


I've got a dream

by MisaAbadeer



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Gothel (Disney), Best Friends, Cassandra has a crush on Rapunzel, Childhood Trauma, Corona (Disney), Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, New Dream, New Dream Week (Disney), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Romance, Roommates, Secret Crush, cassunzel, new dream has a happy ending, platonic cassunzel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaAbadeer/pseuds/MisaAbadeer
Summary: "Rapunzel quiere dejar atrás su tormentoso pasado y comenzar de nuevo con su vida, y eso lo conseguirá en la Universidad de Corona.Allí conocerá a Cassandra, su malhumorada compañera de habitación, y a Flynn Rider, el apuesto y coqueto barista de la cafetería de la universidad.Lo que Rapunzel todavía no sabía, es que en aquella universidad, encontraría un nuevo sueño por el que luchar."
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 35
Kudos: 14





	1. Capítulo 1

Mi sueño es… No, mi sueño _era_ poder huir. Y ahora por fin soy libre. Y ya es hora de encontrar un nuevo sueño que hacer realidad.

Para una chica con tantos talentos y pasiones, elegir una carrera que estudiar ha sido quizá la decisión más difícil de toda mi vida. Me gusta la astronomía, la literatura y sobre todo, el arte. Este último es mi mayor pasión, por eso he decidido finalmente estudiar bellas artes.  
Historia del arte también me llamaba la atención, pero creo que en bellas artes podré desarrollar todo mi potencial artístico. O al menos eso espero.

Os preguntaréis por qué mi sueño era huir… Bueno, es una historia larga, complicada y muy triste, por eso creo que de momento es mejor que nos centremos en las cosas buenas, como por ejemplo, del día en que encontré mi nuevo sueño, cuando todavía no era consciente de que aquel sueño tan siquiera existía.

**_—1 de Septiembre—_ **

Llegué a la universidad de Corona cerca de las diez de la mañana, cargada de cajas y una maleta enorme. Mi madre llevaba la maleta mientras que mi padre y yo llevábamos las cajas. Apenas podía ver por dónde iba ya que las cajas con las que cargaba me tapaba media cara. Al entrar a la residencia universitaria estuve a punto de tropezar y mi madre me sujetó el brazo para que recuperase el equilibrio.

—¿Seguro que puedes con todo? —preguntó mi madre un poco preocupada.

—¡Claro que sí! Además, ya casi hemos llegado. —respondí mientras nos acercábamos al ascensor.

Mi madre que era la única con una mano libre, llamó al ascensor. Mientras esperábamos que llegase ella volvió a mirar el papel donde había apuntado la noche anterior la dirección de la residencia y cuál era mi habitación.

—Segunda planta, habitación número 5. —leyó ella para recordar adónde nos teníamos que dirigir.

Finalmente se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y mi madre nos hizo pasar primero. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo pulsaba el botón de la segunda planta. En total había cinco plantas en el edificio de la residencia, en el folleto que me enviaron ponía que la primera planta era la sala común donde había una cocina y un rincón con unos cuantos sofás y mesas junto a una chimenea donde los estudiantes pueden pasar el rato. El resto de plantas tiene habitaciones para los estudiantes. El edificio tiene diez habitaciones por cada planta, sin contar la sala común, así que en total, alberga ochenta estudiantes cada año. Por fuera todavía conserva el estilo románico de cuando el edificio fue construido en el s.X, pero por dentro se reformó hace muchos años para adaptarse a las necesidades actuales y arreglar cualquier desperfecto causado por la antigüedad del edificio.

Al llegar a la segunda planta mi madre nos guió hasta la puerta de la que sería mi habitación el resto del año escolar.

—¿Tienes la llave? —le preguntó mi padre a mi madre.

—¡La tengo yo! Está en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta. —les indiqué para que mi madre pudiera coger la llave de mi bolsillo.

Para nuestra sorpresa, cuando mi madre introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, dentro de la habitación podía oírse música tenuemente, eso quería decir que mi compañera de habitación había llegado antes que yo. Hasta que no dejé las cajas en el suelo, no pude verla. Era una chica un poco más alta que yo, con el pelo negro, ondulado y corto por encima de los hombros. Su mirada era penetrante y por algún motivo, parecía como si me mirase con rencor. Espero que solo fueran imaginaciones mías…

—¡Cassandra! Que sorpresa. —exclamó mi padre cuando dejó la otra caja junto a las que yo había dejado en el suelo.

—Qué casualidad, no esperaba que tú fueras a ser la compañera de habitación de Rapunzel. —añadió mi madre.

—¿Cassandra? Un momento… ¿La conocéis? —pregunté desconcertada ante la familiaridad con la que mis padres se encontraban saludando a mi compañera de habitación, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Cassandra.

—Claro. Cassandra es la hija del jefe de seguridad del castillo de Corona. —me explicó mi padre.

Eso quería decir que el padre de Cassandra trabajaba en el castillo donde vivía. Sí, mi casa es un castillo, pero no soy una princesa ni nada de eso… Aunque durante mucho tiempo fui apodada la princesa perdida. Quizá más adelante sepáis por qué. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema del castillo: mis padres son historiadores. Viven y trabajan en el castillo de Corona explicando a los turistas y a todo el mundo que lo visite su historia. Dentro del castillo hay un ala habilitada para para que allí vivan los trabajadores si así lo quieren, como mis padres. Pero hay muchos otros trabajadores que viven en la ciudad y vienen cada día al castillo a trabajar, así que ahora tenía mucha curiosidad de saber por qué nunca había visto a Cassandra hasta ahora, porque a su padre sí le había visto por el castillo. Me aseguraría de averiguarlo cuando nos quedásemos a solas, la intriga me estaba matando.

—Hola, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. —saludó Cassandra.

—Y tanto, hace mucho que no te vemos por el castillo. —comentó mi madre.

—Sí, este último año apenas he tenido tiempo libre para poder visitar el castillo, he estado trabajando para poder ahorrar antes de comenzar el máster sobre la historia de Corona. —explicó ella.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —exclamó mi padre—, pronto te veremos trabajando por el castillo también. ¿O tienes pensado trabajar en el centro turístico de la ciudad?

—Todavía no estoy segura, pero me interesa más trabajar en el castillo de momento. —explicó ella.

—¿Quieres ser historiadora? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sí, esa es mi intención. —Respondió con… ¿Frialdad? No sabía por qué parecía que no le caía muy bien a Cassandra. Quizá me lo estaba imaginando todo.

—Bueno chicas, será mejor que nos vayamos para que podáis deshacer las maletas con calma. —comentó mi madre. Me daba un poco de pena pensar que ya no vería a mis padres hasta Navidad, pero si era necesario podía ir a verles durante el fin de semana, siempre que la universidad me dejara con tiempo libre, claro.

—¡Os echaré de menos! —exclamé mientras les daba un fuerte achuchón.

—Y nosotros a ti, cariño. —respondió mi madre. Mi padre nos estrujó, diciendo a su manera que también me echaría de menos.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos. —dijo mi madre mientras salían de la habitación.

—Sabéis que puedo cuidarme muy bien yo sola. —dije con confianza.

—Lo sabemos. —dijo mi padre, acariciando mi mejilla y depositando un beso en mi frente.

Al cerrar la puerta, sentí que una parte de mi corazón se iba con ellos de vuelta al castillo y me entraron un poco de ganas de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba contenta; estaba contenta porque por fin podría ser independiente y sentirme verdaderamente libre sin sentir que me estaban vigilando y cuidando constantemente. O al menos… Eso es lo que creía.

—Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, no nos hemos presentado como es debido —dije intentando llamar su atención—, soy Rapunzel.

—Lo sé. —respondió Cassandra escuetamente sin girarse para siquiera mirarme. No esperaba aquella reacción, así que me quedé un poco parada hasta que pude volver a decir algo más.

—Y dime, Cassandra, ¿cómo es que nunca nos hemos cruzado por el castillo si nuestros padres trabajan juntos? —pregunté directa a lo que me interesaba saber.

—Quizá porque mi padre y yo no vivimos en el castillo y yo no voy a visitarlo en sus horas de trabajo, por ejemplo. —respondió ella rotundamente. Vaya, si no le caía mal, es que simplemente era muy borde.

—Oh, vaya. Eso… Tiene sentido. —respondí sin mucha elocuencia.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, el silencio se instauró entre nosotras, y no sabía muy bien cómo empezar una conversación de nuevo sin que le siguiera un silencio incómodo o una respuesta borde por su parte, así que decidí empezar a deshacer mi equipaje y a decorar mi lado de la habitación. Abrí una de las cajas, que contenía todo lo que solía usar en el baño. Dentro de nuestra habitación había un baño compartido, no era muy grande, pero al menos nos daba un poco de intimidad. Junto a la ducha había una estantería donde Cassandra ya había dejado allí su toalla, dejé la mía en otro de los estantes. Detrás de la puerta había dos pequeños ganchos, allí colgué mi mullido albornoz. Bajo el lavamanos, había una cajonera con cuatro cajones, donde Cassandra ya había llenado el primero con su neceser y otros productos, abrí el segundo cajón y dejé allí mi neceser junto a mi cepillo. Sobre el lavamanos había un recipiente donde podías dejar el cepillo de dientes, dejé el mío junto al de Cassandra. El mío era de color amarillo y el suyo de color azul. La imagen me transmitió un sentimiento hogareño, quizá era un presentimiento de que en algún momento me llevaría mucho mejor con ella.

Al salir de nuevo a la habitación, vi que Cassandra ya casi había terminado de deshacer su equipaje, su cama ya estaba hecha, en la estantería que había en su lado de la habitación ya reposaban sus libros, en la pared colgaba un póster de un grupo que no conocía, pero definitivamente era un grupo de rock, y ahora ya solo le quedaba colocar su ropa en el armario. Mientras tanto, a mí todavía me quedaba mucho por hacer. Dejé la cama para lo último, porque así podría ir poniendo sobre la cama cosas que fuera colocando en el armario, y porque no sabía si las sábanas estaban en una de las cajas o al fondo de la maleta.

Empecé abriendo la maleta y colocando toda mi ropa en el armario, cuando terminé, abrí la caja que más pesaba; la caja en la que había guardado todos mis libros favoritos —y también los que necesitaría para algunas clases—, los coloqué en mi estantería, y los que no cupieron, los puse sobre mi escritorio.

Al abrir la caja que me quedaba encontré finalmente las sábanas y todo lo que había traído para decorar mi lado de la habitación. Después de hacer la cama, cogí la guirnalda de lucecitas con forma de pequeños farolillos, como los que se lanzan en Corona durante el día de mi cumpleaños, y la colgué en el cabecero de metal de mi cama. Tenía muchas ganas de que se hiciera de noche para ver qué tal quedaba. En ambas mesitas de noche que había junto a nuestras camas ya había una pequeña lamparita, así que no quedaba espacio para mucho más, aun así me las apañaría para comprar alguna planta que cupiera. Sino la pondría sobre el escritorio, en casa siempre me ha gustado estudiar y leer junto a flores y plantas.

Finalmente, colgué en la pared el póster con constelaciones que mi madre me regaló antes de venir a la universidad, y en el techo puse pegatinas de mis constelaciones favoritas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Esperaba que a Cassandra no le molestase eso.

Plegué las cajas vacías, las metí dentro de la maleta —también vacía—, y la metí debajo de la cama. Tendría que acordarme de limpiarla de vez en cuando si no quería que cuando llegase Navidad la maleta se la hubiera comido el polvo.

Me estiré en la cama, satisfecha de cómo había quedado mi lado de la habitación. Cassandra hacía rato que ya había terminado con su lado y se había estirado en la cama mirando algo en su móvil. Al menos lo que estaba mirando la hacía sonreír, me gustaba verla así, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

De repente se me ocurrió algo, no sabía si Cassandra rechazaría la idea, pero el no ya lo tenía, así que no perdía nada intentándolo.

—Oye, Cassandra… Antes de entrar a la residencia he visto que cerca de la universidad hay una cafetería, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo? si quieres, claro. —propuse con algo de nerviosismo. No sabía por qué había empezado con tan mal pie con Cassandra si no me había dado tiempo de hacer nada que le molestase… Pero estaba decidida a ganarme su amistad.

Cassandra bloqueó su móvil y lo dejó apoyado sobre su pecho mientas miraba el techo como si estuviera meditando algo con mucha intensidad. Finalmente suspiró pesadamente, giró el rostro para mirarme y respondió.

—Vale, me apetecía un café de todas formas. —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Sacó del armario una chaqueta vaquera de color negro y en los bolsillos se guardó el móvil, la cartera y las llaves de la habitación. Yo me puse de nuevo la chaqueta con la que había llegado, una náutica de color lila pastel, y me guardé en los bolsillos las mismas cosas que Cassandra se había guardado.

No supe si Cassandra se estaba resignando a ir conmigo o si estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por pasar tiempo conmigo… Creo que más bien lo primero, pero aun así me hacía ilusión poder pasar un poco de tiempo con ella.

El camino hacia la cafetería fue silencioso. Cassandra tuvo todo el rato una expresión de no tener muchas ganas de hablar, pero yo me estaba muriendo de ganas de sacar algún tema de conversación, así que decidí esperar a llegar dentro de la cafetería. Por el camino fui haciendo una lista mental de cosas que me gustaría preguntarle.

Pero todo lo que había pensado se me fue de la mente por completo al entrar a la cafetería. Detrás de la barra había un chico que al vernos entrar nos dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora. Era muy guapo, y por alguna razón, mis mejillas decidieron sonrojarse.

—¡Cassandra! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. —dijo entusiasmado el barista cuando nos acercamos a la barra.

—Rider. —respondió Cassandra con desgana.

—Vaya, tan simpática como siempre. —dijo el barista sarcásticamente, aquel comentario hizo que momentáneamente se me escapase la risa, haciendo que recibiera una mirada asesina por parte de Cassandra y un guiño por parte del chico.

—Y dime, Cassandra, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu amiga rubita? —preguntó coquetamente cruzándose de brazos y mirándome intensamente. Aquello no me hizo tanta gracia.

—Tengo nombre sabes, y es Rapunzel. —dije desafiante cruzándome de brazos también.

—Vale, vale. Encantado de conocerte, Rapunzel. Yo soy Flynn Rider —dijo alzando las manos en señal de derrota pero sin perder aquella característica y arrebatadora sonrisa. Después sacó del bolsillo del delantal un bolígrafo y una libreta—. ¿Qué vais a querer tomar?

—Un café solo. —pidió Cassandra secamente.

—¿Y tú? —me preguntó Flynn. Miré el tablero que tenía todas las opciones que servían hasta que finalmente di con algo que me llamó la atención.

—Un cappuccino con doble de chocolate, por favor.

—Vaya, por fin alguien con modales —dijo alegremente Flynn mientras apuntaba nuestro pedido—, perfecto, ahora os lo servirá Lance en cuanto esté preparado, que aproveche.

—Gracias. —respondí.

Cassandra y yo fuimos a sentarnos en una de las mesas que estaban libres. Nada más sentarnos, ella se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesta.

—No le soporto. —refunfuñó.

—¿A quién? —pregunté con curiosidad, aunque creo que sabía la respuesta.

—A Rider. ¿Has visto cómo te estaba mirando? Te estaba comiendo con la mirada. —dijo molesta. Yo me sonrojé ante aquel comentario. Sí que me había fijado, pero no me había molestado a decir verdad… Creo. Aquel tal Flynn Rider me estaba haciendo tener sentimientos encontrados con sus acciones. No sabía si me acababa de gustar del todo que fuera así de coqueto conmigo, tampoco sabía si era como él normalmente actuaba con todo el mundo o si estaba ligando conmigo. Tampoco sabía por qué aquello tenía que importarme y más si acababa de conocerle.

—¿Por qué te molesta? Pensaba que yo no te caía bien. —confesé. Cassandra suspiró.

—Mira, Rapunzel. No es que me caigas mal, es que simplemente eso de hacer amigos… No es que se me dé muy bien —confesó ella. Aquello me dio esperanzas de que pudiéramos ser amigas en un futuro cercano—. Además, no soporto a los tíos como Rider.

—¿Como él? —pregunté intrigada.

—Mira, Rider tiene una reputación en el campus. Es un ligón, su táctica es fichar a una chica y cuando ya ha obtenido lo que quiere de ella, si te veo no me acuerdo, y me da la sensación de que te ha fichado como su próximo objetivo. No te fíes de él, ¿vale? —explicó ella. Su preocupación me conmovió por un momento. Pero no sabía por qué, mi intuición me decía que Cassandra no tenía razón. Aun así, me sentí algo decepcionada al saber aquello.

—Vale, tendré cuidado. —dije finalmente.

Ella suspiró aliviada ante mi respuesta.

Un chico alto y fortachón —quien supuse que sería Lance—, nos trajo nuestras bebidas, pero junto a ellas, había un plato de galletas de chocolate. Miré extrañada a Cassandra y las dos miramos a Lance.

—Nosotras no hemos pedido eso. —comentó Cassandra.

—Lo sé, dice Flynn que son de su parte —comentó él con una gran sonrisa —, Que aproveche.

Nos volvimos a mirar, Cassandra estaba frunciendo el ceño, mientras que yo, estaba sonriendo como una boba porque aquel detalle me había encantado, y sabía que si se lo decía a Cassandra, no le haría mucha gracia, así que preferí callarme.

—Te lo dije, Rider trama algo. —dijo ella muy convencida y visiblemente molesta.

—Puede ser —le concedí, aunque realmente pensaba que Flynn no había hecho eso con maldad o que tramase algo—, pero mira el lado positivo, ¡galletas gratis! —dije con alegría mientras me comía una galleta. Estaban buenísimas.

Cassandra sonrió mientras se llevaba a la boca otra de las galletas.

—Tienes razón. —dijo finalmente.

Mientras nos tomábamos los cafés y devorábamos las galletas pudimos hablar un poco y conocernos algo más, creo que poco a poco el nerviosismo que sentía de cagarla con Cassandra iba desapareciendo. Y ciertamente, tenía muchas ganas de conocerla mucho mejor y ser su amiga. Así que me esforcé en llevar las cosas a su ritmo para no agobiarla. Sabía que mi entusiasmo a veces podía ser un poco agobiante.

Cuando fuimos a pagar, Cassandra ya estaba preparada para salir de allí, pero yo todavía quería hacer una última cosa antes de salir de la cafetería.

—Muchas gracias por las galletas, nos han gustado mucho —le agradecí a Flynn, dedicándole una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Él sonrió radiantemente y me guiñó un ojo.

—Ha sido un placer. —respondió finalmente.

—Rapunzel, vámonos ya. —demandó Cassandra impacientándose.

—Adiós, Flynn. —me despedí con la mano mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

—Adiós, rubita, espero volver a verte muy pronto —se despidió él, haciéndome bufar exasperada. Pero en el fondo, estaba intentando contener una pequeña sonrisita que luchaba por asomarse a mi rostro mientras cruzaba la puerta de la cafetería.

Aquella noche, mientras leía en mi cama alumbrada por la luz de la lamparita y los pequeños farolillos, fui consciente de que yo también esperaba volver a ver a Flynn Rider muy pronto.

Y así es como todavía sin ser consciente de ello, mi corazón descubrió cuál sería mi nuevo sueño.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

**_—2 de Septiembre—_ **

****

El fin de semana intenté seguir ganándome la amistad de Cassandra. Creo que no me fue tan mal, fuimos juntas al supermercado a comprar patatas fritas y refrescos y nos pasamos la tarde y noche del sábado viendo películas. Ahora sabía que a ella le gustaban las películas de superhéroes, y gracias a eso, descubrí que a mí también, así que al menos por fin sabía algo que podíamos hacer juntas. Lo mejor de todo es que pudimos conocernos un poco más: me explicó que ella aparte de querer ser historiadora le interesaba heredar el puesto de trabajo de su padre, pero según ella, él nunca la había apoyado para conseguirlo. Así que finalmente decidió entrar a la universidad y estudiar algo que le apasionaba; la historia de Corona. También descubrí que le interesaba la cartografía, y me dijo que quizá algún día me enseñaría los mapas que había creado.

Yo a cambio le expliqué que aparte del arte y la literatura, lo que más me apasiona es la astronomía y que había estudiado de manera autodidacta el firmamento desde pequeña. Todavía no estaba preparada para revelarle mucho más sobre mi vida más allá de mis gustos y aficiones. Pero era normal, solo hacía un día que Cassandra y yo nos conocíamos, aun así, sentía que podía confiar en ella como si hubiéramos sido amigas durante toda la vida. Aunque no sabía si Cassandra me empezaba a considerar su amiga, supongo que de momento no éramos más que compañeras de habitación y nada más.

**_—3 de Septiembre—_ **

El domingo se me ocurrió una idea que esperaba poder llevar a cabo a lo largo de la semana: una sorpresa para Cassandra. Aprovechando que Cassandra había quedado con unas compañeras de clase por la mañana e iba a quedarme sola durante unas horas, saqué mi libreta de dibujo y me puse a hacer un boceto de la idea que tenía en mente. El resto del domingo lo pasé leyendo e intentando no pensar en por qué tenía tantas ganas de volver a la cafetería de la universidad si tampoco me apetecía tomar algo, aun así cogí mi móvil y busqué en Google el horario de la cafetería, pero parecía que los domingos cerraban.

Me pregunté entonces, ¿qué haría Flynn Rider los domingos?

Sacudí la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello, y a la vez intentando averiguar por qué aquello me había venido a la mente. Estaba un poco confusa.

Cassandra llegó a media tarde cuando yo estaba a punto de terminar el libro que había comenzado por la mañana y que solo había soltado para ir a comer. Le sugerí si después de cenar le apetecía ver otra película, me dijo que no quería ver nada de manera un poco borde. Por alguna razón parecía estar de mal humor y yo no sabía qué decirle o si podía hacer algo para animarla. Así que seguí leyendo hasta que terminé el libro y fui a la sala común a cenar.

Al volver, me encontré a Cassandra sentada al borde de la cama esperando a que regresara a la habitación.

—Rapunzel, siento cómo te he contestado antes —comenzó a decir—. Antes de volver a la residencia me ha llamado mi padre y hemos acabado discutiendo.

Impulsivamente me acerqué hasta ella y cuando me senté a su lado le di un abrazo.

—Eeeh, no soy muy de dar abrazos. —dijo algo incómoda. Me aparté un poco para darle su espacio.

—Lo siento, en eso somos totalmente opuestas, me encanta dar abrazos. Si necesitas hablar sobre la discusión que has tenido con tu padre, puedes hablar conmigo. —me ofrecí. Ella por alguna razón, me dio la sensación de que durante un segundo me mirase como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa de la discusión, pero después pareció relajarse y su mirada se suavizó.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama—, voy a bajar a cenar, nos vemos luego.

—Claro, hasta luego. —respondí.

No sabía por qué a veces tenía aquella sensación cerca de Cassandra, como si fuera una molestia para ella. Supongo que era mi subconsciente teniendo miedo de cagarla y no poder ser amigas. Tenía que relajarme más y no sentir que necesitaba ir con pies de plomo con ella.

Finalmente, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Intenté aguantar despierta entreteniéndome con el móvil, esperando a que Cassandra volviera de cenar, pero al final acabé quedándome dormida pocos minutos después.

**_—4 de Septiembre—_ **

Aquel lunes las clases daban comienzo en la universidad. Me alegré de haber venido durante el verano a las visitas guiadas, al menos ahora no iba tan perdida y no me costaba encontrar adónde tenía que ir. La facultad de bellas artes y la facultad de historia estaban en direcciones opuestas, así que muy seguramente no vería a Cassandra hasta que volviéramos a la habitación. Esa misma mañana intercambiamos nuestros números de teléfono por si teníamos que decirnos algo mientras no pudiéramos vernos.

Antes de salir de la residencia volví a mirar mi horario para asegurarme de que recordaba correctamente las clases que tenía aquella mañana.

Para llegar a la universidad tenía que pasar por delante de la cafetería, y mentiría si dijera que cuando pasé por delante no me fijé en si Flynn estaba trabajando o no. Al verle detrás de la barra a través del cristal una boba sonrisilla se formó en mi rostro. Quizá podría venir luego, después de mi segunda clase tenía un descanso de una hora todos los días. Pero no iba a ir solo por ver a Flynn, no. Realmente me apetecía tomarme un café… Y bueno, quizá también me apetecía ver a Flynn.

Al igual que la residencia, el recinto de la Universidad de Corona se construyó en el s.X, pero a diferencia de la residencia, cuando cruzabas el portón principal de la universidad sentías como si al cruzarlo volvieras atrás en el tiempo. El interior de la universidad seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que cuando fue construida, pero si te fijabas bien podías ver dónde habían hecho reformas y en qué lugares se había tenido que restaurar partes del edificio. Aun así era increíble ver cómo algo construido hace tantísimos años podía llegar a aguantar con cuidado y buenos restauradores.

Durante las tres siguientes horas estaría en los talleres de grabado y escultura. Con suerte el tiempo se me pasaría volando.

Cuando por fin llegó mi descanso fui al baño primero para lavarme de nuevo las manos. Después de la clase de grabado y escultura se me habían quedado las uñas hechas una porquería. Dejé la mochila en el suelo, y después de conseguir que las uñas quedasen lo más limpias posible, me miré en el espejo y vi que mi larga y rubia melena, que había recogido en una trenza, estaba hecha un desastre. Me deshice la trenza y saqué del bolsillo pequeño de la mochila un cepillo desplegable que suelo llevar siempre encima. Me cepillé el pelo y volví a rehacer la trenza. Aquel día me había puesto un peto tejano y debajo un jersey no muy grueso de color lila. Todavía no hacía frío, pero al tener el mar al lado de la universidad, hacía que el aire llegara muy fresco y lleno de humedad, —por eso había guardado mi chaqueta náutica en la mochila por si refrescaba—. Cuando vi que estaba presentable cogí la mochila y salí del baño.

No entendía por qué el corazón me iba tan rápido repentinamente, ni por qué me importaba tanto si iba presentable o no.

Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo y volví a cruzar el portón para salir.

Ya delante de la cafetería me puse un poco nerviosa sin saber muy bien por qué, así que saqué el móvil del bolsillo del peto para disimular y respirar profundamente durante unos minutos. Revisé las notificaciones, aproveché para enviarle un mensaje a Cassandra preguntándole si quería comer conmigo o si tenía otros planes, y volví a guardarme el móvil en el bolsillo.

Nada más entrar por la puerta fui recibida por el entusiasmo de Flynn.

—¡Rubita! —saludó él con alegría. Yo rodé los ojos como respuesta pero se me estaba escapando una pequeña sonrisita.

—Buenos días, Flynn. —le saludé mientras me acercaba a la barra.

Antes de que me diera tiempo de mirar el menú y ver qué me apetecía tomar, Flynn cogió una taza que había colocada en el mostrador de detrás y me la puso delante. Era un cappuccino como el que había tomado el viernes pasado, a diferencia de que en este había un corazón de cacao en polvo dibujado sobre la espuma. Me pareció algo muy tierno y el corazón volvió a irme a mil por hora.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Te he visto afuera y he pensado en darte una sorpresa para cuando entrases. —explicó él dedicándome una gran sonrisa. No me esperaba aquello para nada y empezaba a sonreír como una boba. Era mejor que no le demostrara tan fácilmente lo mucho que me había gustado aquella sorpresa.

—¿Y si no me apetecía tomar un cappuccino otra vez? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Estaba de broma, pero quería ver su reacción.

—Eh, bueno… —la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro y me pareció cruel hacerle sufrir.

—Es broma, me apetecía mucho. Muchas gracias. —le dije, haciendo que aquella arrebatadora sonrisa regresara.

—¿No tienes clase? —me preguntó al fijarse en mi mochila.

—Ahora tengo un descanso de una hora. —le expliqué.

—Así que… ¿Has decidido hacerme una visita en tu descanso? Qué honor—dijo él.

—De hecho, había venido a ver a Lance. —bromeé.

—Pero si ni siquiera le conoces. —respondió con el mismo tono bromista que yo había usado.

—Bueno, a ti tampoco te conozco, así que estáis en igualdad de condiciones. —rebatí.

—Touché. Pero eso puede tener solución. —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? —pregunté intrigada.

—Mi descanso de treinta minutos comienza ahora, si quieres podemos ir a sentarnos a una mesa, tomarnos un café y empezar a conocernos. ¿Qué te parece? —propuso. La verdad es que la idea no me parecía mal… Pero pensé en qué diría Cassandra, no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia que me fiara de Flynn, aunque… Cassandra no estaba allí en ese instante, ¿verdad?

—Muy bien, Flynn Rider. Te concedo media hora. —respondí finalmente intentando bromear un poco.

—Oh vaya, muchas gracias por tal honor —contestó él haciendo una absurda reverencia que consiguió hacerme reír—. Si quieres ve a sentarte mientras me preparo un café.

—Vale, voy a esa mesa de allí. —respondí indicándole una de las mesas vacías que había al fondo de la cafetería. Él asintió y se puso a preparar su café.

Me senté dejando la taza sobre la mesa y la mochila junto a mi asiento. Saqué el móvil y vi que Cassandra me había respondido:

**_«Mi última clase termina a las 14:30, ¿a qué hora terminas tú?»_ **

Me hizo muy feliz pensar en que quizá a Cassandra le apetecía comer conmigo y pasar tiempo juntas.

**_«Yo termino a las 14:00. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a algún lado o tenías algo en mente?»_** Le pregunté. Pocos segundos después junto a su nombre apareció que volvía a estar en línea y que estaba escribiendo.

**_«Ahora que lo dices me apetece ir a comer fuera. ¿Quedamos a las 14:35 delante de la facultad de historia?»_** Al leer su respuesta hice un pequeño bailecito mental celebrando mi victoria. Sentía que cada vez me iba acercando más a Cassandra y que pronto seríamos buenas amigas.

Vi que Flynn se acercaba a la mesa, así que respondí a Cassandra antes de guardar el móvil de nuevo:

**_«¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en unas horas :D»_ **

Flynn se sentó en el asiento frente al mío y me miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Y esa sonrisita? ¿Estabas hablando con tu novio? —preguntó coquetamente.

—¿Y si era mi novia? ¿Siempre asumes que todo el mundo es hetero? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos. De nuevo me miró un poco alicaído.

—Lo siento, no pretendía asumir nada… —su disculpa parecía sincera.

—No te preocupes, y para tu información, estaba hablando con Cassandra. —le expliqué.

—¡¿Cassandra es tu novia?! —preguntó alarmado. Menos mal que no había empezado a beber el cappuccino, sino muy seguramente se lo habría escupido en la cara sin querer. Aquella ocurrencia me había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué?! No, solo somos amigas, bueno, compañeras de habitación. No creo que Cassandra me considere todavía su amiga. —le expliqué un poco nerviosa.

—Con lo borde que es, ¿tiene amigos? —preguntó. Parecía que aquella pregunta era genuina.

—Claro que tiene amigos, al menos que yo sepa, las compañeras de clase con las que quedó ayer como mínimo. Todavía no la conozco muy bien —la defendí, un poco molesta por su comentario. Sí que era verdad que Cassandra podía ser un poquito borde, pero estaba segura que en el fondo era una persona blandita—. Y si ella quiere, yo también seré su amiga.

—Que te sea leve. —respondió él.

—¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal? —pregunté. No me había parecido que Flynn se llevara mal con ella, hasta ahora, y solo sabía que Cassandra no lo soportaba por lo que me había contado el otro día sobre él.

—Desde el principio he intentado ser simpático con ella, y bueno… Con todo el mundo, es parte de mi trabajo. No me cae ni bien ni mal, simplemente me es indiferente, ya empezó a tratarme así de buenas a primeras, y pensé que ella era así de borde y ya está, no le di mucha importancia, la verdad. —explicó.

No quise seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga, así que asentí y decidí en cambiar de tema.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en la cafetería? —pregunté y por fin le di un sorbo al cappuccino, por alguna razón me supo mil veces mejor que el de la última vez.

—Sí, llevo ya casi seis años aquí. —dijo con cariño mirando cómo Lance atendía a los clientes.

—Vaya, debe de gustarte mucho trabajar aquí.

—No está mal, me da para vivir dignamente y puedo trabajar junto a mi mejor amigo. Son todo ventajas —dijo aquello último bromeando. Sonreí en respuesta, imaginando que un trabajo así realmente no debía de estar tan mal—. Y qué hay de ti, ¿qué estás estudiando?

—Bellas artes.

—Así que vas a ser toda una artista, ¿eh? —comentó él jocosamente.

—Si por mí fuera, sería muchas cosas, pero de momento he decidido centrarme en el arte. —expliqué.

—Mientras sea lo que de verdad te gusta, no renuncies nunca a ello. —dijo de manera melancólica. ¿Es que él había tenido que renunciar a algo que le apasionara? No me parecía muy educado preguntárselo si justo nos estábamos empezando a conocer.

—Gracias —le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa. No mucha gente es partidaria en apoyar a quien quiere estudiar y vivir del arte—. ¿Tú también estudiaste en esta universidad? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sí, empecé estudiando literatura, pero lo tuve que dejar antes de empezar el segundo año… —explicó con una triste sonrisa. Quizá no estaba tan mal si le preguntaba un poco más sobre su vida… A lo mejor así sabría qué es a lo que tuvo que renunciar.

—¿Y eso? —pregunté sintiendo en los huesos la tristeza de su sonrisa.

Él me miró en silencio durante unos segundos, le dio un sorbo a su café y finalmente respondió.

—No estaba en una buena situación económica, y no pude pagarme el siguiente año de la carrera, pero entonces Lance, que el año anterior había empezado a trabajar en esta cafetería, me ofreció un puesto de trabajo, yo obviamente lo acepté sin dudarlo, pensando que a la que pudiera ahorrar volvería a estudiar, aunque… Eso nunca ocurrió. ¡Pero no pasa nada! —se apresuró a decir a la que vio lo triste que aquella historia me estaba poniendo, no podía evitar empatizar con él—, me fui a vivir con Lance y trabajar aquí me gustaba más que estudiar. A veces lo echo de menos, pero lo digo en serio, esto no está tan mal. —su respuesta no acababa de convencerme, aquella tristeza seguía rondándole en la mirada y me hubiera gustado saber si podía hacer algo para animarle.

—Mientras esto te haga feliz, es lo que importa. —dije finalmente.

Acabé de tomarme el cappuccino y Flynn miró su reloj de muñeca mientras le daba un último sorbo a su café.

—Siento interrumpir nuestra primera sesión de «dejar de ser un desconocido para ti» —dijo bromeando y haciéndome reír—, pero mi descanso ha terminado, así que muy a mi pesar, tengo que volver tras el mostrador.

¿Ya había pasado media hora? Me daba la sensación de que solo habían pasado cinco minutos.

Flynn cogió nuestras tazas ya vacías y las dejó en el fregadero que había tras el mostrador. Me acerqué a la barra y esperé a que volviera para pagar.

—¿Mañana también tienes algún descanso? —preguntó Flynn mientras me devolvía el cambio.

—Sí, cada día tengo uno a la misma hora. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque eso quiere decir que tenemos descanso a la misma hora —dijo sorprendentemente entusiasmado—, si te apetece puedes pasarte mañana también y seguimos conociéndonos mejor.

Era una idea tentadora, la verdad es que me estaba gustando eso de conocer a Flynn.

—Mmm no lo sé, quizá necesitas darme una buena razón para que vuelva mañana. —dije bromeando.

Él me miró pensativamente con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se rascaba la perilla.

—Creo que se me ha ocurrido algo, ahora vuelvo —dijo antes de desaparecer tras el mostrador. Al volver, trajo consigo una bolsa de papel entre las manos—. Aquí tienes, rubita. —me guiñó un ojo mientras me entregaba la bolsa de papel. Miré el contenido y vi que se trataba de galletas de chocolate, como aquellas tan buenas que comí con Cassandra el otro día. Sin poder evitarlo, acabé sonriendo como una boba.

—¿Puedo pagártelas? —pregunté sin poder perder la sonrisa.

—Claro, puedes pagármelas volviendo mañana, ¿qué te parece? —dijo dedicándome una deslumbrante sonrisa. No podía luchar contra aquella sonrisa.

—Está bien, trato hecho. —dije guardando las galletas en la mochila, teniendo cuidado de que nada pudiera aplastarlas.

—Hasta mañana, rubita. —se despidió victorioso. Yo le saqué la lengua pero terminé riéndome.

—Hasta mañana. —me despedí saliendo por la puerta, ocultando una sonrisa que me iba de oreja a oreja.

Mientras esperaba delante del aula de mi siguiente clase a que el descanso terminara, me comí una de las galletas de chocolate, pensando en que no era para nada un mal trato eso de conseguir deliciosas galletas gratis a cambio de seguir conociendo a alguien a quien realmente tenía ganas de conocer.

Cuando terminó la última clase del día fui con calma dando un paseo hasta llegar a la facultad de historia, me senté en el césped y mientras Cassandra no salía de clase me quedé disfrutando del sol. Todavía quedaban veinte minutos hasta que dieran las 14:35, así que saqué de mi mochila una libreta y el estuche, y de dentro de éste saqué un bolígrafo, empecé a pensar en los materiales que me harían falta para la sorpresa de Cassandra y los fui apuntando en la libreta. Con suerte aquella misma tarde podría ir a comprarlos.

Al salir del edificio vi que Cassandra me estaba buscando, levanté el brazo haciéndole señas, por suerte me vio y empezó a caminar hacia donde yo me había sentado, me levanté, sacudiéndome cualquier rastro de césped que se hubiera pegado al peto y me colgué la mochila en los hombros.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal ha ido el primer día? —le pregunté cuando finalmente nos encontramos.

—Hola. Bien, nada interesante que destacar de momento, las clases parecen interesantes al menos. ¿Y tú? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos hasta la parada de autobús. Lo único que había cerca de la universidad era el supermercado. Para ir a los restaurantes tenías que ir al centro de la ciudad, por suerte había una parada de autobús al lado de la universidad que te llevaba directamente al centro.

—Sin contar que he acabado con las uñas hechas una porquería, ha sido un día muy divertido. A la hora del descanso… —me callé de golpe. Casi se me escapó que había pasado el descanso con Flynn, no creo que fuera una buena idea decírselo ahora mismo— …a la hora del descanso estuve dando una vuelta y he encontrado lugares interesantes que me gustaría dibujar. —técnicamente no era una mentira del todo, ya que al salir de la cafetería había visto varios lugares que tenía muchas ganas de dibujar.

—Mmm, eso está muy bien. —respondió algo distraída mirando el lateral de la carretera para ver si el autobús que llegaba era el nuestro. Por suerte no notó mi casi desliz.

Al subirnos al autobús nos pusimos a debatir dónde comer, aunque no nos costó ponernos de acuerdo.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? —pregunté.

—A mí me apetece una pizza, ¿y a ti?

—A mí también me apetece una pizza.

—Decidido entonces. Podríamos ir a la pizzería que hay cerca de la fuente del centro, allí hacen unas pizzas geniales. —propuso Cassandra.

—Me parece perfecto.

Cassandra tenía razón, las pizzas que comimos estaban deliciosas, y decidimos que teníamos que venir aquí a comer como mínimo una vez al mes.

Aprovechando que estábamos en el centro, le dije a Cassandra que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas para un trabajo de clase, al entrar a la tienda de manualidades, ella no sospechó nada, y yo salí de allí con todo lo necesario para preparar su sorpresa.

Al volver a la residencia pasamos por el supermercado y compramos provisiones para nuestro siguiente maratón de películas.

Antes de irme a dormir, estaba un poco nerviosa y no entendía por qué. No sabía si era porque al día siguiente volvería a ver a Flynn… O porque se lo estaba ocultando a Cassandra.

No es que se lo estuviera ocultando a propósito, es que no sabía muy bien cómo explicárselo y me daba miedo que se enfadara conmigo. Además, solamente estuve charlando con Flynn, no es como si hubiera hecho una locura solo por querer conocerle mejor. Aun así… Me sentía mal por no decírselo a Cassandra.

**_—8 de Septiembre—_ **

****

La semana se me pasó volando, las clases estaban resultando más interesantes de lo que imaginaba, de momento la clase que más me estaba gustando era pintura, aunque le estaba cogiendo cariño a la escultura también. Terminé la sorpresa de Cassandra, pero todavía estaba pensando cuándo podría dárselo, quería que fuera el momento perfecto. Menos la tarde en la que preparé su sorpresa, el resto de tardes las habíamos pasado juntas. Incluso habíamos empezado una serie y nos propusimos ver cada día un capítulo, ya fuera por la tarde o la noche. Pero solo podíamos verla juntas. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que aquello podía ser una señal de que nuestra amistad era algo real.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que cada día descubrí algo nuevo sobre Flynn.

El martes descubrí que él y Lance se conocen desde que eran pequeños y que han sido amigos inseparables desde entonces; el miércoles descubrí que es un chico bastante presumido y coqueto —aunque eso es algo que salta a la vista cuando le ves por primera vez, al menos esa es la sensación que yo tuve—, y que tiene una rutina facial diaria de la cual ya he olvidado la mitad de productos que me dijo que usa; el jueves descubrí que su mayor pasión es la escritura y que a pesar de no haber podido seguir estudiando literatura, nunca había dejado de lado la escritura. Intenté convencerle para que me enseñara algo de lo que había escrito, pero me dijo que todavía no estaba preparado para enseñármelo, y me pareció justo. Me gustaba saber que la literatura era algo que teníamos en común, me recomendó unos cuantos libros que podían interesarme, y aquella misma tarde fui a buscarlos a la biblioteca de la universidad.

El viernes me desperté preguntándome: ¿qué aprendería hoy sobre Flynn Rider?

Cuando aquel día mi ansiado descanso llegó, casi salí corriendo del taller de pintura hasta que me di cuenta de que durante la clase me había pasado las manos sucias de pintura por la cara, así que sería mejor si pasaba primero por el baño.

Efectivamente, al llegar al baño y mirarme en el espejo, vi que tenía un buen manchurrón de pintura amarilla en la mejilla. Por suerte no costó demasiado de quitar al no estar reseca. No me quería imaginar la de rato que me hubiera tirado frotándome la mejilla si hiciera horas que la mancha hubiera estado ahí. Me miré una última vez en el espejo y salí de allí pitando para llegar a la cafetería lo antes posible.

Al llegar a la cafetería me recibió el ya habitual entusiasmo de Flynn.

—¡Rubita! —no podía negarlo, estaba empezando a cogerle cariño a aquel mote.

—Buenos días, Flynn. —le saludé al acercarme a la barra.

—¿Lo de siempre? —me preguntó. Aquel día hacía un poco de fresquito, y me apetecía probar otra cosa.

—No, hoy no, quería preguntarte por el cartel que hay en la puerta —le dije señalando el cartel que anunciaba que había llegado la temporada en la que preparaban chocolate caliente con nubecitas por encima—, ¿está bueno?

—No quiero presumir sobre ello, rubita, pero es mi especialidad, no conozco a un solo cliente que no haya alabado mi chocolate caliente —explicó cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente.

—Mmm entonces tendré que comprobarlo por mí misma. Prepárame uno, por favor. —le pedí desafiante.

—¡Marchando un chocolate caliente! —dijo antes de ponerse a preparar nuestras bebidas.

Fui directamente a sentarme a nuestra ya habitual mesa y esta vez mientras esperaba, en vez de entretenerme mirando el móvil, me quedé observando a Flynn. Ni tan siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta que le vi acercándose con dos tazas en las manos. Aparté un momento la vista tratando de disimular.

—Aquí tienes, un chocolate caliente con extra de nubecitas para mi rubita favorita. —dijo pasándome una de las tazas y haciéndome sonrojar.

Con mucho cuidado le di un pequeño sorbito al chocolate, con miedo de que quemase demasiado, pero la verdad es que no estaba a una temperatura infernal como imaginaba que estaría, estaba caliente, pero podías bebértelo sin problemas. Y no podía llevarle la contraria a Flynn, era el mejor chocolate caliente que había probado en toda mi vida. Y las nubecitas lo hacían todo aún mejor.

—Que esto no se te suba a la cabeza, pero tenías razón, está buenísimo. —dije dando otro sorbo y suspirando contenta. El poco frío que había cogido aquella mañana, había desaparecido por completo. Pero no sabía si era por el chocolate caliente o por la cálida mirada que Flynn estaba dedicándome.

—Me alegro de que te guste, por ser tú, lo he preparado con el doble de cariño. —dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo le dediqué una tímida sonrisa en respuesta mientras me escondía tras la taza, básicamente porque no sabía qué responder.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre lo que escribes? —pregunté con un poco de esperanza.

—Mientras no sea si puedo enseñarte lo que escribo, dispara esa pregunta.

—¿Alguna vez has publicado algo?

—No, pero estoy seguro que ya has estado investigando eso por tu cuenta. —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Y tenía razón, no había encontrado ningún libro publicado por nadie llamado Flynn Rider.

—Puede ser… pero quizá habías publicado algo bajo algún seudónimo, por eso tenía curiosidad. —dije mientras Flynn daba un largo sorbo a su chocolate caliente, al escuchar aquello se atragantó un poco.

—Nope, no, nada publicado, nada de pseudónimos. —le miré entrecerrando los ojos. Aquella reacción había sido sospechosa. Pero también podía ser que si alguna vez había publicado algo bajo un pseudónimo, no estuviera muy orgulloso de lo que había escrito y no quería que nadie lo encontrase. Si ese era el caso, entonces era comprensible.

—Y… ¿Algún día me enseñarás algo de lo que escribes? —le pregunté haciéndole ojitos—, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber sobré que escribes.

Suspiró, dedicándome de nuevo aquella cálida mirada.

—Escribo historias de aventuras y fantasía. Y puede, solo puede, que algún día te enseñe algo de lo que escribo. Pero para eso vamos a tener que seguir conociéndonos. —dijo finalmente.

—Me parece un trato justo. —le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Nos terminamos el chocolate caliente y le dije que estaba completamente segura de que el lunes volvería a pedírselo. No me extrañaba que aquella bebida fuera un éxito entre los clientes.

Como ya se había vuelto una costumbre entre nosotros, Flynn me daba unas cuantas galletas antes de irme, pero esta vez junto a la bolsa de papel, había también un post-it enganchado. Al mirar qué había escrito, me encontré con un número de teléfono apuntado.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté creyendo saber la respuesta.

—Es mi número de teléfono, así podemos seguir conociéndonos si no podemos vernos todos los días. —dijo con su distintiva sonrisa.

—Mmm me lo pensaré. Adiós, Flynn, que pases un buen fin de semana. —me despedí.

—Igualmente, rubita. —se despidió, guiñándome un ojo.

Mentiría si dijera que lo primero que hice al sentarme en un banco antes de entrar a clase no fue guardar el número de Flynn en mi lista de contactos.

Debatí internamente si decirle algo, pero no sabía muy bien cómo empezar la conversación, y por alguna extraña razón, el corazón me iba a mil por hora sabiendo que ahora podría hablar con Flynn siempre que me apeteciera.

Pero no fue hasta la noche cuando finalmente me atreví a hablarle.

Cassandra hacía rato que se había ido a dormir, y yo estaba leyendo uno de los libros que Flynn me había recomendado. Dejé el libro sobre la mesita de noche y nerviosa, cogí el móvil.

Busqué el contacto de Flynn y le di al icono de abrir una nueva conversación.

**_«Te hablo con la condición de que no guardes mi número poniéndome de nombre de contacto “Rubita” :P»_** En menos de un minuto junto a su nombre apareció que Flynn estaba en línea, y los pequeños ticks grises junto a mi mensaje se volvieron de color azul. Se desconectó durante unos segundos y cuando volvió a estar en línea junto a su nombre apareció que estaba escribiendo. De repente, el corazón me latía de manera desbocada.

**_«Tarde ;)»_** Respondió, y seguidamente, me envió una captura de pantalla de nuestra conversación, donde se veía que mi nombre de contacto, era «Rubita», pero lo que me llamó la atención, es que junto a aquel mote, Flynn había añadido también el emoji de un sol.

**_«¿Por qué un sol junto al mote?»_** Pregunté con curiosidad.

Los ticks azules aparecieron en el instante en que envié mi mensaje, pero Flynn tardó unos segundos —que me parecieron eternos— en responder. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, pensé que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

**_«Porque eres como un rayito de sol.»_ **

Releí el mensaje una y otra vez, pensando si aquello era sarcasmo o si Flynn estaba diciendo aquello totalmente en serio. Mi corazón me decía que Flynn me había dicho aquello porque realmente lo pensaba; que no había maldad tras aquel tierno mensaje.

Aun así, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y no supe cómo responderle, bloqueé el móvil y me tumbé en la cama, donde perdí la noción del tiempo tratando de ponerle orden a mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

Giré el rostro y miré a Cassandra, sintiéndome tremendamente culpable por no haberle estado explicando todo esto que estaba sintiendo desde el principio. Ahora no sabía si era tarde para explicárselo, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, y era mejor que fuera más pronto que tarde.

Volví a pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquella semana, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el viernes lo que descubrí sobre Flynn Rider, es que me gustaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por Flynn, pero... ¿Se atreverá a contárselo a Cassandra? Y si finalmente se lo cuenta... ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Se avecina drama entre Rapunzel y Cassandra? Pronto obtendréis las respuestas, así que vais a tener que seguir bien atentos a la historia.
> 
> Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y kudos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**** **_—18 de Octubre—_ **

****

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde mi llegada a la universidad.

Desde el primer día en que Flynn y yo comenzamos a mensajearnos, no hemos parado de hacerlo hasta este preciso instante. Cada vez tenía más claro dos cosas: que Flynn estaba innegablemente ligando conmigo, y que él cada vez me gustaba más.

Cada día a la hora de mi descanso he estado yendo a verle y nos hemos seguido conociendo. Parecía que había química entre los dos, y también parecía que los dos queríamos avanzar en todo el tema de «seguir conociéndonos», pero había un pequeño problema; había algo que parecía no avanzar: mi amistad con Cassandra.

Hacía semanas que había terminado su sorpresa, y todavía estaba esperando el momento perfecto para dársela. Pero parecía que ese momento nunca llegaba, y creía saber por qué: cada vez me estaba costando más no hablar sobre Flynn con ella, y cuando lo hacía, era como desatar una tormenta. No entendía si lo que le molestaba a Cassandra era la sola existencia de Flynn o que él hubiera llamado mi atención, fuera cual fuere el caso, resultaba imposible saberlo porque se ponía a la defensiva. Y siempre acababa de la misma manera: con Cassandra pidiéndome que no me fiara de Flynn y que intentara no acercarme a él porque no quería que se aprovechara de mí como con las demás chicas.

Me sentía un poco ofendida, ¿acaso Cassandra no confiaba en que pudiera cuidar de mí misma? Quizá era porque no sabía por todo lo que había pasado, pero era más fuerte de lo que ella creía.

Lo peor de todo, es que la desconfianza que ella sentía por Flynn, hacía mella en mi confianza en él. Creía que podía confiar en Flynn, tenía la sensación de que todo lo que había entre nosotros era real; que no había malas intenciones detrás de sus palabras y acciones, pero cada vez que Cassandra reafirmaba lo poco que podía fiarme de él, más me costaba no creerla y sospechar que Flynn quería aprovecharse de mí.

Y eso repercutía en mi relación con ambos: sentía que no podía confiar en Cassandra para explicarle todo lo que sentía por él, y que por mucho que Flynn me gustara, debía estar siempre alerta a su lado.

Todo aquello empezaba a asfixiarme un poco. Quería ser sincera con Cassandra, pero cada vez me estaba costando más decirle la verdad, y sabía que cuanto más tardara en hacerlo, peor sería su reacción.

Pero no iba a desistir con Flynn, mi corazón me decía que podía fiarme de él, y quería creerlo. Es por eso, que ayer le pregunté a Flynn si hoy podíamos vernos ya que los sábados son su día libre. Él dijo que sí y ambos quedamos en ir a dar una vuelta al paseo marítimo por la tarde. Cassandra tenía que quedarse todo el fin de semana haciendo un trabajo, así que estaba casi segura de que no habría peligro en que nos la cruzásemos en algún momento.

Me llegó una notificación al móvil, al ver escrito el nombre de Flynn mi rostro se iluminó.

**_«Estoy en la entrada de la residencia, aquí te espero ;)»_ **

**_«¡Ya bajo!»_ **

Respondí con rapidez mientras cogía mi chaqueta del armario. Me la puse a toda prisa mientras guardaba el móvil, la cartera y las llaves en los bolsillos.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Cassandra justo cuando estaba a punto de despedirme.

—Emm… voy a dar una vuelta al centro, quiero mirar la tienda de material de bellas artes y una librería que me han recomendado. —sentí un nudo horrible en el estómago al ser consciente de que estaba mintiéndole descaradamente.

Cassandra me miró entrecerrando los ojos y por un instante sentí que me había pillado.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho antes podría haberte acompañado. —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

No me gustó el tono en que me había dicho aquello, me dio la sensación de que me estaba echando en cara que no hubiera contado con ella para ir al centro.

—Lo siento, como me dijiste que tenías tanto trabajo que hacer no quise molestarte… —eso era cierto. Pero no podía decirle la absoluta y completa verdad de por qué no la había invitado.

—No importa, pásalo bien. —dijo antes de volver a clavar los ojos en su trabajo.

—Gracias… nos vemos luego —me despedí finalmente.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras intenté calmarme un poco. Por cosas como aquella sentía que mi amistad con Cassandra no avanzaba. Sí, nos estábamos llevando cada vez mejor y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas. Pero sentía que de alguna manera, Cassandra trataba de controlar cada uno de mis movimientos, y aquello me estaba agobiando cada vez más.

No sabía si era la sensación que me daba por estar ocultándole lo de Flynn o por si realmente tenía razón y Cassandra quería controlarme.

En el fondo también creía que Cassandra era simplemente sobreprotectora, ella siempre quería saber adónde iba o de dónde venía, y normalmente, si podía acompañarme a los lugares a los que quería ir, lo hacía.

Pero, ¿por qué era así de sobreprotectora precisamente conmigo?

Sabía que la solución a todo esto era hablarlo con ella, y si esto seguía así, tendría que hacerlo cuanto antes mejor. No soportaba sentirme tan agobiada; me sentía _atrapada_.

Y no quería que aquellos sentimientos me alejaran de Cassandra.

Al salir de la residencia el ya tan usual entusiasmo de Flynn me recibió:

—¡Rayito de sol!

—Hola, Flynn. —saludé sonrojándome. Después de semanas recibiendo aquel afectuoso apodo todavía sentía algo en el estómago que me hacía cosquillas al escucharlo.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó ofreciéndome su brazo.

—Por supuesto. —respondí mientras entrelazaba mi brazo con el suyo.

Seguimos el camino que lleva hasta la playa para llegar al paseo marítimo. Al ser sábado la playa estaba abarrotada de gente disfrutando el poco rato de sol que quedaba. Había gente que incluso se atrevía a bañarse en el mar. Para mi gusto hacía ya demasiado fresco como para bañarse, aunque al verles en el agua me di cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos el verano.

Caminamos charlando sobre cómo había ido nuestro día. Yo no había hecho mucho a parte de estudiar, pero en cambio, la mañana de Flynn me había resultado muy interesante. A pesar de ser su día libre, Lance le había pedido si podía ir por la mañana a la cafetería a ayudarle. Y aunque era un secreto, me explicó que estaban intentando preparar alguna bebida especial para Halloween, y entre los dos habían estado probando diferentes recetas, al final han ideado dos bebidas que pondrán a la venta la semana que viene. Flynn me enseñó la foto de las dos bebidas que habían quedado mejor: una que parecía ser sangre y otra que… bueno, digamos que parecía el contenido del caldero de una bruja. Al decirle lo que me habían parecido rio, diciendo que precisamente el segundo se llamaba literalmente: «el caldero de la bruja». Estaba deseando probarlas.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Flynn era su creatividad. Era algo que me había quedado claro desde el principio, cuando me explicó que siempre lleva encima una libreta donde apunta sus ideas. Me moría por saber sobre qué escribía, y ya no solo sobre qué escribía en sus historias; me moría por descubrir el maravilloso mundo que había en su mente. Y lo más parecido que había a eso, eran las ideas que evocaba en su libreta. No es que quisiera leer su libreta, eso sería terriblemente invasivo, solo quería que compartiera conmigo sus ideas. Aunque creo que a su manera, empezaba a hacerlo.

Aquello era agradable, me sentía a gusto junto a Flynn. Mientras paseábamos y charlábamos me daba la sensación de que podía confiar en él, pero sabía que quizá debía escuchar a Cassandra. Y que quizá también, necesitaba conocer la historia de Flynn de primera mano.

Llegamos finalmente al paseo marítimo y nos acercamos a una de las paraditas de comida que hay instaladas durante todo el año.

—¿Qué te apetece? —preguntó Flynn sacando ya la cartera.

—¿No puedo invitarte yo por una vez? —pregunté. Me sabía mal que pagara él, puesto que cada día me regalaba galletas en la cafetería.

—Mmm, no. Hoy me toca a mí. La próxima vez pagas tú, ¿trato hecho? —propuso dedicándome su arrebatadora sonrisa.

—Está bien. —respondí finalmente. Aquella sonrisa y pensar en que habría «próxima vez» me había hecho bajar la guardia.

Todavía me preguntaba si aquello podía considerarse una cita o si simplemente éramos dos amigos que habían quedado para dar un paseo. Personalmente prefería pensar en lo primero. Y a juzgar por lo rápido que me latía el corazón, él también opinaba lo mismo.

Los dos compramos una manzana de caramelo y fuimos al final del paseo donde hay unos cuantos bancos. La vista al mar era preciosa, y el sol cada vez estaba más bajo, bañándolo todo con su luz anaranjada. Antes de sentarnos, Flynn sacó el móvil y le miré intrigada.

—¿Puedo hacerte unas cuantas fotos? Esta iluminación te favorece mucho. —dijo mientras me dedicaba aquella cálida mirada. No podía decirle que no.

—Vale. Pero espera un momento, prefiero sacarme la chaqueta. —Sí, tenía que reconocerlo, me había esmerado en ir mona, aunque pensaba que no iba a lucirlo al tener que llevar la chaqueta. Se ve que estaba equivocada. Me había puesto unos vaqueros de tiro alto y una de mis blusas favoritas de color lila —sí, la mitad de mi armario es de color lila. Y aunque es uno de mis colores favoritos, no podría elegir un solo color como mi favorito, eso sí, el lila en especial siempre he creído que me favorece bastante—, y por una vez, me había dejado el pelo suelto salvo por una pequeña trenza que me pasaba alrededor de la cabeza como si fuera una diadema. Dejé la chaqueta sobre un banco que teníamos cerca y me preparé para posar.

La mirada de Flynn se tornó más dulce mientras me miraba y por un instante pareció olvidarse que tenía que hacerme fotos.

—¿Así estoy bien? —pregunté apoyándome en la baranda del paseo.

—Sí… así estás genial —respondió Flynn mientras apuntaba el objetivo de la cámara hacia mí—, mejor ponte de lado, sino la foto saldrá a contraluz.

—Oh, vale. —con el costado apoyado contra la barandilla y sonriendo a la cámara, Flynn comenzó a hacerme fotos.

Según iba haciendo las fotos me las iba enseñando, y la verdad es que tenía bastante buen ojo con la fotografía. Otra cosa más para añadir a la lista de «cosas que me gustan sobre Flynn Rider».

Para las últimas fotos me puse de cara hacia la puesta de sol. Al final cerré los ojos disfrutando del sonido del mar.

—Perfecta… —escuché a Flynn decir casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté mirándole, sonrojándome y sabiendo muy bien lo que había escuchado.

—Emmm, no te muevas, la iluminación es genial. —dijo ignorando mi pregunta e intentando esconder tras el móvil que él también se había sonrojado.

Las últimas fotos habían quedado realmente bien, me gustaba mucho cómo la iluminación realzaba el verde de mis ojos.

—¿Nos hacemos unas cuantas fotos juntos? —pregunté.

—Bueno vale, me parece justo. A ver si vas a ser la única aquí con derecho a lucir modelito —respondió él bromeando. Yo le saqué la lengua en respuesta—, deja que me saque la chaqueta.

Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Flynn con la camisa y el delantal de la cafetería, y al verle con una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro casi me quedo sin respiración. ¿De verdad podía existir alguien tan atractivo? Aparentemente sí, porque Flynn lo acababa de demostrar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él con una tímida sonrisa.

—No, nada, es que estás muy guapo, se me hace raro verte sin el uniforme de la cafetería. —respondí con sinceridad.

—Oh, vaya… gracias. —dijo sonrojándose visiblemente.

—¿Nos sentamos en el banco para hacer las fotos? Así no tendrás que agacharte tanto para hacerlas. —comenté al ser consciente de que Flynn me sacaba media cabeza de altura.

—Claro.

Nos sentamos y Flynn pulsó la opción de la cámara interior del móvil.

—Acércate un poco más. —comentó el intentando que los dos quedáramos bien encuadrados en la foto.

Sentir el rostro de Flynn tan cerca del mío estaba haciendo que el corazón me latiera a mil por hora y que me costara respirar. Intenté que no notara lo mucho que su cercanía me afectaba, pero viendo su expresión reflejada en la pantalla del móvil podía sentir que él se sentía igual que yo.

Después de hacernos unas cuantas —bastantes— fotos, algunas con filtros graciosos incluidas, decidimos dar por concluida la sesión de fotos.

Sentía cómo la tensión entre los dos podía cortarse con la punta de un palillo, y aunque creía estar un poco más relajada, mi acelerado corazón opinaba lo contrario.

Giré el rostro y me encontré con la mirada de Flynn fija en mí. Algo en mi interior me decía a gritos que aquello era señal de que estaba a punto de besarme, y de que yo me moría por hacerlo también.

Pero primero necesitaba tener las cosas claras; necesitaba saber la verdad en boca de Flynn. Respiré profundamente e intenté organizar mis pensamientos antes de empezar a hablar.

—Flynn… me gustas mucho, pero… —dije con la voz algo temblorosa por los nervios.

—¿Pero? —me invitó a seguir hablando, mirándome algo temeroso, pero con la mirada llena de esperanza.

—Pero he escuchado ciertos rumores sobre ti, sobre que eres un ligón y cómo sueles aprovecharte de las chicas, me gustaría saber la verdad que hay tras esos rumores. —expliqué, viendo cómo su mirada se llenaba de frustración.

Suspiró y se quedó pensativo unos segundos, hasta que finalmente habló.

—Supongo que todo eso ha terminado siendo una verdad a medias que me ha perseguido durante años, aunque nunca me había importado lo que la gente dijera o pensara de mí… hasta ahora —dijo mirándome muy fijamente, haciéndome entender que aquello iba por mí—. Cuando empecé a estudiar en la universidad de Corona conocí a una chica, empezamos a salir y la verdad es que estaba muy feliz con aquella relación. Pero poco a poco la relación se fue enfriando, discutíamos por todo y nunca había comunicación por su parte, así que nunca podíamos arreglar las cosas, solo ir poniendo parches, hasta que todo estalló y nuestra relación se acabó —Flynn hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente—, y, bueno… no estoy orgulloso de esto, pero después de dejarlo con ella, empecé a enrollarme con chicas por despecho, nunca quise aprovecharme de ellas, siempre traté de dejar claro desde el principio qué era lo que buscaba, y por algún motivo, al poco tiempo de enrollarme con ellas venían hechas una furia, diciendo que durante todo ese tiempo habían creído que quería ir en serio con ellas. Entonces el rumor de que me aprovechaba de ellas prometiéndoles una relación estable para poder acostarme con ellas corrió como la pólvora. Nunca supe quién comenzó el rumor, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha. Esa es la historia que hay detrás de los rumores, si la gente ha seguido añadiendo más detalles a esas mentiras, eso ya no lo sé, pero al menos ahora sabes mi parte de la historia.

Miré en silencio a Flynn largo y tendido, tratando de procesar toda la información que me acababa de soltar; tratando de ver en sus ojos si todo lo que me había explicado era verdad.

—Rapunzel… tú también me gustas mucho. Muchísimo. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Desde el momento en que te vi entrar por primera vez en la cafetería, sabía que ibas a cambiar mi vida por completo, y… me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí y me dieras una oportunidad. —dijo finalmente, mirándome lleno de esperanza.

Sus palabras parecían ser sinceras e hicieron que mi corazón retumbara contra mi pecho de manera desbocada, pero tenía miedo; tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera una trampa. Aun así quería creerle.

—Y… ¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? —le pregunté buscando un atisbo de esperanza en su siguiente respuesta.

—¿Crees que te mentiría? —preguntó él, parecía dolido.

—¡No! No lo sé… —suspiré pesadamente— Flynn, quiero creerte, pero me han mentido durante casi toda mi vida, y cuando se trata de tenderle a alguien mi corazón… quiero hacerlo sabiendo que no van a volver a hacerme daño, ¿lo entiendes? —le miré tratando de que entendiera que necesitaba que fuera un poco más paciente y comprensivo conmigo. Todavía me costaba un poco abrirme a la gente, y no quería sentirme así con él; quería confiar plenamente en Flynn.

—Y si… Rapunzel, y si te demuestro que estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿creerías lo que digo? ¿Confiarías en mí y me darías una oportunidad? —me preguntó, entrelazando su mano con la mía.

—Sí. —respondí al instante.

—Entonces te prometo que te lo demostraré. —dijo dedicándome una mirada llena de convicción.

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que me demostrase que podía confiar sin miedo alguno en él.

* * *

El sol hacía rato que se había acabado de poner y el cielo dejó atrás sus anaranjados colores para dar paso a los azules de la noche. Era momento de volver a la residencia. Nos pusimos la chaqueta y tiramos los palos de las manzanas de caramelo a la basura.

Los dos caminamos en un agradable silencio, disfrutando del sonido del mar y del calor de nuestras manos entrelazadas. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la residencia y Flynn soltó mi mano —muy a mi pesar—, nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Luego me pasas las fotos? —pregunté rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

—Sí, claro, en cuanto llegue a casa te las paso.

—Genial, gracias.

Los dos nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué más decir pero sin querer separarnos todavía.

—Te veo el lunes, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

—Claro, tengo que darles el visto bueno a vuestras bebidas de Halloween. —dije bromeando consiguiendo hacerle sonreír.

—Perfecto, nos vemos el lunes entonces. Buenas noches, rubita. —se despidió, cogiendo mi mano una última vez para depositar un beso en los nudillos. Aquello me había pillado totalmente desprevenida.

—Buenas noches. —dije finalmente con la voz entrecortada.

Flynn me dedicó su arrebatadora sonrisa antes de irse, sabiendo muy bien lo que había conseguido provocar en mí, y dándose la vuelta se marchó.

Entré al recibidor de la residencia, apoyándome en una de las paredes para tratar de recuperar el aliento antes de subir a la habitación.

Fui al ascensor, al entrar y mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta de la sonrisilla que me estaba resultando imposible esconder, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo antes de ver a Cassandra.

Respiré profundamente repetidas veces mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y entraba al pasillo de la segunda planta. Al introducir la llave en la ranura de la puerta me sentía un poco más calmada.

—Sí que has tardado, ¿no? Pensaba que estarías fuera menos tiempo. —dijo Cassandra nada más entré a la habitación.

—Eeh, hola a ti también —respondí mientras me sacaba de los bolsillos el móvil y la cartera y colgaba la chaqueta en el armario—, no sabía que tenía toque de queda o algo así.

—No, pero estaba preocupada.

—¿Preocupada por qué? Ya te había dicho que iba al centro, me he entretenido un poco y ya está. —respondí un poco a la defensiva.

—Vale —respondió Cassandra. Suspiró y cambió de tema—, voy a ir a cenar, ¿te vienes?

Todavía estaba un poco empachada por la manzana de caramelo, pero se estaba haciendo tarde, mejor si intentaba comer aunque solo fuera un poco.

—Sí, deja que ponga el móvil a cargar primero. —respondí yendo a buscar el cargador. Al conectarlo al enchufe junto a la mesita de noche revisé si Flynn me había escrito, pero todavía no me había llegado ningún mensaje.

Finalmente dejé el móvil sobre la mesita y las dos salimos de la habitación.

* * *

Al volver de cenar me puse el pijama, me cepillé los dientes, me desenredé el pelo y me lo recogí en una trenza. Me senté en la cama y recordé que estaba esperando que Flynn me escribiera. Desenchufé el móvil del cargador y me recosté contra la pared. Desbloqueé la pantalla y vi que me habían llegado como tropecientos mensajes por parte de Flynn.

Eran todas las fotos que me había hecho más las que nos habíamos hecho juntos, durante unos minutos me quedé embelesada mirándolas. Al final de toda la conversación había citado una de las fotos en las que estaba mirando la puesta de sol, diciendo:

**_«Esta es mi foto favorita, mientras tú mirabas la puesta de sol, yo estaba miraba a mi rayito de sol particular.»_ **

Si no hubiera sido porque Cassandra estaba frente a mí en su cama, creo que el gritito que hubiera soltado habría asustado hasta a los vecinos de al lado. Traté de contenerme, pero sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras mi corazón latía desbocadamente.

No sabía muy bien cómo responderle a eso, así que le envié unos cuantos emojis de corazones y bloqueé el móvil antes de que pudiera arrepentirme de mi decisión.

Pocos minutos después me llegó otra notificación. Volvía a ser un mensaje de Flynn.

**_«¿Irás a la fiesta de Halloween?»_ **

**_«Todavía no lo sé, ¿por?»_** Pregunté intrigada.

**_«Porque ya sé cómo puedo demostrar que los rumores que circulan sobre mí son falsos.»_** Respondió Flynn finalmente.

**_«¿Cómo?»_** Pregunté con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho.

**_«He descubierto quién fue la persona que los comenzó a esparcir.»_ **

**_«¿Quién?»_** Pregunté con las manos temblorosas.

**_«Preferiría que esto lo hablásemos en persona, por eso me gustaría saber si vendrás.»_ **

Me estaba muriendo de la intriga y los nervios.

**_«¿Y no podemos hablarlo el lunes?»_** Pregunté esperanzada.

**_«No, porque precisamente la persona que te digo, va a venir a la fiesta, y quiero que sepas la verdad de primera mano.»_** Leí su respuesta sintiendo cómo los nervios se apoderaban completamente de mi cuerpo. Respiré profundamente, alzando la vista y mirando a Cassandra. Sabía que si iba a la fiesta ella también querría venir, tendríamos que pensar en una manera de despistarla para poder hablar tranquilamente. Y quizá cuando supiera la verdad sobre Flynn, si se lo explicaba a Cassandra se lo tomaría mejor que si se lo explicase ahora. Quizá por una vez esperar parecía la mejor opción.

**_«Está bien, iré.»_** Respondí finalmente.

Me tumbé, sintiéndome hecha un manojo de nervios, tanto por saber que pronto conocería toda la verdad sobre Flynn, como por saber que eso implicaba explicarle a Cassandra finalmente cómo me sentía por él. Por mucho que quisiera que todo saliera bien con los dos… tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creeís que Flynn está siendo sincero con Rapunzel? ¿Tendremos un final feliz en el siguiente capítulo? (aunque no temáis, no será el último capítulo ni mucho menos :P) ¿Qué pasará cuando Cassandra sepa toda la verdad?  
> ¿Estáis tan emocionados como yo por la introducción de Stalyan en esta historia? 
> 
> Espero vuestras opiniones y que estéis disfrutando cada vez más de esta historia :)  
> El siguiente capítulo creo que me llevará bastante tiempo escribirlo por todas las cosas que van a pasar, pero intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Mil gracias por todo vuestro apoyo hasta ahora <3


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega la fiesta de Halloween, y junto a ella, toda la verdad sobre la identidad de Flynn Rider.  
> Aunque... no todo irá tan bien como Rapunzel cree, ¿o sí?

**_—28 de Octubre—_ **

Faltaban pocos días para la fiesta de Halloween, Flynn y yo habíamos decidido finalmente ir con unos disfraces a juego. Después de pasarnos varios días mirando catálogos de tiendas de disfraces durante nuestros descansos, terminamos decidiéndonos por ir de príncipe y princesa de época victoriana, y para poder hablar más tranquilamente en la fiesta sin miedo de que Cassandra se diera cuenta de con quién estuviera hablando, pensamos que sería buena idea añadir una máscara al atuendo.

Por su parte, Cassandra decidió que iría a la fiesta disfrazada de Valquiria, uno de sus personajes favoritos de Marvel. Así que aquella misma tarde fuimos a por los disfraces. Flynn iría mañana a por el suyo y se encargaría de comprar también las máscaras.

—¿Tienes el catálogo? —preguntó Cassandra antes de que saliéramos de la habitación.

Miré dentro de la bolsa de tela que llevaba colgada al hombro para asegurarme.

—¡Lo tengo! —le confirmé.

—Genial.

Cerré la puerta y fuimos a la parada de bus. Mientras esperábamos a que llegara el autobús aproveché para avisar a Flynn de que íbamos de camino a comprar los disfraces.

**_«Vamos a ir ya al centro a comprar los disfraces~»_** Informé a Flynn.

**_«¿Me lo enseñarás cuando lo hayas comprado? ;)»_** Preguntó él.

**_«Mmm deja que lo piense... no. Tendrás que esperar a verlo en la fiesta :P»_** Quería enseñárselo tan pronto como lo comprase, pero prefería ver su reacción al verme con el vestido por primera vez en persona.

**_«Ouch, pero vale, merecerá la pena esperar.»_** Esperaba que Flynn tuviera razón.

**_«Luego hablamos que ya llega el bus.»_** Respondí mientras me subía al autobús.

**_«Hasta luego, rayito de sol :)»_** Sonreí de oreja a oreja al leer la respuesta de Flynn. Creo que me resultaría imposible cansarme de aquel cariñoso apodo.

Al guardar el móvil en la bolsa de tela vi que Cassandra me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Me puse un poco nerviosa al pensar que quizá hubiera visto con quien estaba hablando, pero no dijo nada. Y eso me puso más nerviosa aún. Estaba deseando poder explicarle toda la verdad de una vez por todas.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad fuimos directas a la tienda de disfraces, entramos y preguntamos en el mostrador si tenían los que estábamos buscando. El chico que había tras el mostrador nos acompañó hasta la sección donde debían estar. Cassandra encontró el disfraz de Valquiria que quería y mientras yo buscaba el mío ella fue a buscar espadas para llevar a juego con su disfraz. Poco después di con el mío. Antes de comprarlo quería asegurarme que me quedaba bien. Busqué a Cassandra, que todavía estaba en la sección de complementos.

—Voy a probarme el vestido. —le informé.

—Vale, yo iré en un momento. —dijo mientras miraba una de las espadas que había en un expositor.

Ya en el probador me desvestí y saqué el vestido de su funda para poder ponérmelo.

A pesar de ser un disfraz, la tela parecía ser de una calidad bastante decente y era muy bonito. Era blanco con todos los detalles en dorado, de largo me tapaba hasta los pies, así que no me tendría que preocupar por llevar unos zapatos a juego. La falda era tableada y pomposa, el bajo tenía puntilla de encaje de color dorado, al igual que las mangas y el cuello. Las mangas llegaban hasta el codo y una tela de gasa caía hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Toda la parte delantera del corsé era dorado y tanto el estampado que lo decoraba como la cinta eran de color blanco. Estiré la cinta con cuidado hasta que el corsé quedó bien ajustado y la até.

—¿Rapunzel? ¿Estás dentro del probador? —escuché a Cassandra preguntar desde el otro lado.

—¡Sí! Ahora salgo. —respondí mientras me ajustaba bien el vestido. Me miré en el espejo y me encantó lo que vi. Si hubiera nacido en otra época, me habría encantado llevar aquel tipo de vestidos de vez en cuando, aunque resultaban poco prácticos si lo que querías era moverte con facilidad.

Abrí la puerta del probador y di una vuelta lentamente para que Cassandra viera bien todo el vestido.

—¡Tachán! ¿Te gusta? —le pregunté emocionada.

—Estás… wow. —respondió Cassandra quedándose con la boca abierta.

—Asumiré que eso es un «te queda muy bien» —dije bromeando.

—Sí, te queda perfecto. Parece que hayas nacido para ser una princesa. —dijo ella con tono bromista. Pero por alguna razón se sonrojó, y su comentario me hizo sonrojar a mí también.

—Muchas gracias, ya sabes, me llamaban «la princesa perdida» por algo. —respondí bromeando un poco nerviosa, aunque aquel tema me seguía afectando bastante…

—Oh, claro. Disculpad que no os hubiera reconocido antes, majestad. —respondió Cassandra haciendo una reverencia.

Al incorporarse las dos nos reímos.

—¿Te has probado el tuyo? —le pregunté señalando su disfraz.

—Todavía no, me he entretenido con las espadas, pero al final he encontrado las que usa Valquiria. —dijo ella enseñándome dos espadas.

—¡Genial! Pues mientras te lo pruebas voy a cambiarme. —comenté entrando de nuevo al probador.

—Vale, estaré en el probador de al lado.

Antes de quitarme el vestido estuve muy tentada de hacerme una foto y enseñársela a Flynn, pero prefería ver su primera impresión en persona, y solo tenía que esperar tres días, tampoco era para tanto. Como había dicho Flynn, merecería la pena esperar.

Me saqué el vestido y lo coloqué de nuevo en la percha. Cuando terminé de vestirme salí del probador y esperé a que Cassandra saliera.

—Cassandra, ¿sigues en el probador? —pregunté al ver que tardaba tanto.

—Sí, es que la armadura tiene demasiadas partes. —respondió ella.

—¿Quieres que entre a ayudarte? —me ofrecí.

—N-No hace falta, gracias. —respondió un poco nerviosa. Quizá Cassandra era vergonzosa, así que no quise incomodarla.

—Vale, pues aquí te espero.

Unos minutos después Cassandra salió del probador blandiendo las espadas.

—Si la capa ondease esto sería mucho más épico. —dijo haciendo una pose heroica.

—¡Pero te queda genial! —le dije con sinceridad, a decir verdad le sentaba realmente bien llevar una armadura.

—Gracias, me gusta mucho cómo me queda. —dijo sonrojándose levemente.

—En otra época en la que yo hubiera sido una princesa, tú podrías haber sido mi guardia personal.

—¡Sería la capitana de la guardia real! —bromeó ella alzando una de sus espadas.

—La mejor guardia de todas.

Cassandra sonrió sonrojándose ante mi comentario.

—Voy a cambiarme.

—¡Vale! Voy a la sección de accesorios mientras te espero.

—Perfecto, ahora iré para allí. —dijo Cassandra metiéndose en el probador.

Al llegar a la sección de accesorios busqué la estantería donde deberían estar las máscaras. Finalmente las encontré junto a las caretas. Había mucha variedad de máscaras, pero encontré una que era perfecta y además iba a juego con nuestros disfraces. La base de la máscara era de color blanco, alrededor de los ojos y en diversas partes donde se extendía un patrón redondeado era de color dorado, y tanto en la parte del párpado superior como inferior, el patrón dorado enmarcaba un pequeño pentagrama con notas musicales. Solo cubría la zona de los ojos y tenía una goma para que pudiera ir bien sujeta al rostro.

Le hice una foto y se la envié a Flynn.

**_«¿Qué te parece esta máscara? Me ha gustado muchísimo y creo que es perfecta para nuestros disfraces.»_ **

Flynn no tardó mucho en responder.

**_«¡Me encanta! Mañana las compro. ¿Cómo ha ido con el disfraz_**?» Preguntó él.

**_«Genial, creo que te va a gustar mucho.»_** Respondí intentando imaginarme cómo sería su reacción al verme con el vestido.

**_«Seguro que te queda perfecto, estoy deseando verlo ;)»_** Respondió haciéndome sonrojar aún más.

—¿Vamos a pagar? —me sobresalté al no darme cuenta de que Cassandra se había acercado a mi lado.

—¡Sí, vamos! —respondí un poco nerviosa guardando el móvil.

Después de comprar los disfraces volvimos a la residencia.

* * *

**_—30 de Octubre—_ **

Aquella mañana me desperté de muy buen humor al ver el mensaje que Flynn me había enviado.

**_«Buenos días, rayito de sol. Tengo en la cafetería tu máscara, después cuando te pases te la doy. Y una buena ración de galletas recién horneadas también te están esperando :D»_ **

**_«Buenos días, Flynn. ¡Muchas gracias! Nos vemos en un rato~»_** Respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me levanté de la cama y me estiré desperezándome, estaba deseando que llegase la hora del descanso.

Escuché que Cassandra estaba en el baño, así que mientras esperaba que lo dejase libre me puse a preparar la ropa que me pondría. Me asomé a la ventana y noté que era un día bastante fresco, abrí el armario y busqué el jersey que más abrigase junto a unos vaqueros.

—Buenos días. —saludó Cassandra al salir del baño.

—¡Buenos días, Cassandra! —respondí terminando de rebuscar por el armario todo lo que me hacía falta.

Cuando ya lo tuve todo preparado me metí en el baño dispuesta a arreglarme.

* * *

Al salir de clase a la hora del descanso fui hasta la cafetería lo más rápido que pude.

—¡Rubita! —saludó Flynn nada más verme entrar por la puerta.

—¡Hola, Flynn! —saludé acercándome a la barra.

—Aquí tienes la máscara. —dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa de plástico de debajo de la barra.

—Gracias, ¿cuánto te debo? —pregunté mientras cogía la bolsa y la guardaba dentro de la mochila.

—Mmm veamos, oh sí, me debes un baile mañana en la fiesta. —respondió guiñándome un ojo, haciéndome sonrojar y soltar una pequeña risita.

—Bueno, eso iba a hacerlo igualmente, así que a cambio vas a tener que dejar que te invite a algo la próxima vez que quedemos. —dije decidida cruzándome de brazos.

—Está bien, trato hecho —concedió él—, ve sentándote que ahora voy con nuestros cafés y un montón de galletas.

—¡Vale! —dije yendo a nuestra mesa.

Mientras esperaba a que Flynn llegara abrí la mochila y miré la máscara. El corazón se me aceleró pensando en que mañana por fin llegaría la fiesta. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por todo lo que podría pasar con Cassandra, pero estaba deseando concederle a Flynn aquel baile y muchos más.

* * *

**_—31 de Octubre—_ **

El día de la fiesta de Halloween había llegado por fin, y yo estaba muerta de los nervios. Tanto porque iba a saber la verdad sobre Flynn, como porque Cassandra supiera la verdad sobre mis sentimientos.

La fiesta comenzaría a las 21:00 y todavía tenía tres horas para arreglarme con calma. Me di una larga y calentita ducha para relajarme un poco y apaciguar los nervios. Me sequé el pelo y lo desenredé con calma, ya me llegaba por los muslos y aunque me encantaba tenerlo tan largo, desenredar una melena así de larga era cansadísimo. Una vez lo tuve desenredado del todo cogí dos mechones y me hice unas pequeñas trenzas a los laterales de la cabeza que quedaban unidas en la parte de atrás. Saqué mi neceser de maquillaje y busqué todo lo que usaría: colorete, pintalabios rosa claro, sombra de ojos dorada, rímel e iluminador. Aunque después llevase la máscara, si me la quitaba quería que la sombra de ojos destacara y fuera a juego con el disfraz. Una vez terminé de maquillarme saqué el disfraz del armario y con cuidado de no mancharlo con el maquillaje me lo puse. Ya que los pies no se verían me puse unos botines para ir cómoda pero en el fondo sentirme un poco elegante. Cogí la máscara y me la puse, me hice un selfie intentando no revelar algún detalle del vestido y se la envié a Flynn.

**_«Ya estoy preparada para la fiesta y para concederte ese baile que te debo :P»_** Escribí justo después de enviar la foto.

Pocos segundos después recibí como respuesta un selfie de Flynn llevando también la máscara. Mentiría si dijera que el corazón no me dio un vuelco al ver lo bien que le quedaba y cómo el dorado de la máscara acentuaba la intensidad de su castaña mirada.

**_«Ya somos dos. Estoy deseando verte ya.»_** Respondió él haciendo que el corazón me latiera aún más deprisa.

**«Yo también.»** Respondí sintiendo que me faltaba la respiración.

Respiré profundamente tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en Flynn, y por suerte en ese momento Cassandra entró en la habitación, así que ayudó bastante a distraerme.

—¿Cuánto falta para la fiesta? —preguntó ella.

Miré la hora en el móvil, eran las 20:05.

—Menos de una hora. —respondí.

—Vale, no tardaré mucho en arreglarme, así que mientras salgamos sobre las 20:30 ya vamos bien de tiempo. —dijo Cassandra mientras sacaba del armario su disfraz.

Mientras esperaba que Cassandra terminara de arreglarse busqué en el armario un bolso de color blanco que compré el otro día para llevar lo justo y necesario, me cabía el móvil la documentación y las llaves, no me haría falta nada más en principio.

—¡Yo ya estoy! ¿Te falta mucho?—pregunté viendo que ya eran las 20:25.

—No, me pongo el pintalabios y ya estoy —respondió Cassandra asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño—, ¡Ahora sí que estoy lista! —dijo saliendo del baño con su disfraz ya puesto y ondeando la capa con la mano.

—Genial vámonos entonces. —dije cogiendo la chaqueta del armario. Cassandra cogió sus espadas y salimos de la habitación.

La fiesta tenía lugar en la sala de actos de la universidad, era una sala enorme, había espacio de sobras para todos los alumnos y mucho más, así que aunque también venga gente de fuera a la fiesta, todavía sobraba espacio para mantener tu espacio vital… dentro de lo que cabía. La música resonaba por todas partes, y aunque estuviera bastante alta, tampoco era desagradable. Dejé la chaqueta en el guardarropa que habían montado justo antes de entrar a la sala y guardé el número que me dieron en el bolso. Al abrir la puerta tenías que pasar por un pequeño túnel hecho con tela, era bastante oscuro y estaba iluminado solo con leds de color rojo, el túnel te llevaba hasta lo que sería la pista de baile. Toda la sala estaba decorada con temática de Halloween, y la iluminación al igual que el túnel era de color rojo, pero era muy tenue y la combinaban también con una luz más cálida a ratos. Todo el mundo llevaba disfraces geniales. Vi a una compañera de clase disfrazada de vampira, le saludé y seguí buscando a Flynn con la mirada.

—¡Rapunzel! ¡Voy un momento a saludar a unas compañeras de clase, espérame aquí! —dijo Cassandra alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharla ya que estábamos muy cerca de los altavoces.

—¡Vale! —respondí.

No pretendía moverme de allí, pero fue entonces cuando mi mirada encontró finalmente a Flynn y mis pies comenzaron a moverse por propia voluntad acercándose a él.

Cuanto más me acercaba más me costaba respirar y más se me aceleraba el corazón, estaba deslumbrante. Su traje iba a juego con el mío, los pantalones, la chaqueta, la camisa y los zapatos eran de color blanco, pero el fajín y las hombreras eran de color dorado. Todos los detalles del traje como los bordados, el broche de la chorrera de la camisa y los botones también eran dorados. Y para complementarlo todo el atuendo, llevaba una banda con el emblema de Corona. Era como si realmente estuviera viendo en persona a un príncipe de Corona. La máscara le daba un aire misterioso y nadie que pasara por su lado podía apartar los ojos de él. No podía culparles.

—Flynn, estás… wow —dije no muy elocuentemente—, estás guapísimo. —dije, esta vez siendo capaz de formar una frase un poco más coherente.

Me esperaba algún comentario presumiendo por su parte, pero parecía como si no hubiera escuchado lo que le había dicho. Estaba embobado mirándome.

—Rapunzel… estás preciosa —respondió él con dulzura y la mirada llena de calidez. Cogió mi mano, me hizo dar una vuelta para verme mejor y finalmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia besó mis nudillos—, eres la princesa más preciosa que Corona jamás haya contemplado.

Me había quedado sin palabras ante el comentario de Flynn, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en qué responderle alguien nos interrumpió.

—Ehem. —carraspeó una chica que había junto a Flynn. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de su presencia. Era una chica muy guapa, alta, esbelta, con un rostro precioso y el pelo de un bonito color cobrizo. Iba disfrazada de pirata y tanto las botas altas como la minifalda del disfraz acentuaban sus bonitas y largas piernas.

—Oh, sí, perdona. Rapunzel, te presento a Stalyan. Ella es la persona de la que te hablé, y también es… mi ex novia. —dijo él mirándome preocupado.

Así que quien había empezado todo esto de los rumores sobre Flynn había sido ella…

—Encantada de conocerte. —le dije cordialmente a Stalyan.

—¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo donde podamos hablar? Estoy segura de que a Flynn no le importará que hablemos a solas un ratito, ¿verdad? —dijo ella cogiéndome del brazo. Antes de que Flynn pudiera responder Stalyan ya me estaba llevando hasta la puerta que daba a los jardines interiores de la universidad. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de piedra y traté de relajarme acomodando el vestido, sintiendo que mi corazón latía desbocadamente. De repente me dio la sensación de que la música de la fiesta se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano.

—Sabes, debes de gustarle mucho a Flynn si después de tantos años se ha atrevido a contactarme de nuevo solamente para que viniera a hablar contigo. —dijo ella un poco hastiada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté un poco confusa. Ella suspiró.

—Mira, creo que Flynn te ha explicado cómo acabó nuestra relación. No fue la relación más sana del mundo, y a pesar de ello, me dolió mucho que terminara. Por eso creo que hay ciertas cosas que mereces saber. —dijo ella mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunté con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho.

—Para empezar, como habrás supuesto, toda la mala reputación que Flynn ha tenido durante todos estos años, ha sido por mi culpa. Pero si hay algo que Flynn nunca haría, es hacerle daño a una chica a propósito, eso te lo aseguro. Es un buen chico, aunque yo nunca supe apreciarlo —Stalyan suspiró profundamente y continuó hablando—, después de que nuestra relación terminara, yo estaba muy dolida, y hubo una temporada en la que pensé en que volveríamos a estar juntos, por eso saboteé todos sus ligues, esparcí rumores y le di una mala imagen, pensando que al final vería que ninguna chica valía tanto la pena como yo. Me equivoqué, y para ese entonces, los rumores se habían vuelto mucho peores y sabía que Flynn sospechaba que los había comenzado a esparcir yo, y no me atreví a rectificar lo que hice. Y aun así, él nunca dijo nada. Al principio me daba igual, porque el dolor me cegó demasiado, pero ahora la verdad es que me avergüenza haber sido tan inmadura. Es por eso que después de tantos años tras haber perdido el contacto, me sorprendió que volviera a hablarme. Pero después de que Flynn me explicara la situación, supe que si todo esto era por una chica, es porque está completa y locamente enamorado de ella, y después de ver cómo te miraba… no me queda ninguna duda de que tengo razón. Créeme, Flynn nunca haría nada para hacerte daño, si crees que después de todo esto lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti, es que no te mereces a ese chico que ha removido cielo y tierra para que sepas la verdad absoluta que hay tras de él. Confía en Flynn. —dijo finalmente.

La miré fijamente y le cogí las manos, todavía estaba procesando todo lo que me había dicho, pero sabía que Stalyan me decía la verdad; sabía que mi corazón siempre había tenido razón y que podía confiar en Flynn sin temor alguno.

—Gracias, Stalyan, muchísimas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí y explicarme todo esto. —respondí dándole un abrazo. Me levanté y salí corriendo hasta la sala, necesitaba encontrar a Flynn.

Seguí corriendo esquivando estudiantes hasta que le vi. Estaba en el mismo lugar donde nos habíamos encontrado. Me fui acercando a él lentamente hasta que le tuve delante.

—Flynn… —dije con la voz entrecortada. El corazón estaba a punto de estallarme.

—Eugene. —dijo él mirándome fijamente y acariciándome la mejilla.

—¿Qué? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Mi auténtico nombre es Eugene Fitzherbert… Flynn Rider es el nombre del protagonista de mis novelas, un día empecé a usarlo de apodo y nunca volví a ser Eugene… hasta hoy. Ahora ya sabes toda la verdad sobre mí. —dijo él algo avergonzado.

Mis manos actuaron antes de que pudiera responder, cogí a Eugene por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo acerqué hasta que pude besarle. La música seguía sonando a nuestro alrededor pero fue como si de repente en el mundo solo existiéramos nosotros dos.

Cuando nos separamos pasé los brazos tras su cuello y le miré fijamente sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Así que… ¿Eugene Fitzherbert? —pregunté coquetamente—, que sepas que Eugene Fitzherbert me gusta mucho más que Flynn Rider.

—Pues eres la primera. —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa.

—Gracias por hacer que Stalyan viniera y me explicara la verdad. —dije mientras empezamos a movernos al compás de la música.

—¿Significa eso que vas a darme una oportunidad? —preguntó el esperanzado.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. —respondí acercándome y dándole otro beso en el que los dos no pudimos evitar sonreír mientras tratábamos de seguir besándonos.

La música volvió a animarse de nuevo y Eugene me miró pícaramente.

—Creo recordar que alguien me debe un baile. —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

Le ofrecí mi mano y él la tomó, empezamos a bailar, no muy bien sincronizados al principio, pero al final conseguimos encontrar nuestro propio ritmo.

Eugene me hacía girar y yo le hacía girar a él. Nos inventamos nuestros propios pasos de baile y no podíamos parar de reír. Saqué el móvil y nos hicimos unas cuantas fotos. Después seguimos bailando. Me lo estaba pasando genial.

Por fin todo empezaba a ir bien.

Hasta que de repente, todo dejó de ir bien.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó alguien empujando a Eugene, arrancándole la máscara y separándonos— ¡Sabía que querías aprovecharte de ella!

Era Cassandra. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en que me había olvidado por completo de ella.

—¡Cassandra, espera! ¡Deja que te lo explique! —le pedí sujetándole del brazo e intentando separarla de Eugene, a quien estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo— ¡No ha hecho nada malo! ¡Al contrario, todos estos meses me ha demostrado que no tiene ninguna mala intención conmigo!

De repente Cassandra se quedó estática, giró el rostro y me dedicó una mirada llena de frialdad. Me quedé completamente paralizada.

—¿¡Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo has estado viéndole a mis espaldas?! ¿¡Que has estado mintiéndome durante meses!? —preguntó Cassandra hecha una furia.

—Cassandra… —estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer o decir.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Estoy harta! —dijo Cassandra alzando la voz y largándose.

Seguía paralizada y de repente la música a mi alrededor me resultó ensordecedora, todo daba vueltas y sentía que me estaba asfixiando.

—No… Cassandra, espera. —supliqué con un hilo de voz sabiendo que ella ya no podía escucharme.

Las manos de Eugene me sujetaron los hombros ayudándome a sentir un poco de estabilidad de nuevo.

—Vamos tras ella. —propuso él con convicción. Yo asentí, sintiendo que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

Salimos de la sala común y recogí mi chaqueta del guardarropa.

Al salir a la calle vi a Cassandra a lo lejos.

—¡Cassandra! —grité intentando que me escuchase— ¡Cassandra, espera por favor!

Corrimos tras ella pero Cassandra no aminoraba el paso. Cada vez veía más borroso por culpa de las lágrimas y mi única manera de saber que iba por buen camino era gracias a la mano de Eugene, que estaba aferrada a la mía dándome fuerzas y ayudándome a seguir adelante.

Finalmente llegamos a la residencia, pasamos de largo el ascensor y subimos por las escaleras intentando alcanzar a Cassandra lo más rápido posible, pero cuando llegamos al rellano de la segunda planta se escuchó un sonoro portazo. Muy seguramente era la puerta de nuestra habitación. Estaba muerta de miedo.

¿Por qué había decidido esperar tanto? ¿Por qué pensé que esto iba a ser la mejor idea? Había sido una estúpida, tendría que haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio, y ahora por mi culpa, iba a perder a Cassandra.

Me quedé parada frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación sintiendo cómo todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Eugene me rodeo con los brazos dándome un fuerte abrazo tratando de transmitirme un poco de tranquilidad.

—Todo irá bien, ya lo verás —dijo él tratando de animarme. Alcé el rostro intentando esbozar una sonrisa pero sin poder conseguirlo. Eugene me quitó la máscara y me dio un beso en la frente— Me quedo aquí afuera por si me necesitas.

—Gracias. —dije finalmente mientras Eugene me daba un último apretón en la mano para animarme.

Saqué la llave de la habitación del bolso con las manos temblorosas y la introduje en la cerradura, mientras la giraba y abría la puerta respiré profundamente preparándome mentalmente para lo que ahora iba a pasar.

—…¿Cassandra? —pregunté con la voz temblorosa. Cassandra estaba sentada en la cama, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y mirando fijamente el suelo—, Cassandra, por favor, déjame explicártelo todo. —le supliqué.

—¿Explicarme el qué? ¿Que durante meses has estado mintiéndome y ocultándome cosas? ¿Te crees que soy tonta? —Cassandra dijo todo aquello alzando la voz cada vez más— ¿¡Te crees que a mí me hace gracia tener que ser tu niñera personal para que después hagas lo que te dé la gana!? ¡Estoy harta! ¡Estoy harta de tener que ir detrás de ti todo el tiempo!

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir? —pregunté confusa, no entendía a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué te crees que soy tu compañera de habitación? ¿Por pura casualidad? No, porque tus padres y el mío prácticamente me obligaron a que estuviera aquí contigo, que te vigilase y cuidase. Y estoy harta de todo esto. —dijo finalmente Cassandra poniéndose de pie y encarándome.

—Así que… ¿todos estos meses has fingido ser mi amiga? ¿Solo te «preocupabas» por mí porque nuestros padres te lo habían pedido? ¿Porque te habían pedido que me tuvieras controlada? —pregunté sintiendo cómo de nuevo aquella sensación de asfixia se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Pero a la vez, cómo la furia también lo hacía.

—¿Qué? No, eso no es verd-

No dejé que Cassandra terminara de hablar, la furia en mi interior estalló.

—¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡Me exiges que sea completamente sincera contigo para poder mantenerme controlada pero tú has estado mintiéndome desde el primer momento! ¡Eres igual que los demás, estoy harta de sentirme controlada! ¡Estoy harta de sentir que no puedo vivir mi vida libremente sin que vigilen todos y cada uno de mis pasos! —cada vez estaba más furiosa y no podía controlar todas las palabras que parecían escapar de mi interior— ¡No es mi culpa que me secuestraran! ¡No es mi culpa que haya tenido que empezar mi vida de nuevo, y nadie me está dando la oportunidad de sentirme realmente libre! Oh, mentira, hay una persona que sí ha conseguido hacer que me sienta realmente libre, y tú has querido mantenerme alejada de él durante todo este tiempo. ¿¡Tan difícil es dejar atrás mi pasado y tratarme como una persona normal!? ¡No quiero que me recuerden constantemente que me pasé diecisiete años secuestrada, quiero vivir una vida normal sin sentir que sigo atrapada! —las lágrimas me caían sin control por las mejillas mientras pronunciaba esas últimas palabras, apenas podía respirar por los sollozos. Me tiré al suelo y me apoyé contra la cama. Ya no podía más. Había aguantado demasiado.

Cassandra se acercó a mi lado lentamente y se sentó junto a mí en silencio. Pasó un rato hasta que finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

—Rapunzel… lo siento muchísimo. De veras. No es verdad que todo este tiempo no hayamos sido amigas, quizá al principio no lo éramos, pero ahora sí. Y me importas mucho, lo último que quería era que te sintieras atrapada. Tienes toda la razón, nunca tendría que haberte ocultado lo que nuestros padres me pidieron hacer, no tenía ningún derecho a tratarte así. Y aunque me duele mucho que me hayas ocultado lo de Flynn… entiendo por qué lo hiciste, y después de todo esto, no puedo reprocharte nada. He sido una idiota. Te prometo que no pienso volver a seguir haciendo lo que me pidieron nuestros padres, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. —dijo ella abatida. Giré el rostro y vi que estaba llorando en silencio.

Las dos habíamos hecho las cosas mal. Estaba arrepentida de no haber sido sincera, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora solo podíamos volver a empezar de nuevo haciendo las cosas mejor y aprender de nuestros errores. Y parecía que Cassandra se sentía igual que yo.

Me levanté y saqué del cajón de mi escritorio la sorpresa que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando poder darle a Cassandra.

—Hace mucho tiempo que llevo queriendo regalarte esto, así que, ¿qué tal si empezamos de cero? —sugerí dándole una pequeña caja de color lila. Cassandra abrió la cajita, revelando una pulsera de abalorios azul celeste con su nombre escrito en amarillo pastel. Yo le enseñé la mía, una pulsera idéntica pero con los abalorios amarillo pastel y mi nombre en morado—, ya sé que quizá es un poco cursi, pero me pareció buena idea llevar pulseras de la amistad a juego… —expliqué poniéndome mi pulsera—, aunque no tienes que llevarla si no quieres.

—¿Las has hecho tú? —preguntó ella mirando su pulsera.

—Sí, las hice a principios de septiembre, pero nunca supe cuándo dártela porque quería que fuera el momento perfecto. —le expliqué esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Para nada en el mundo me esperaba que la reacción que Cassandra tendría al darle su sorpresa fuera darme un abrazo.

—Gracias, Raps. Me encanta. —dijo ella, al separarse se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Raps… era la primera vez que Cassandra usaba un apodo para mí y a decir verdad, me emocioné un poquito, así que terminé abrazándole de nuevo. Quien sabe cuándo sería la siguiente vez que Cassandra me dejaría volver a abrazarla tantas veces seguidas.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Después de ponernos las pulseras nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, sintiendo que poco a poco todo empezaba a ir bien entre las dos finalmente.

—Sé que es un poco follón, pero ¿qué te parece si esta noche juntamos las camas para poder dormir juntas? Podría ser como una fiesta de pijamas improvisada —propuso Cassandra.

—¡Me encanta la idea! —dije levantándome y dando saltitos de alegría.

—Pues vamos a ponernos el pijama y después lo preparamos todo.

—¡Vale!

Después de ponernos el pijama salí un momento al rellano y vi que Eugene estaba sentado junto a la puerta.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó él preocupado levantándose.

—Sí, todo bien —le confirmé dándole un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió—, muchas gracias por todo, Eugene, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer —respondió él apartándome el pelo del rostro y poniéndomelo tras la oreja—, me voy para casa entonces.

—Vale, ves con cuidado.

—Por supuesto. Buenas noches, rayito de sol. —se despidió él dándome un beso en la frente y haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera de ternura.

—Buenas noches, Eugene. —respondí dándole un beso en los labios. Él sonrió y me miró con calidez antes de girarse y marcharse.

Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación Cassandra ya estaba empezando a mover las camas.

—¿Me ayudas? —preguntó apartando la alfombra de mi lado de la habitación.

—¡Claro!

Entre las dos juntamos nuestras camas, encendí los pequeños farolillos de mi cabecero y apagué la luz de la habitación. Nos metimos en la cama y nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre muchas cosas. —comentó ella bromeando, pero sabía a qué se refería.

—Sí, tienes razón. —respondí sonrojándome un poco.

—Así que, ¿Eugene? —dijo ella alzando una ceja.

—Sí, es su verdadero nombre.

—Vaya, sí que me he perdido muchas cosas estos meses.

—Entonces será mejor que empiece desde el principio.

Y así fue como nuestra amistad empezó a formarse sólidamente por fin; así fue cómo por fin pude explicarle a Cassandra todo lo que sentía por Eugene sin miedo. Por fin comenzaba a sentirme libre a su lado; por fin sentía que no tenía por qué ocultarle nada y que podía confiar plenamente en ella.

Seguimos hablando hasta que el sol poco a poco se iba asomando por el horizonte y comenzaba a iluminar la habitación. Ya no podíamos luchar más contra el sueño. La conversación se fue terminando lentamente y nuestros párpados cada vez pesaban más. Me acomodé mejor y cerré los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Cass. —dije con una pequeña sonrisa al haber usado con ella un apodo por fin. Cassandra cogió mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, haciendo que mi corazón se llenara de calidez.

—Buenas noches, Raps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Adiós Flynn Rider! ¡Hola Eugene Fitzherbert! Me hace mucha ilusión que en esta historia Eugene sea el creador de Las hazañas de Flynnigan Rider, más adelante profundizaré en ese tema :P  
> Estoy muy contenta de haber podido darle un poco de protagonismo a Stalyan en este capítulo, espero que más adelante pueda escribir un poco más sobre ella.  
> ¡EL BESO! ¡Estaba deseando que Raps y Eugene se besaran de una vez por todas!  
> ¡Ahora Cassandra por fin sabe toda la verdad! Rapunzel por fin se ha quitado un peso de encima, aunque Eugene ha escuchado toda la discusión tras la puerta... y ahora quiere saber cuál es el pasado de Rapunzel.
> 
> El siguiente capítulo estará lleno de momentos muy tiernos entre Raps y Eugene... aunque no todo va a ser un camino de rosas.
> 
> Espero vuestra opinión, ¡y espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho de este capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mención de secuestros, traumas y maltrato psicológico.

**_—6 de Noviembre—_ **

Ya había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de Halloween. Entre Cass y yo ya no había ningún secreto, por fin esas sensaciones de asfixia y remordimiento habían desaparecido; ahora solo había confianza y complicidad entre las dos. Y desde entonces, las dos no nos habíamos quitado las pulseras de la amistad que hice.

Al día siguiente de que confesáramos todo lo que nos habíamos callado durante meses e hiciéramos las paces, ya no tenía por qué ocultar nada relacionado con Eugene, así que lo primero que hice fue ponerme de fondo de pantalla en el móvil una de las fotos que nos hicimos en el paseo marítimo. Cada vez que miraba el móvil se me escapaba una boba sonrisita pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Los siguientes días cuando fui a la cafetería a la hora del descanso fue como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero a la vez, como si de repente todo fuera completamente nuevo para nosotros. No sabía si era muy educado besar a Eugene delante de todos los clientes, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, nada más acercarme a la barra el lunes lo primero que hice fue saludarle con un beso que él correspondió con mucho gusto.

Así fue como supe que a él le importaba más bien poco que los clientes se enterasen de los avances en nuestra relación.

Pero aun así, todavía quedaba una pregunta que responder, ¿qué éramos?

Suponía que la etiqueta de «amigos» se nos había quedado pequeña. Tampoco habíamos tenido tiempo de poder hablar sobre ello en los descansos. Pero todas mis preocupaciones se disiparon al llegar a la residencia después de clase aquel viernes.

Mientras dejaba la mochila sobre la silla del escritorio y me quitaba la chaqueta, me llegó un mensaje de Eugene.

**_«¿Tienes planes para mañana?»_** Preguntó él.

Me senté en la cama y pensé en si tenía algo que hacer con Cass, pero no, tenía el día completamente libre.

**_«No, nada planeado. ¿Por?»_** Respondí.

**_«Porque tengo una sorpresa para ti, y quería saber si te apetecía que nos viéramos.»_** Respondió haciendo que me muriera de la intriga.

**_«¿Qué sorpresa?»_** Pregunté.

**_«Algo que empieza por “ci” y acaba en “ta”, pero la sorpresa en sí no te la voy a decir ;)»_** Respondió, y al leer que se trataba de una cita, el corazón me dio un vuelco.

**_«¿Así que una cita? Mmm, entonces tendré que esperar a mañana para saber qué estás tramando.»_** Respondí sintiendo cómo cada vez sonreía más y más.

**_«Exacto ;) ¿Te paso a buscar a las 15:00?»_** Preguntó.

**_«¡Perfecto! Mañana nos vemos :D»_** Respondí.

**_«Hasta mañana, rayito de sol.»_** Respondió finalmente.

Bloqueé el móvil y me tumbé en la cama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Esta sería nuestra primera cita, una cita oficial. Quizá por fin hablaríamos sobre lo que ahora éramos. Sentía millones de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago y una súbita sensación de querer levantarme a bailar como una boba. Por suerte Cassandra entró en la habitación en ese momento y yo evité hacer el ridículo delante de ella, aun así no podía quitarme aquella enorme sonrisa del rostro.

—Vaya, alguien está de muy buen humor hoy. ¿Qué ha hecho ya Fitzherbert para que estés así? —preguntó ella bromeando aunque tenía toda la razón.

—¡Eugene me ha preparado una cita sorpresa para mañana! —le expliqué levantándome de la cama y dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está lo emocionante en eso? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—¡Cass! —protesté.

—Perdona, era broma. Pero ahora en serio, ¿por qué estás tan, TAN emocionada? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque esta es nuestra primera cita oficial, y creo que por fin va a pedirme que sea su novia. —respondí tratando de contener un pequeño gritito de emoción.

—¿Pero no lleváis saliendo desde la semana pasada? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno, supongo que en cierta manera, sí, porque nuestra relación ha avanzado, pero no, porque todavía no hemos hablado de nada sobre lo que queremos. —le expliqué.

—Creo que Fitzherbert tiene bastante claro lo que quiere contigo, así que entonces tiene pinta de que mañana será el gran día. —dijo ella.

—Lo dices como si fuéramos a casarnos y todavía no le hemos puesto ni etiqueta a nuestra relación. —dije riendo.

—Quien sabe, quizá es el amor de tu vida y algún día os casáis de verdad y todo. —dijo Cassandra bromeando.

—Quien sabe… —respondí.

Aunque Cass lo decía de broma, yo sentía que Eugene era alguien que iba a permanecer en mi vida durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Y quién sabía si algún día llegaríamos a casarnos, por ahora tenía que centrarme en el presente, y en la gran cita que me esperaba mañana.

* * *

**_—7 de Noviembre—_ **

La noche anterior tuve que hacerme una manzanilla de lo nerviosa que estaba por la cita con Eugene, pero al final conseguí dormir del tirón unas cuantas horas. Al despertarme estaba a tope de energía, a diferencia de Cass, que cuando me vio de tan buen humor y tan activa lo único que hizo fue cubrirse la cabeza con la manta, gruñir y girarse para poder seguir durmiendo un poco más. No la culpaba, eran solo las ocho de la mañana y no me extrañaba que no le apeteciera despertarse tan temprano un sábado, yo es que simplemente no podía dormir más por culpa de las mariposas en el estómago. Y así al menos podía tomarme la mañana con calma para poder arreglarme sin prisa alguna.

El problema es que no sabía qué ponerme, saqué ropa y más ropa hasta que al final di con el conjunto que quería llevar, un jersey de cuello alto de color lila y un peto tejano. No sabía si la cita sería en interior o exterior, pero al menos así iría bien abrigada. Volví a guardar en el armario toda la ropa que había sacado y fui directa a la ducha, con la de tiempo que tenía podía tirarme un buen rato dándome una ducha calentita y relajante.

Cuando me desenredé y sequé el pelo pensé en qué peinado podría hacerme. Miré por la ventana y vi que hacía un poco de viento, así que quizá la mejor opción sería llevarlo recogido. Empecé haciendo una trenza a un lateral pasándola como si fuera una diadema y la acabé uniendo junto al resto del pelo en otra trenza.

Al volver al cuarto vi que ya eran las once, me acerqué a la cama de Cassandra y le zarandeé suavemente.

—Cass, son las once, ¿quieres bajar a la sala común a desayunar? —le pregunté esperando haberla despertado.

—Mmm vale. —respondió ella medio dormida.

Mientras esperaba a que Cassandra se vistiera aproveché para dibujar un rato, e inconscientemente, terminé haciendo un pequeño retrato de Eugene.

* * *

Después de desayunar fuimos a dar una vuelta aprovechando el buen tiempo que hacía —a pesar del viento—, esperaba que siguiera haciendo aquel tiempo cuando Eugene viniera a buscarme. Cuando nos cansamos de caminar volvimos a la residencia e hicimos tiempo en la sala común jugando al UNO hasta que fue la hora de comer.

Aquel día aprendí que Cassandra tenía muy mal perder.

A las dos y media volvimos a la habitación, me lavé los dientes y comprobé en el espejo que mi outfit y el peinado seguían estando impolutos. Me puse a ordenar los libros de la estantería intentando hacer tiempo hasta que el sonido de que me había llegado una notificación hizo que todas las mariposas volvieran a revolotear sin control en mi estómago. Miré el móvil y efectivamente, era un mensaje de Eugene avisándome de que estaba abajo esperándome.

Me puse la chaqueta y guardé en los bolsillos el móvil, la cartera y las llaves.

—¡Nos vemos luego, Cass! —me despedí.

—Hasta luego, que os lo paséis bien. —dijo ella.

—¡Gracias! —respondí antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Nada más salir del ascensor fui corriendo hasta la salida y allí estaba Eugene, tan guapo como siempre. Corrí a abrazarle y él me estrechó entre sus brazos, dándome un beso en la coronilla.

—Hola, rubita. —saludó él.

—Hola. —respondí alzando el rostro.

Por un segundo nos quedamos embobados mirándonos fijamente hasta que al final uno de los dos se acercó para darle un beso al otro. Estaba tan emocionada y nerviosa que no recuerdo quién empezó el beso, pero ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, eso seguro.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté finalmente.

—Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa, tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos para saberlo. —dijo él ofreciéndome su mano.

—Está bien. —respondí aceptando su mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.  
  
Fuimos a la parada del autobús y esperamos hasta que llegó el número 2, el autobús que te deja más cerca del castillo y la zona turística, y nos subimos. Aquello me intrigó, pensaba que iríamos a algún lugar del centro.

Lo malo es que no importaba en qué parada ni en qué época te subieras al número 2, siempre iba lleno hasta los topes de turistas, y como la universidad está al lado de la playa y bastante cerca del paseo marítimo, ya os podéis imaginar cómo iba de lleno el autobús en aquel momento. La parte buena era que al no poder sentarnos podría ir todo el camino abrazada a Eugene.  
  
—¿Vas bien? —preguntó Eugene sujetándome firmemente por la cintura mientras que con la otra mano se sujetaba a una de las barras para no perder el equilibrio.

—Sí, gracias. —respondí abrazándole más fuerte y apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho.

—Ya solo quedan un par de paradas. —me informó mirando la pantalla que indicaba las paradas.  
  
Al bajarnos del autobús respiré profundamente disfrutando del aire fresco. Aunque estar tan cerca de Eugene tampoco estaba tan mal.

Eugene volvió a ofrecerme su mano y yo la tomé encantada, dejando que me guiase hasta donde nuestra cita daba comienzo. Caminamos pasando por las calles más pintorescas y bonitas de la zona turística hasta que llegamos a donde supuse que Eugene me quería llevar: el museo de arte de Corona.  
  
—¡Tachán! —dijo él llevándome hasta la entrada del museo, confirmando mis sospechas—, espero que te guste mi sorpresa, porque esto es solo el principio.

—¿Cómo que el principio? —pregunté intrigada.

Nos pusimos a hacer cola delante de la taquilla de las entradas.

—Pues que esto no es lo único que tengo planeado para esta cita. —respondió él guiñándome un ojo.

—¿Y no vas a darme alguna pista? —pregunté haciéndole ojitos.

—Mmm nope. —respondió rotundamente.  
  
No pude insistir más, ya que era el turno para sacar nuestras entradas. Yo entraba gratis al tener carnet de estudiante, y Eugene al trabajar en la cafetería de la universidad tenía un carnet parecido, pero el suyo era solo de reducción del 50% del precio en los centros culturales de Corona. Algo era algo. Y como la última vez dijo que me iba a dejar invitarle a algo, antes de que pudiera protestar pagué su entrada.

—Dijiste que podía invitarte a algo la próxima vez que quedásemos, así que nada de reproches. —espeté mientras él hacía un puchero adorable.

—Touché, rubita. —respondió cogiendo su entrada.  
  
Le cogí del brazo y esta vez le guié yo, aquel museo me hacía sentir en mi elemento, y lo mejor de todo es que prácticamente podría hacerle de guía a Eugene y explicarle todo lo que quisiera sobre los cuadros y esculturas del museo. Me hacía muy feliz que Eugene hubiera pensado en algo así para nuestra primera cita —oficial—. Y eso que según él, todavía quedaban más sorpresas por descubrir. Estaba segura de que hoy iba a ser uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Al entrar fuimos de sala en sala, prestando atención a todas y cada una de las obras, le iba explicando a Eugene todo lo que sabía sobre mis obras favoritas y él me escuchaba con suma atención. Pero había una obra que siempre se llevaba mi completa atención cuando entraba en la sala de los Reyes de Corona, un retrato que, según mi madre me explicó, mis abuelos donaron al museo. Era un retrato de unos reyes que gobernaron Corona hace cientos y cientos de años, llamaba especialmente mi atención porque siempre había pensado que la Reina de aquel retrato se parecía un poco a mí, y ahora que lo contemplaba junto a Eugene, sentía que el Rey se parecía también un poco a él. Me dio un vuelco al corazón al imaginar un escenario en el que en otra época, nosotros hubiéramos sido los Reyes de Corona. Estaba segura de que hubiéramos sido unos muy buenos Reyes, aunque no sé si a mí me gustaría mucho eso de no poder explorar toda la inmensidad de Corona y los demás Reinos siempre que quisiera.

Sabía que el parecido con el retrato era simple casualidad, aun así siempre que lo veía, y más ahora, no podía evitar emocionarme.

Le expliqué a Eugene que las obras de esta sala pertenecían al castillo de Corona, y que los retratos que hay en el castillo son réplicas. Se decidió mantener los retratos originales en el museo porque cuentan con una sala de restauración, y al mínimo problema con alguna obra, pueden trasportarla sin que tenga que salir del museo y pueda sufrir algún daño.

Me puso muy contenta que Eugene prestase tantísima atención a todo lo que explicaba y que él también me consultara todas sus dudas sobre alguna de las obras que íbamos viendo. Que se interesara tanto por algo que a mí me apasionaba hacía que me gustase cada vez más y más estar a su lado.

Cuando terminamos de ver todas las salas del museo salimos y dejé que Eugene me guiase hasta la siguiente destinación.

Pasamos por un montón de callejuelas por las que nunca había estado y acabamos llegando a una encantadora librería que jamás había visto. Parecía que Eugene conocía a la perfección los mejores rincones de Corona. Entramos y el olor a libros antiguos me hizo sentir como si aquella pequeña y antigua librería nos hubiera hecho viajar en el tiempo.

Paseé por los estrechos pasillos distraídamente pasando las yemas de mis dedos por el lomo de los libros que había a mi alcance. No sabía por dónde empezar a mirar.

—Elige el libro que quieras, te lo regalo. —dijo Eugene abrazándome por detrás y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

—¿Y no puedo guardarme ese regalo para cuando publiques una de tus novelas? —pregunté.

—Tienes mucha fe en que voy a publicar algo de lo que escribo. —respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso por supuesto, aunque todavía no he leído nada de tus trabajos, y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por saber quién es realmente Flynn Rider. Debe de ser un tío muy guay para que usaras su nombre durante tantos años. —dije aquello último bromeando, pero realmente me moría por leer algo de lo que Eugene había escrito a lo largo de los años.

Él rio ante mi comentario.

—Hagamos un trato, tú dejas que te regale un libro, y yo te enseño las tres novelas que he escrito sobre Las Hazañas de Flynnigan Rider. ¿Qué te parece? —propuso él.

—Trato hecho. —respondí sin pensármelo dos veces. No iba a perder la oportunidad de leer nada más ni nada menos que tres novelas escritas por Eugene.

Al final después de buscar y buscar entre las estanterías di con una edición preciosa de cuentos populares sobre Corona. Fuimos al mostrador para pagar y el librero al ver el libro que me llevaba sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Sabías que los cuentos de este libro se escribieron justo después de la guerra entre Corona y Saporia? Es por eso que muchos de los cuentos no son solo de origen Coroniense, también los hay Saporianos. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho. —explicó. Ya estaba deseando empezar a leerlo, y tratándose de algo tan relacionado con la historia de Corona, estaba segura de que a Cass le encantaría echarle un ojo.

—¡Gracias! —le agradecí. Abracé contra mi pecho la bolsa de papel donde había guardado el libro y le dediqué a Eugene una gran sonrisa—, y gracias a ti también por regalármelo. —él me sonrió de vuelta y me besó la sien.

—Ha sido un placer, rayito de sol. Muchas gracias, Xavier, nos vemos. —se despidió Eugene.

—Adiós. —se despidió el librero, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Xavier.

Salimos de la librería y volví a entrelazar mi mano con la de Eugene.

—¿Conoces al librero? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sí, vengo a comprar a esta librería desde que vine a vivir aquí, es uno de mis lugares favoritos de Corona, y Xavier es un señor encantador, me extraña que no haya acabado trabajando de historiador, es la persona que conozco que más sabe sobre la historia de Corona. —explicó él.

—Tengo que traer a Cass algún día, seguro que le encanta descubrir un lugar así, si es que todavía no lo conoce. —expliqué emocionada.

—Seguro que sí.

—Por cierto, ¿adónde estamos yendo? —pregunté al darme cuenta de que Eugene volvía a guiarme a algún lugar.

—Al último sitio que queda por ir de nuestra cita. —explicó guiñándome un ojo.

Seguimos caminando unos cuantos minutos más hasta que paramos frente a un portal de una tranquila calle cerca del centro de la ciudad.

—¿Es tu casa? —pregunté alzando una ceja y sonriendo tímidamente.

—Correcto. Pero esta no es la sorpresa, espera y verás. —respondió él abriendo la puerta y sujetándola para dejarme pasar primero.

Subimos por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y Eugene abrió la puerta que quedaba a la derecha del rellano.

—Bienvenue à la maison Fitzherbert-Strongbow. —dijo él con un gracioso y regular francés, —aunque eso no iba a decírselo—, dejándome pasar primero de nuevo.  
  
Pasé al salón, observando todo a mi alrededor. No era una casa muy grande, pero era acogedora y todo olía muy dulce, como si hiciera poco que alguien hubiera estado cocinando galletas o algún pastel. El salón tenía el mobiliario esencial, un sofá —que tenía pinta de ser muy cómodo—, una mesita, una televisión, muchas plantas repartidas por toda la estancia y varias estanterías llenas hasta los topes de libros y películas. Al final del salón había un balcón con unas sillas y una mesita de plástico, sus vistas daban al castillo de Corona, era espectacular.

—¿No vas a enseñarme tu habitación? —pregunté bromeando, aunque mi propia broma hizo que me sonrojase.

—Claro, ven que termino de enseñarte el resto del piso primero. Allí está la cocina —explicó señalando una puerta que había a un lateral del salón y abriéndola después para que viera el interior. Era una cocina pequeña pero muy ordenada, me recordaba un poco a lo que se veía tras el mostrador de la cafetería, y aquí el dulce aroma que se sentía desde el salón se intensificaba, pero antes de que pudiera indagar más volvimos a salir para seguir con el tour. Pasamos por un largo pasillo parando primero en la puerta que había más cerca del salón—, este es el baño —al abrir la puerta me encontré con un baño muy espacioso y muy luminoso, con una bañera que ocupaba la mitad del espacio de la estancia. Me daba un poco de envidia, ya que en la residencia nuestra ducha era diminuta—, tras esa puerta está la lavandería, pero no creo que te interese mucho, así que mejor seguimos —volvimos a salir y seguimos hasta la mitad del pasillo, donde se torcía y seguía a la derecha—, la puerta al final del pasillo es la habitación de Lance, y esta, es la mía —, explicó abriendo la puerta que quedaba justo delante del salón en línea recta desde el principio del pasillo. Entré y me maravillé al sentir que el olor a libros se mezclaba con el tan característico y dulzón aroma de la colonia de Eugene que tanto me gustaba, fue como si su habitación me estuviera dando un abrazo. Su cama era enorme y estaba ubicada a la izquierda de la habitación, justo encima tenía una ventana. Al lado opuesto de la cama había un gran escritorio, sobre él había un ordenador portátil y muchos papeles esparcidos. Y al lado, un armario y dos estanterías. Fui directa a una de las dos estanterías que estaban llenas a más no poder de libros y vi muchos de los que Eugene me había estado recomendando a lo largo de estos meses. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención, es que en dos de las baldas de la estantería que estaba junto al armario, estaba llena de libretas y más libretas —a ojo podía haber por lo menos unas treinta o cuarenta—, y no sabía si tenía permiso para chafardearlas, pero tenía la sensación de que ahí encontraría las historias que Eugene había escrito. La curiosidad era más poderosa que mi voluntad.

—¿Estas libretas son donde has escrito todas tus historias? —pregunté muriéndome de curiosidad.

—Sí, desde mi primer relato hasta mi última novela —respondió él mirando las libretas con cariño—. Empecé a escribir cuando era adolescente y nunca he parado. Y eso me recuerda a que antes hemos hecho un trato —dijo él ojeando la estantería, buscando algo—. ¡Aquí están! —de la balda más alta sacó tres libros que llamaron mi atención, ya que por su encuadernación no se podía saber qué libros eran, solo que los tres eran de color blanco marfil y en el lomo con una tipografía dorada estaban marcados como «I, II y III»—. Estas son las tres novelas que he escrito sobre Las Hazañas de Flynnigan Rider, me hacía ilusión tenerlas impresas, así que al final, además de imprimirlas, también las encuaderné. Aquí tienes, espero que las disfrutes. —dijo finalmente dándome las tres novelas, que ahora que la tenía entre mis manos, sentía como si Eugene me estuviera entregando, no solo un pedacito de su corazón y su maravilloso mundo, sino su completa y total confianza al dejar que las leyera.

—¡Muchas gracias, Eugene! En cuanto vuelva a la residencia empezaré a leerlas. —dije completamente emocionada.

—No hay de qué, eres la única persona en la que confío como para dejar que leas mis historias. —dijo él sonrojándose levemente.

—Estoy segura de que tus historias son una maravilla. —respondí con seguridad.

—Gracias, rubita. Deja que te ponga todo en una bolsa de tela, así te lo podrás llevar todo más cómodamente cuando vuelvas a la residencia. —dijo rebuscando por su habitación hasta que dio con una bolsa de tela, metiendo en ella sus novelas y el libro que me había regalado antes—. Lo dejo de mientras aquí, vamos al salón, que todavía no te he enseñado tu última sorpresa —dejó la bolsa de tela sobre la cama y volvimos al salón. Me moría de la intriga por saber cuál sería la sorpresa de la que hablaba.

Me senté en el sofá y miré a Eugene expectante y con una boba sonrisita.

—¿Tengo que cerrar los ojos o algo? —pregunté jocosamente.

—Sí, tienes que cerrarlos. —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

—Vale, vale, mira, ya los cierro. —respondí cerrando los ojos y soltando una pequeña risita.

—Así me gusta, ahora vuelvo. —dijo él.

Me moría de la curiosidad por saber qué estaría tramando, y más al escuchar a Eugene trasteando por la cocina, pero no abrí los ojos ni un milímetro.

Escuché que Eugene volvía y colocaba algo sobre la mesita frente el sofá. Algo que olía tremendamente bien.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos. —dijo Eugene sentándose junto a mí en el sofá.

Al abrirlos, me encontré sobre la mesita un plato lleno de cupcakes con glaseado rosa y una cereza coronándolos. Tenían una pinta deliciosa.

—¿Los has hecho tú? —pregunté emocionada.

—Sí, me he pasado toda la mañana en la cocina preparándolos. —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, como si preparar media docena de cupcakes y decorarlos no fuera la gran cosa, cuando para mí, era un detalle enorme.

—¿Puedo comerme uno ya? —pregunté queriendo hincarle el diente a uno inmediatamente.

—Claro, como si quieres comerte los seis de golpe. —dijo él bromeando.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más cogí uno de los cupcakes y le di un buen bocado. Decir que estaba delicioso era quedarse corto, ¡era el cupcake más perfecto que hubiera probado jamás! Era esponjoso y a pesar del glaseado, no era demasiado empalagoso. Hice un sonido gutural expresando mi satisfacción mientras seguía masticando.

—Eugene, está delicioso. Sabes que a partir de ahora solo voy a querer que me hagas cupcakes, ¿verdad? Se acabaron las galletas… bueno, si quieres hacerme las dos cosas tampoco me quejaré mucho. —dije terminándome el cupcake, haciéndole reír.

—Rubita, puedo prepararte todo lo que tú quieras, como si quieres que te haga un cupcake gigantesco. Pero me alegro de que te hayan gustado tanto. —respondió él dedicándome su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Mientras nos terminamos los cupcakes entre los dos, charlamos sobre el último libro que me había recomendado —y que me leí de una sola sentada—, hasta que los dos nos fuimos acercando más y más en el sofá y acabamos acurrucados. Sabía que era el momento perfecto para hablar sobre nuestra relación.

—Eugene… hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo desde hace días. —dije sentándome mejor para poder mirarle a los ojos, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Él me imitó acomodándose en el sofá, cogiendo mi mano y prestándome toda su atención.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó acariciándome la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre y mirándome con calidez, pero a la vez, con algo de preocupación.

—Quería saber, después de todo lo que pasó en la fiesta, estos últimos días, y sobre todo hoy, ¿qué somos? —pregunté sonrojándome.

—¿A ti qué te gustaría que fuéramos? Porque si la pregunta es si quiero salir contigo, la respuesta es: un millón de veces sí. —respondió con la sonrisa más grande y bonita que jamás había visto en él.

—¿Así que ahora puedo presumir de que tengo un novio escritor? —pregunté bromeando pero sintiendo cómo mi corazón se llenaba por completo de calidez. Estaba a punto de estallar por todo el amor y cariño que sentía por Eugene en ese instante.

—A ver, puedes presumir de cosas mejores sobre mí, como de lo guapo y apuesto que soy. Y de que preparo los mejores cafés del mundo. —dijo él con su tono presumido.

—Y los mejores cupcakes. —añadí.

—Y los mejores cupcakes, no nos podemos olvidar de eso —dijo con mucha seriedad, haciendo que los dos acabáramos riendo a carcajadas—. Pero ahora en serio, si aquí alguien tiene algo de lo presumir, ese soy yo. Tengo a mi lado a la chica más creativa, inteligente, amable, leal, compasiva y la lista de cosas buenas es infinita. Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte en mi vida. —dijo con la mirada llena de cariño haciendo que mi corazón quisiera estallar de lo rápido que latía.

—Los dos tenemos mucha suerte, todas esas cosas son perfectamente aplicables a ti también. —rebatí.

—Mientras lo pienses tú, es lo que importa. —dijo acariciando de nuevo mi mejilla, acercándome para que pudiéramos besarnos.

Sentí que todas las preocupaciones que había tenido esta semana habían sido infundadas. Sabía que Eugene quería ir tan en serio como yo en esta relación, pero ahora al menos que lo habíamos hablado, estaba completamente segura de que los dos queríamos lo mismo. Y por fin podía decir con tranquilidad que estábamos saliendo; que éramos oficialmente una pareja. Me sentía tremendamente feliz.

Seguimos besándonos y riendo como bobos hasta que a Eugene le llegó una notificación al móvil. Al desbloquearlo me fijé en que de fondo de pantalla tenía la foto que me hizo mirando la puesta de sol la primera vez que quedamos. Mentiría si dijera que no me emocioné un poquito, y más al recordar cuando dijo que aquella era su foto favorita de todas las que me hizo.

—Es Lance, dice que ha quedado con unos amigos para cenar y que no llegará hasta tarde. —explicó tras leer el mensaje que le había llegado.

Si Lance ya había cerrado la cafetería, eso quería decir que ya debían ser pasadas las 20:00. Se me había pasado la tarde volando, pero todavía no quería irme, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Eugene.

—No quiero irme todavía. —protesté enganchándome a su brazo.

—Como si yo quisiera que te fueras tan pronto, tss —dijo él haciéndome sonreír—, ¡ya sé! ¿Por qué no pedimos una pizza para cenar y vemos una peli? —propuso.

—¡Sí! —respondí alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

Eugene se levantó yendo a la cocina y volviendo con un folleto, era de la pizzería a la que fui con Cass.

—¡Es la pizzería a la que me llevó Cass, las pizzas están deliciosas! —le expliqué emocionada.

—Vaya, tendré que reconocer que Cassandra tiene buen gusto en dos cosas, teniéndote como amiga y eligiendo pizzerías. —dijo bromeando.

—¡Eugene! —protesté igualmente.

—Vale, vale, perdón. En compensación por haberme metido con Cassandra te invito a cenar.

—Vas a invitarme igualmente diga lo que diga, ¿verdad? —dije cruzándome de brazos y alzando una ceja.

—Sí. —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Tramposo. —dije intentando que sonara serio, pero se me acabó escapando una sonrisita.  
  
Después de elegir las pizzas que queríamos —una barbacoa para Eugene y una de pepperoni para mí— y llamar a la pizzería, debatimos qué película mirar. Tardamos tanto en decidirnos que casi la elegimos cuando el repartidor llegó con nuestras pizzas, pero al final nos decidimos por una película de terror. Pusimos las pizzas sobre la mesita junto a un par de vasos, refrescos y un montón de servilletas. Apagamos la luz del salón y encendimos una lamparita que había cerca del sofá para tener un poco de iluminación mientras cenáramos al menos. Acercamos la mesita al sofá todo lo que pudimos para no tener que movernos tanto y cuando por fin nos acomodamos bien, Eugene puso la película.

Al principio no le di mucha importancia a la trama de la película. Era la típica película con la que te acabas riendo en vez de pasar miedo. Pero había algo en ella que sí me dejaba con muy mal cuerpo: a la protagonista la secuestraban.

Aquel era un tema muy delicado para mí.

Creo que Eugene lo notó, pero no dijo nada, y por un momento lo agradecí. Quería terminar de verla y sentir que aquello no me afectaba. Pero lo hacía.

A media película ya nos habíamos terminado las pizzas y habíamos acabado acurrucados de nuevo. Aunque me sentía muy segura junto a Eugene no podía evitar estar tensa. Cogí su mano y respiré profundamente intentando sentirme más tranquila, pero no estaba funcionando.

Al final Eugene pausó la película y me cogió por las mejillas haciendo que le mirase, con los pulgares me daba suaves caricias en las mejillas, y aquello al menos me ayudaba a estar un poco más relajada.

—Rapunzel… ¿estás bien? —preguntó con la voz llena de preocupación.

Le miré a los ojos y supe que esta conversación iba a ocurrir en algún punto de nuestra relación, y que muy seguramente si en la noche de la fiesta nos escuchó a Cassandra y a mí discutir, él haya intuido qué era lo que me había puesto así.

Confiaba en él. Eugene merecía saber la verdad sobre mi pasado.

Y yo necesitaba sacarme todo este dolor del pecho de una vez por todas.

—No… —respondí respirando profundamente intentando aguantarme las ganas de llorar.

—No tienes por qué explicarme nada si no quieres, pero si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —dijo él dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

Estaba eternamente agradecida de lo paciente que siempre era conmigo.

—Quiero explicártelo —dije con la voz temblorosa—, el otro día, cuando estaba discutiendo con Cass… ¿escuchaste lo que dije sobre un secuestro? —dije sintiéndome muy pequeñita.

—Sí… —respondió, sentí la tristeza en su voz y su mirada.

Le abracé por la cintura, acomodándome contra su pecho. No podía mirarle a los ojos mientras le explicara todo esto.

—Cuando era un bebé, una mujer me secuestró. Se ve que esa mujer era una conocida de mi familia, y una noche se coló en nuestra casa, y se me llevó a un pequeño pueblecito a las afueras de Corona —respiré profundamente para poder seguir explicando la historia—. Crecí creyendo que ella era mi madre. Nunca me dejaba salir de casa; no me dejaba relacionarme con nadie. Toda mi educación fue con tutores privados. Y si pedía que me dejara salir a jugar fuera, se ponía hecha una furia. Me maltrató psicológicamente hasta que consiguió que fuera completamente dependiente de ella. Pero cuando cumplí dieciséis años, una vecina que me vio de casualidad, sospechó quién era y empezó a estar más atenta a lo que pasaba en esa casa; a todos los gritos y discusiones que escuchaba. Un año después, y gracias a esa señora, la policía de Corona dio conmigo, encerraron en la cárcel a quien yo creí que era mi madre, y volví con mi auténtica familia, fue entonces cuando me apodaron como «la princesa perdida» —suspiré sonoramente sintiendo cómo no solo mi voz era lo único que temblaba—. La adaptación a mi nueva vida, la que siempre tendría que haber sido mi auténtica vida pero no lo fue, fue muy dura. Mis padres eran unos desconocidos para mí, y yo tuve que ir al psicólogo durante mucho tiempo para que todo empezase a marchar bien en mi vida. Pero eventualmente todo empezó a ir bien. O eso creía, ya que mis padres tenían mucho miedo a que algo similar pudiera volver a pasarme. Mi madre quería que yo tuviera mi propio espacio y me sintiera libre, pero mi padre… él es muy sobreprotector, así que imagina cómo se puso cuando les dije que quería ir a la universidad y que quería tener mi propia libertad viviendo en la residencia —volví a suspirar y me enjugué con el dorso de las manos las silenciosas lágrimas que no podían dejar de caer—, me costó un año entero convencerlo, pero al final lo logré… para después enterarme que le habían pedido a Cassandra que me mantuviera vigilada. Fue muy frustrante. Todavía no me he atrevido a hablarlo con ellos, pero me alegro de que al menos Cass me lo haya explicado todo y que no quiera formar parte del plan de nuestros padres. Y bueno… esa sería toda la historia, ahora ya conoces mi pasado. —dije finalmente escondiendo el rostro contra su pecho.

Eugene me abrazó con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño y después me apartó unos centímetros de su lado para poder limpiarme las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Gracias por habérmelo explicado, muchas gracias por haber confiado en mí. Y créeme, daría mi vida por ti antes que dejar que algo así te volviera a pasar. Nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie te hiciera daño. —dijo abrazándome de nuevo. Su voz sonaba como si tuviera miedo que algo pudiera pasarme, y yo le estrujé intentando darle las gracias a través de ese abrazo.

Permanecimos así un tiempo hasta que me sentí más tranquila.

—Necesitaba sacar todo eso de dentro, es la primera vez que se lo explico a alguien que no sea un policía. Todavía me afecta mucho, pero sé que poco a poco me hará menos daño hablar de ello. Gracias por haberme escuchado. —le agradecí abrazándole de nuevo.

—Tienes toda la razón, algo así no tiene fecha límite para saber cuándo estarás mejor. Pero lo estarás. —me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

Eugene tenía toda la razón. Nunca antes me había sentido tan libre como en aquel instante junto a él.

Volví a abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas y sonreí; sonreí sintiendo que quizá Cassandra tenía razón y Eugene era el amor de mi vida.

—¿Y si ponemos otra película? Tengo una que te va a encantar, y sale Cassandra en ella. —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Le miré alzando una ceja hasta que vi que la película que había buscado en el catálogo era Thor Ragnarok, la película en la que sale Valquiria, el personaje del que Cassandra se disfrazó en Halloween. Yo me reí soltando una sonora carcajada.

—Vaya, si que ha cambiado Cassandra, hasta donde yo recuerdo no se parece en nada a Tessa Thompson. —dije bromeando.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Cassandra y Valquiria son igual de bordes! —dijo él indignado.

—¡Eugene! —protesté, pero los dos acabamos riendo sin parar.

Por un instante olvidé completamente por qué había estado llorando unos minutos antes.

Eugene era como un bálsamo que curaba todos los males de mi alma.

Vimos la película hasta el final, comentando lo espectacular que era ver a Cate Blanchett interpretando a Hela, y que coincidíamos en que de todas las películas de Thor, aquella era la mejor.

Cuando la película terminó eran pasadas las doce de la noche, y aunque no me apetecía irme, tenía que volver a la residencia. Quizá más adelante no me importaría quedarme a pasar la noche con Eugene, pero sentía que era demasiado pronto.

—¿A qué hora pasa el último autobús? —preguntó Eugene.

—Los sábados hay autobuses que van a la zona universitaria hasta las dos de la mañana. —expliqué.

—Entonces será mejor que vayamos tirando. —dijo él levantándose del sofá.

—¿Recogemos primero? —le pregunté al ver las cajas de las pizzas aún en la mesita.

—No, no, no, nada de eso, en esta cita me encargo yo de recogerlo todo. Ya lo haré cuando vuelva. —dijo él cogiéndome la mano y haciendo que me levantase del sofá.

—Bueno, si insistes. —dije sabiendo que reprochar sería inútil.

Me puse la chaqueta y fui a la habitación de Eugene a recoger la bolsa de tela que me había dejado preparada. Me la colgué al hombro y la abracé contra mi pecho, protegiendo sus novelas y el libro que me había regalado como si fueran un tesoro.

Salimos del piso y bajamos las escaleras, al salir del portal el frío de la noche me hizo arrepentirme de no haberme puesto una bufanda. Eugene pasó su brazo tras mi espalda y me frotó tratando de darme un poco de calor. Al comenzar a caminar Eugene entrelazó nuestras manos y nos dirigimos a la parada de autobuses del centro.

Al subirnos al autobús por suerte apenas había mucha gente, solo algunos estudiantes que habían salido a cenar fuera como yo y ahora volvían a la residencia.

Cuando nos bajamos apoyé la cabeza contra el hombro de Eugene, no tenía ganas de separarme de su lado.

Paramos justo frente la entrada de la residencia y sentí un pequeño nudo en el estómago, a pesar de toda la conversación sobre mi pasado, había sido un día maravilloso y me daba pena que se fuera a terminar ya.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Eugene. Me lo he pasado genial. —le dije con una gran sonrisa.

—Ha sido todo un placer, y esta es solo la primera de muchas citas que vendrán. —dijo él dedicándome una mirada llena de adoración y haciendo que el corazón me latiera a mil por hora.

—Estoy deseando que llegue la siguiente. —respondí sintiendo que mi sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más.

—Yo también —dijo él besándome la frente—. Empieza a refrescar mucho, será mejor que entres ya. —dijo él frotándome los brazos al sentir que el aire cada vez era más frío.

—Vale. —dije, muy a mi pesar pero sin moverme ni un milímetro.

—Va, que nos veremos el lunes y tampoco falta tanto, prácticamente es mañana si contamos que ya es domingo. —dijo él dedicándome su arrebatadora sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, hasta el lunes entonces. —me despedí poniéndome de puntillas para poder besarle mejor.

—Buenas noches, rayito de sol. —se despidió dándome un beso en la frente.  
  
Entré a la residencia sintiendo cómo la sonrisa que me iba de oreja a oreja parecía casi imborrable.

Al llegar a la habitación Cassandra ya estaba durmiendo, así que traté de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Encendí la lamparita de mi mesita y dejé la bolsa de tela con los libros sobre el escritorio. Cogí el pijama y me metí en el baño, así no molestaría a Cassandra mientras me cambiase.

Después de ponerme el pijama, lavarme los dientes, deshacerme la trenza y desenredarme el pelo, me metí en la cama y apagué la lamparita. Cogí el móvil y puse la alarma para el día siguiente, justo antes de dejar el móvil sobre la mesita llegó una notificación. Era un mensaje de Eugene.

**_«Acabo de llegar a casa, pero todo se siente muy vacío sin ti_** **_:(»_** El corazón me dio un vuelco al leer su mensaje.

**_«Llegará un día que me tengas que echar a patadas de casa porque no me querré ir :P»_** Respondí bromeando un poco.

**_«Eso nunca, siempre voy a quererte en mi casa, y en mi vida._** » Aquella respuesta no me la esperaba y el corazón estaba a punto de estallarme. Le envié tantos emojis de corazones como me pareció sanamente posible y bloqueé el móvil.

Sabía que era demasiado pronto para pensar en un futuro con Eugene, pero a veces no podía evitar imaginar diferentes escenarios sobre nuestro futuro. Y ahora mismo me estaba encantando imaginar lo maravilloso que sería poder vivir algún día con él.

Dejé el móvil sobre la mesita, me acomodé contra la almohada y cerré los ojos, deseando que pudiera encontrarme con Eugene en mis sueños también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy, muy contenta del resultado de este capitulo, ha sido todo un placer escribir un capítulo tan dulce sobre new dream, pero a pesar de todo el drama con el pasado de Raps, me ha encantado hacer que estos dos estén juntos oficialmente por fin <3  
> Espero que os haya gustado acompañarles en su bonita cita y descubrir un poco más sobre toda la historia de Raps. No sabía muy bien cómo adaptar toda la historia con Gothel, pero al final ha salido algo de lo que estoy bastante orgullosa :)
> 
> A partir de mañana vuelvo a trabajar, así que no sé cuándo volveré a tener tiempo para poder ponerme a escribir, pero intentaré ir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo poco a poco en mis ratos libres, así que espero que podáis ser un poco pacientes. Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero vuestras opiniones :D


	6. Capítulo 6

**_—27 de Noviembre—  
  
_ **

—¡Por favor, Cass! ¡Por favor! —le supliqué a Cass enseñándole un folleto de la feria que abriría sus puertas en el paseo marítimo aquel mismo sábado—, Eugene también va a venir, solo faltas tú.

—Deja que lo piense, ¿Fitzherbert y yo compartiendo el mismo espacio una tarde entera? Claro, ¿qué puede salir mal? —respondió sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Eso es un puede? —pregunté intentando no perder la esperanza.

—Eso es un no —dijo ella rotundamente.

—Oh vamos, Cass. Quiero ir a la feria y pasar una tarde llena de diversión con mi novio y mi mejor amiga, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? —pregunté haciéndole ojitos.

Parecía que usar la táctica de recordarle que era mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero y ponerle ojitos estaba surgiendo efecto. Podía ver en su mirada que estaba bajando la guardia y que muy en el fondo, se estaba ablandando. Algunos lo llamarían chantaje emocional, yo lo llamaba tener una estrategia; y sabía que había ganado aquella batalla.

—¡Está bien! —dijo finalmente exasperada alzando los brazos en señal de derrota—, pero te lo advierto, si tu novio el guapito se pasa de listo tengo derecho a darle un buen tortazo —al ver la desaprobación en mi mirada rectificó—. ¡Vale! Pero un buen tortazo verbal sí pienso darle.

Aquello me parecía mejor. No me parecía bien, pero era un avance.

—¡Sí! —respondí dando saltos de alegría y envolviendo a Cass en un abrazo.

Ahora que Cassandra pocas veces rechazaba mis abrazos, tenía que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se me pusieran por delante para darle alguno.

—Cómo voy a arrepentirme de haber accedido a esto…—se lamentó Cass.

No es que Cass y Eugene se llevaran especialmente bien todavía, básicamente se toleraban por el bien de… supongo que de mi felicidad. Yo estaba muy agradecida de que Cassandra hubiera hecho el esfuerzo —aunque haya sido a regañadientes— de venir con Eugene y conmigo a la feria. Por otra parte, Eugene también seguía con la espinita clavada por lo mal que Cass le había tratado todos estos años. Pero estaba segura de que si tan solo pasaran un poco de tiempo juntos verían que no son tan diferentes como piensan: ambos son buenos, leales y harían lo que fuera por asegurar el bienestar y felicidad de sus personas queridas.

Algunas tardes durante este mes he conseguido convencer a Cass para que pasara tiempo conmigo en la cafetería. Por mala suerte, Eugene no podía pasar más de cinco minutos con nosotras. Pero aquellos cinco minutos eran más que suficientes para que los dos acabaran tirándose alguna puyita. Supongo que si hasta ahora no se han echado las manos al cuello es porque los dos comparten un interés mutuo: mi felicidad. Y ambos saben que no hay nada que ahora mismo pudiera hacerme más feliz que tener en mi vida a mis dos personas favoritas y que se llevaran bien. Aunque eso último va a llevar más trabajo del que esperaba.

Quedamos con Eugene de encontrarnos en la parada de autobús del paseo marítimo a las 17:00. Los días eran cada vez más fríos y la humedad del mar no ayudaba en absoluto por muchas capas de ropa que te pusieras. Con suerte al estar yendo de un lado para otro en la feria y con el bullicio de la gente quizá no se notase tanto el frío.

Cass y yo nos subimos al autobús nº 3, que primero pasa por el paseo marítimo y después acaba su recorrido en el centro de la ciudad. El autobús estaba repleto de estudiantes que o bien iban a la feria también, o iban a pasar la tarde al centro. Cuando llegamos a la parada del paseo marítimo, casi todos nos bajamos del autobús.

Eugene todavía no había llegado. Miré la hora en mi móvil y vi que eran las 16:54. También vi que tenía un mensaje de Eugene:

**_«Me queda solo una parada :)»_** Hacía un par de minutos que me había enviado el mensaje, así que supuse que ya no le faltaría mucho para llegar.

Cassandra se quedó cruzada de brazos apoyada contra uno de los postes de la parada mientras yo miraba maravillada la feria. Desde aquí podía ver las atracciones más voluminosas: una noria, una montaña rusa y a lo lejos veía lo que parecía un carrusel gigante, supongo que eran las sillas voladoras.

Estaba absorta intentando ver qué más podía distinguir de la feria desde donde estaba, y con todo el bullicio de la gente que pasaba no me di cuenta de que el autobús de Eugene ya había llegado.

—Hola, rayito de sol. —saludó él achuchándome por detrás.

—¡Eugene! —exclamé emocionada girándome y envolviéndole en un abrazo.

No me hacía falta mirar a Cassandra para saber que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras nos miraba.

—Fitzherbert —saludó ella escuetamente de manera seca.

—Cassandra —respondió él marcando y alargando las «S» cómicamente.

Bueno, por lo menos todavía no se habían lanzado ninguna puya.

—Es una pena que vayamos a la feria y no a un circo, seguro que allí podrías encontrar trabajo como payaso —comentó Cassandra sarcásticamente… creo.

Rectifico, ahí estaba la primera puya del día. Suspiré pesadamente tratando de hacer evidente mi exasperación.

—Oh, ja, ja, ja, te crees muy graciosa ¿verdad? —protestó él cruzándose de brazos.

Antes de que Cassandra pudiera lanzarle alguna otra puya me interpuse tratando de calmar la situación.

—Chicos, chicos. ¿Podéis dejar de incordiar al otro un rato? ¿aunque solo sea durante unas cuantas horas? ¿por favor? —pedí casi suplicando.

Ambos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al plantearse mi petición.

—Está bien —Eugene fue el primero en rendirse. Ofreciéndole su mano a Cass en señal de paz.

Cassandra se lo pensó un poco más hasta que al final suspiró resignada, estrechando la mano de Eugene y sacudiéndola a mala gana.

Supongo que al menos todo estaría en paz durante unas cuantas horas… o eso esperaba.  
  


Entramos finalmente a la feria y me sentí como una niña hiperactiva: quería verlo todo a la vez y sabía que era imposible. En señal de paz, Eugene compró algodón de azúcar para los tres. Ni siquiera Cass pudo reprimir sonreír al recibir el suyo. Caminamos para ver primero todas las atracciones y poder decidir dónde montarnos primero.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar la noria para lo último, cuanto más de noche sea, mejores serán las vistas —opinó Eugene.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Porque desde arriba del todo se verá toda la ciudad y el castillo iluminados —razonó él.

—Tienes toda la razón —respondí imaginando lo bonitas que serías las vistas.

El año pasado fue la primera vez que vine a esta feria, pero tuve que ir con mis padres, y de día. Así que verlo todo por la noche iba a ser un cambio a mejor muy seguramente. Al menos ahora mismo no me sentía como una niña pequeña que necesitaban vigilar constantemente, y ese era el mejor cambio de todos en mi vida.

—Creo que lo primero a lo que deberíamos montarnos es a la montaña rusa. Ahora no hay mucha cola —razonó por su parte Cassandra.

—A mí me parece bien —respondió Eugene.

Los dos me miraron expectantes.

—¡Claro, vayamos! —respondí entusiasmada.

—Perfecto, id haciendo cola mientras voy a por los tickets —dijo Eugene. Pero antes que Cass o yo pudiéramos protestar para pagar nuestras entradas él ya se había marchado.

Así que Cass y yo nos pusimos a hacer cola delante de la entrada de la atracción.

—¿Ves como no lo ibas a pasar tan mal con nosotros? Eugene es un cielo —le comenté a Cass aprovechando el momento de intimidad.

—Ya, bueno… supongo que no es tan mal chico como pensaba —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Seguro que si le das una oportunidad y le conoces mejor hasta te acaba cayendo bien —respondí con seguridad.

Cassandra simplemente soltó una risita como si lo que yo hubiera dicho fuera algo imposible.

—No nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos, da gracias que me estoy aguantando las ganas de meterme con él constantemente —dijo ella todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Gracias? —dije con tono sarcástico.

—De nada —respondió Cass dejando escapar otra risita.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando Eugene regresó con las tres entradas en la mano, dándonos una a cada una.

—Aquí tenéis.

—Gracias —le agradecí, dándole seguidamente un beso en la mejilla.

Aunque Cass se giró sentí perfectamente cómo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias —dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

Tuvimos que esperar a que entrasen dos grupos antes de que nos tocase a nosotros subirnos, pero valió la pena esperar ya que Cass y yo pudimos ponernos en la primera fila del vagón. Eugene se sentó detrás de mí y a su lado se sentó un chico no muy convencido de haber tomado una buena decisión subiéndose a la atracción.

En cuanto la atracción se puso en marcha sentí una oleada de emoción recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Todavía no habíamos llegado al final de la primera subida, pero Cass ya tenía los brazos en alto esperando con ansias la bajada. A mí no me daban miedo las alturas para nada, al contrario, cuanto más alto estuviera, más a gusto me sentía. Pero instintivamente mientras nos acercábamos al borde de la primera bajada, cogí la mano de Cass y la estreché con fuerza. Las dos nos miramos un segundo, sonreímos y seguidamente, sentimos en nuestro estómago la adrenalina de la bajada, haciéndonos gritar de pura diversión.

Detrás de nosotras el chico que se había sentado con Eugene también gritaba, pero no parecía que se lo estuviera pasando tan bien como nosotras.

El resto del recorrido se me hizo demasiado corto, me lo estaba pasando genial.

Al llegar de nuevo a la entrada de la atracción y cuando el vagón frenó finalmente, Cass y yo nos levantamos del asiento, medio despeinadas por todo el viento pero sin poder dejar de sonreír. ¡Había sido divertidísimo!

Cuando nos giramos Eugene no parecía tener muy buena cara.

—¿Es que tu compañero de asiento te ha dejado sordo con tanto grito? —preguntó Cass sin poder dejar de reír.

—¿Qué? Si él no ha gritado en ningún momento —respondió cruzándose de brazos y haciéndonos reír al decirnos indirectamente que quien se había pasado gritando todo el recorrido de la atracción desde la primera bajada, había sido él.

Él nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados, haciéndonos reír aún más.

—Oh vamos, no te enfades —le dije abrazándole.

—Va, si quieres puedes elegir tú la siguiente atracción —ofreció Cass para mi sorpresa.

—Y —dije con énfasis—, esta vez me toca pagar a mí y no aceptaré un no por respuesta —reafirmé rotundamente cuando vi que Eugene iba a protestar.

—Bueno, vale, pero solo una —accedió dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión, Fitzherbert —intervino Cassandra haciéndonos reír.

Dimos otra vuelta hasta que Eugene se decidió por la atracción a la que quería subir: las sillas voladoras. Esa atracción básicamente consistía en un tiovivo lleno de sillas suspendidas al techo de la atracción que se elevaba en el aire, y como en cualquier otro tiovivo, daban vueltas. Eugene se fue directamente a hacer cola.

—Subid vosotros, no me apetece mucho subirme a esta atracción —comentó Cass justo antes de que fuera a comprar los tickets.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté preocupada, no quería que se sintiera excluida.

—Sí, en esta atracción me suelo marear y como entenderás, no me apetece mucho marearme ahora mismo —explicó soltando una risita.

—Oh, claro, es comprensible —respondí.

—Pero si quieres puedo haceros fotos mientras os espero, o al menos intentarlo, no sé si el zoom de la cámara del móvil dará para tanto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros mirando lo alto que las sillas se elevaban.

—¡Claro! Muchas gracias, Cass —respondí dándole un abrazo.

Cass se quedó esperándonos delante de la valla desde donde podías ver la atracción mientras que yo me fui con Eugene a hacer cola.

—Gracias por el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por ser simpático con Cass —le dije agarrándome a su brazo y apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro. Él me dio un beso en la frente.

—Realmente no es un esfuerzo cuando Cass no se comporta como una engreída —comentó él—. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a caerme automáticamente bien, rubita —añadió finalmente.

—Ya, eso lo entiendo. Pero aun así me gusta poder estar con los dos sin sentir que os vais a tirar algo a la cabeza en cualquier momento —respondí.

La cola empezó a avanzar y los dos entramos, buscando entre las sillas individuales alguna de las sillas dobles que había para que dos personas se sentaran juntas. Cuando las encontramos nos sentamos y nos pusimos el arnés de seguridad que posteriormente el responsable de las sillas vino a revisar antes de dar el visto bueno para que pusieran la atracción en marcha. Cogí la mano de Eugene y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

El techo de la atracción empezó a dar vueltas lentamente haciendo que nos moviéramos, divisando a Cass —que ya nos estaba haciendo fotos— cada vez que dábamos una vuelta hasta que poco a poco, con cada giro, la atracción empezaba a elevarse cada vez más.

Cuando la atracción llegó al punto más elevado podíamos ver desde allí toda la feria. A lo lejos podíamos ver en el horizonte el sol prácticamente oculto, pero que bañaba la inmensidad del mar con los últimos rayos anaranjados del día y que solo eran visibles a tal altura. Giré el rostro y me encontré con que Eugene ya me estaba mirando, poco a poco nos acercamos y nos besamos, sintiendo el viento y la velocidad de los giros en nuestro rostro.

—¿Lo habéis pasado bien, tortolitos? —preguntó Cass cuando nos bajamos de la atracción.

—¡Mucho! —respondí, todavía sintiendo los giros invisibles que daba con la silla, quizá estaba un poco mareada.

—¿Y Fitzherbert no ha gritado ni un poquito? —volvió a preguntar fingiendo sorpresa.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Las alturas no me dan miedo, para que lo sepas. Solo me dan respeto las atracciones que van a toda velocidad —explicó él indignado cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió Cass intentando no reírse de él.

—Bueno, creo que es mi turno de elegir atracción —intervine a toda prisa antes de que pudieran empezar a lanzarse puyas de nuevo.

—Me parece correcto, ¿dónde quieres ir ahora? —preguntó Cass.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a las tazas giratorias? —pregunté viendo la atracción a lo lejos.

—Claro, lo que tú quieras, Raps —respondió ella.

Fuimos hasta la susodicha atracción y esta vez Cass insistió en pagar el ticket de los tres. Ya en la cola Cass no pudo aguantarse más una puya que seguramente se moría por soltar desde que dije que quería subirme aquí.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres subirte aquí, guapito? Creo que esta atracción va a ir demasiado rápido para tu gusto —comentó ella sarcásticamente dirigiéndose a Eugene.

—Tranquila que si me mareo, me aseguraré de vomitar en tu dirección —respondió él igual de sarcástico.

—¿Sabéis qué? Creo que me montaré yo sola y os dejaré a vosotros en una taza a solas para que os peléis todo lo que queráis —dije ya exasperada.

—Oh vamos, Raps. Fitzherbert sabe que estaba bromeando —dijo Cass.

—Claro, yo también estaba de broma —respondió él, aunque ninguno de los dos sonaba muy convencido de lo que acababan de decir.

—Pues a ver si paramos un rato con las bromitas, que me tenéis harta —dije ya un poco malhumorada cruzándome de brazos.

Los dos se miraron comunicándose silenciosamente para posteriormente dedicarme una mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

—Qué te parece si después de la feria Cass y yo te llevamos a cenar a la pizzería que tanto te gusta, ¿te apetece? —preguntó Eugene.

—Y los dos te invitamos a lo que quieras —intervino Cass.

Yo les miré con los ojos entrecerrados, con los brazos todavía cruzados.

—Y te prometo que no pienso tirarle ni una sola puya a Cass en lo que queda de día —añadió él alzando la mano a modo de juramento.

Miré a Cass escépticamente, que después de soltar un largo suspiró, imitó el gesto de Eugene.

—Te prometo que me portaré bien con el guapito —dijo ella finalmente.

Les eché una última mirada hasta que vi que los dos prometían aquello genuinamente.

—¡Trato hecho! —respondí dándoles un abrazo a los dos.

Al final accedí a subirme con los dos en la misma taza, aunque aquello fue una idea terrible. Cass y Eugene compitieron por ver quién giraba más rápido la taza y a consecuencia, cuando bajamos los tres estuvimos a punto de vomitar de lo mareados que acabamos. Fuimos a los bancos del final del paseo marítimo y nos sentamos para que nos diera un poco el aire y pudiéramos recuperarnos.

—No pienso volver a subirme con vosotros a esa atracción nunca más —dije sintiendo cómo la cabeza todavía me daba vueltas.

—Yo no pienso volver a subirme en general —respondió Eugene.

—Yo tampoco —añadió Cass.

Cuando por fin nos empezamos a encontrar un poco mejor eran casi las nueve de la noche. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidimos que después de subirnos a la noria, iríamos dando un paseo hasta la pizzería, ya que el centro no quedaba muy lejos a pie desde allí.

Fuimos a comprar los tickets de la noria, pero por lo visto, a Cass no le hacía mucha gracia subirse.

—Yo aún estoy un poco mareada, subid vosotros —dijo ella, aunque sonaba como si estuviera perfectamente bien.

Me hubiera gustado subir con ella también, pero al fijarme bien en la noria, me di cuenta de que estaba pensada para que solo se subieran dos personas en la misma cesta.

—Creo que es su manera más amable de decir que nos quiere dar un poco de intimidad —comentó Eugene después de que comprásemos los tickets.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunté.

—Bueno, eso y que supongo que no le hará mucha gracia tener que subirse con alguien que no conoce —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Nos pusimos a hacer cola y en poco tiempo nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las cestas. La noria giraba lentamente y se iba parando momentáneamente cada pocos minutos, supongo que para que quien estuviera justo en la cima de la noria pudiera disfrutar de las vistas durante unos minutos. Las luces centelleantes de la noria iluminaban el rostro de Eugene con un bonito color lila, no pude resistirlo, saqué el móvil y mientras él miraba distraídamente el paisaje le hice unas cuantas fotos, hasta que me pilló.

—¡Eh! Se supone que tienes que contemplar el bonito paisaje —dijo él sonriéndome.

—Eso hago —respondí refiriéndome a él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Eugene me miró con aquella cálida mirada que parecía solo reservar para mí.

Finalmente llegó el turno de que nuestra cesta llegara a la cima de la noria, y Eugene tenía toda la razón del mundo, las vistas eran muchísimo mejor de noche. Desde allí se podía ver iluminada toda la ciudad de Corona extendiéndose hasta donde se encontraría la universidad. Y hacia el extremo opuesto, el castillo se imponía en lo más alto de la ciudad, iluminado de una manera que parecía mágica. Realmente eran unas vistas preciosas.

Al girarme vi que Eugene no dejaba de mirarme.

—Ahora eres tú el que no está apreciando el bonito paisaje —le dije bromeando, pero él parecía muy serio, como si estuviera pensando algo importante que quisiera decirme. La intensidad de su mirada estaba consiguiendo que mi corazón comenzara a acelerarse, y cuando extendió su mano para posarla en mi mejilla y acariciarla suavemente con el pulgar, tuve que cerrar los ojos un instante y respirar profundamente, hasta que sus palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos de nuevo, encontrándome de lleno con aquella intensa mirada.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo —dijo antes de inclinarse y besarme con ternura.

Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que nos habíamos besado en el último mes. Pero aquel beso me resultó diferente a todos los demás; especial. Era como las vistas que se extendían a nuestro alrededor. Mágico. El mundo pareció detenerse a nuestro alrededor hasta que nos separamos. Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, perdidos en la mirada del otro como si nuestro mundo entero residiera justo allí.

Y de repente en mi mente resonaron fuertemente dos palabras que todavía no estaba segura si estaría preparada para decir en voz alta:

« _Te quiero_ »

Estaba segura de que aquel hubiera podido ser el momento ideal para liberar de mi mente aquellas dos palabras que tanto deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero no sabía si era demasiado pronto. No sabía si mi corazón y mis sentimientos estaban siendo demasiado intensos… no sabía si Eugene se sentía de la misma manera o si él estaría preparado para decirlas también.

Y como si Eugene hubiera leído mi mente, con ambas manos cogió delicadamente mi rostro, me miró muy seriamente hasta que su mirada volvió a su calidez habitual y finalmente dijo:

—Rapunzel… te quiero.

Al escucharle, todas mis dudas se disiparon en un instante y estuve completamente segura de que lo que quería expresar ni era demasiado pronto para sentirlo ni demasiado intenso.

Aunque a decir verdad, lo que sentía por Eugene en aquel instante ciertamente sí era tremendamente intenso, pero intenso en el mejor de los sentidos.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, sintiendo cómo el corazón me martilleaba furiosamente contra el pecho y fue como si las palabras se escapasen de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces en ellas.

—Yo también te quiero —me escuché respondiendo casi sin aliento.

Eugene sonrió radiantemente y volvió a besarme haciendo que aquella mágica sensación regresara a mi interior.

La gente suele comparar ese tipo de sensaciones normalmente con fuegos artificiales. Pero yo no sentía esos supuestos fuegos artificiales.

Yo sentía libertad. Me sentía como si estuviera volando. Como si estuviera en un agradable sueño donde solo puedes sentir una tremenda felicidad en tu interior.

Quizá era exactamente eso. Quizá era la manera que tenía mi corazón de decirme que por fin había encontrado un nuevo sueño por el que luchar.

Quizá aquello quería decir que Eugene era mi nuevo sueño.

Eugene cogió mi móvil que aún tenía entre las manos y abrió la cámara frontal, se acercó más a mi lado para que tuviéramos de fondo el castillo de Corona y nos hicimos unas cuantas fotos.

Lamentablemente la noria empezó a moverse de nuevo y en unos cuantos minutos volvíamos a estar en tierra firme. Allí arriba me sentía como si solo existiéramos Eugene y yo; como si el mundo se hubiera quedado en silencio durante unos minutos. Aquí abajo todo el barullo de la gente y los ruidos de la feria me abrumaron por un instante, haciéndome sentir como si acabara de despertarme de un agradable y perfecto sueño y ahora estuviera de nuevo en el mundo real.

Pero que Eugene no me hubiera soltado la mano en ningún momento desde que nos bajamos de la noria consiguió relajarme por completo en pocos segundos.

Cassandra se acercó a nosotros y cogió la otra mano que tenía libre entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—¿Vamos a cenar? —preguntó ella sonriéndome.

—¡Vamos! —respondí entusiasmada— ¡Pero espera! —dije antes de que nos fuéramos de la feria. Saqué el móvil y abrí la cámara frontal, capturando una foto de los tres antes de que pudieran protestar. Pero para mi sorpresa, no lo hicieron. Los dos se acercaron más a mí y saqué unas cuantas fotos más. Estaba tan contenta de poder compartir aquel momento con mis dos personas favoritas—. Ahora sí, ¡ya podemos irnos!

Volví a entrelazar mis manos con las de Eugene y Cass y salimos finalmente de la feria.

De nuevo, para mi sorpresa, Eugene y Cassandra parecían haber aceptado a rajatabla aquella tregua entre los dos y comenzaron a mantener una agradable conversación sobre literatura, a la cual yo me uní enseguida.

Caminamos hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, y como imaginaba, la pizzería estaba bastante llena, pero desde fuera vi que todavía quedaban unas cuantas mesas libres.

—Raps, si quieres ve a guardar una mesa para los tres y nosotros vamos pidiendo. ¿Querrás una mediana de pepperoni como siempre? —preguntó Cass.

Recordé que los dos habían acordado en invitarme a cenar, así que asentí y fui a sentarme en una de las mesas libres.

Me entretuve con el móvil hasta que Cass y Eugene llegaron finalmente con nuestras pizzas y refrescos.

—¡Que aproveche! —dijo Eugene cuando los tres ya estábamos listos para comer.

Aquel estaba siendo sin duda uno de los mejores días de mi vida, y realmente esperaba poder pasar muchos más días junto a ellos dos.

* * *

Después de cenar —y quedar bien empachados—, nos acabamos despidiendo en la parada de autobuses que quedaba más cerca de casa de Eugene.

—Avísame cuando lleguéis a la residencia e id con cuidado—dijo él dándome un beso en la frente. Pude sentir en el cogote cómo Cass ponía los ojos en blanco por millonésima vez.

—Claro, tú también ves con cuidado —respondí dándole un fuerte achuchón que él correspondió al instante.

Nuestro autobús finalmente llegó y muy a mi pesar tuve que separarme de Eugene.

—Adiós, guapito —se despidió Cass de Eugene. Parecía que aunque todavía no se llevaran del todo bien, tampoco parecía que fueran a asesinarse en cualquier momento. Supongo que era un avance.

—Adiós, Cassandra —se despidió él marcando y alargando mucho las «S» de manera bromista, haciendo que Cass pusiera los ojos en blanco otra vez pero que acabara soltando una pequeña risita.

—Nos vemos el lunes —dijo él finalmente cogiendo mi mano por última vez y depositando un beso en mis nudillos.

Subimos y desde la ventana le dije adiós a Eugene con la mano una última vez hasta que el autobús arrancó y comenzamos a alejarnos de allí.

* * *

Ya en la residencia, habiéndole asegurado a Eugene que habíamos llegado de una sola pieza, y ya con el pijama puesto, me senté en la cama, observando a Cass, que miraba su móvil distraídamente.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —pregunté.

Ella dejó el móvil de lado para mirarme.

—Sí, al final no ha estado tan mal —respondió.

—Y… ¿volverías a quedar con Eugene y conmigo en otra ocasión? —pregunté tentativamente.

Ella al escuchar mi pregunta pensó largo y tendido antes de darme una respuesta. No sin antes suspirar profundamente.

—Sí, claro, al fin y al cabo hoy no ha sido el fin del mundo, ¿no? Supongo que podría aguantar a Fitzherbert una vez más —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabía que a Cass todavía no le hacía mucha gracia estar en compañía de Eugene. Pero agradecía profundamente el esfuerzo que hoy había hecho por mí.

—Cass, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, y para nada te obligo a que pases tiempo con Eugene si eso te incomoda —le dije levantándome y sentándome a su lado.

—Lo sé, gracias —respondió ella—, no me siento incomoda con él, y aunque hoy he accedido a ir solo por hacerte feliz, creo que Fitzherbert no es mal tío aunque a veces me saque de mis casillas —añadió soltando una pequeña risita—. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que me acostumbre a que forme parte de tu vida, y supongo que de la mía también.

—Oh, Cass, gracias por hacer este esfuerzo, lo aprecio muchísimo —dije cogiendo su mano y entrelazándola con la mía.

—Ya bueno, pero no creas que eso quiere decir que no vaya a darle unos cuantos tortazos verbales de vez en cuando. Me lo pone demasiado fácil —respondió ella soltando una carcajada al ver mi expresión indignada. Pero al final yo también acabé riendo.

—Sois las personas más importantes de mi vida y nada me hace más feliz que poder pasar tiempo con los dos a la vez —dije finalmente dándole un abrazo.

Aquello pareció ablandar un poco a Cass, ya que me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Me esforzaré lo que pueda en no ser tan capulla con él —dijo finalmente.

—Gracias, de verdad.

—¿Qué te parece si mañana hacemos maratón de alguna serie? —preguntó.

—Me parece un plan perfecto —respondí entusiasmada.

—Pues entonces será mejor que vayamos a dormir ya.

Me levanté, apagué la luz y me metí en mi cama.

—Buenas noches, Cass.

—Buenas noches, Raps —respondió tapándose casi hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

Antes de apagar la lamparita de mi mesita de noche cogí mi móvil y abrí la galería, abriendo una de las fotos que me había hecho con Cass y Eugene. Una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro y automáticamente puse aquella foto como mi nuevo fondo de pantalla en el móvil. Me hacía inmensamente feliz vernos a los tres juntos.

Sé que no era fácil para Cass y tampoco para Eugene, pero que los dos hubieran hecho un esfuerzo tan grande por intentar llevarse lo mejor posible entre ellos por mí, me hacía darme cuenta de lo afortunada que era de tenerles en mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todes por haber tenido tanta paciencia esperando este capítulo! <3  
> Antes de comentar nada sobre el capítulo en sí, espero que todes os encontréis bien dentro de esta situación que nos ha tocado vivir y que este capítulo os haya alegrado el día un poquito. Os mando un abrazo gigantesco.
> 
> Ahora sí, toca hablar sobre el capítulo: Inicialmente tenía pensado escribir este capítulo sin que tuviera mucho peso en la trama más allá de que fuera una tarde divertida para los tres, pero entonces llegué a la escena de la noria y la intensidad se apoderó de mí. Espero que os haya gustado cómo se ha desarrollado tanto esa escena como el capítulo en general. Rapunzel poco a poco va encontrando en su entorno su tan ansiada libertad.  
> El confinamiento me ha bloqueado bastante la creatividad, pero me alegro de haber podido acabar al menos este capítulo :)
> 
> Os advierto que el siguiente capítulo no va a ser tan feliz ya que toca que Rapunzel se enfrente a lo inevitable: sus padres.  
> Por suerte, tiene a Cass y Eugene a su lado para que todo vaya a mejor... pero sintiéndolo mucho (realmente no tanto), ha llegado el momento de que vuelva el drama.  
> No sé cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo, ¡pero espero que la espera merezca la espera para vosotres!
> 
> Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones con ganas, mil gracias por todo vuestro apoyo :D


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Especial de Navidad! (Sí... en Octubre... sorry not sorry).

**_—19 de Diciembre—_ **

Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corto. Las vacaciones de Navidad acababan de comenzar, y eso quería decir que Cassandra y yo ya no podríamos retrasar lo inevitable. Íbamos a tener que enfrentarnos a nuestros padres finalmente. Por lo menos habíamos tenido tiempo de meditar la situación y pensar de qué manera queríamos encararles. Por eso Cassandra accedió a pasar las vacaciones conmigo en el castillo, no queríamos que la otra estuviera sola en ningún momento, y menos sabiendo lo que se nos venía encima.

Quizá estábamos siendo dramáticas, quizá nuestros padres razonarían y verían inmediatamente en qué se habían equivocado. Pero quizá ocurriría todo lo contrario, y no queríamos que la otra tuviera que estar sola en una situación así.

Pasara lo que pasara, lo haríamos enfrentándonos a ello juntas.

—¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado? —preguntó Cassandra, que acababa de terminar de llenar su maleta.

—¡Casi! —respondí guardando con sumo cuidado en mi maleta las novelas de Eugene —. ¡Ahora sí! ¿Lista para irnos?

—Supongo. —dijo ella suspirando resignada.

A ninguna de las dos nos hacía especial ilusión a lo que nos teníamos que enfrentar. Pero saber que eso me hacía estar un paso más cerca de mi libertad me ayudaba a encontrar el coraje que a veces parecía perder por el camino.

Mientras esperábamos al autobús acabé de acordar con Eugene un día para vernos durante las vacaciones. Como la mayoría de estudiantes volvían a sus casas por Navidad, la cafetería cerraba, así Eugene y Lance podían disfrutar de unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones también.

 ** _«¿Te va bien que nos veamos el día 21?»_** Pregunté.

 ** _«¿No prefieres que nos veamos mañana? :(»_** Contestó él haciéndome soltar una pequeña risita.

El autobús llegó, así que esperé a estar bien acomodada para responderle. Cass chafardeó nuestra conversación por encima de mi hombro para proceder a poner los ojos en blanco de manera sarcástica.

—Saluda al guapito de mi parte. —dijo ella antes de ponerse a lo suyo con su móvil.

—Vale. —dije sin poder evitar sonreír. Me gustaba que aunque fuera a su manera, Cass demostrase un poco, solo un poquito, de afecto amistoso hacia Eugene. Aunque todavía ella y Eugene no fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, al menos ahora parecían tolerarse mucho más.

 ** _«Mañana ya he quedado para pasar el día con Cass, que por cierto, ¡te manda saludos! :D»_** respondí finalmente.

**_«Hola a ti también, CaSSSSSandra tss. Vale, rubita, el 21 me va perfecto también ;)»_ **

Al leer la respuesta de Eugene se me escapó una carcajada que llamó la atención de Cass. Volvió a chafardear nuestra conversación, bufó molesta tratando de esconder una pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a asomarse en sus labios.

—Es tontísimo. —dijo finalmente.

El autobús llegó a su última parada, dejándonos a los pies del castillo de Corona. Se me hacía raro volver a casa, porque todavía me sonaba totalmente extraño llamar a aquel lugar «casa».

—¿Preparada? —preguntó Cass cogiéndome la mano que tenía libre y entrelazando nuestras manos.

Solté una gran bocanada de aire y le dediqué una sonrisa.

—No mucho, pero no nos queda otra opción. —dije con sinceridad.

—No te preocupes, no pienso dejarte sola. —prometió ella estrechándome la mano con más fuerza.

—Gracias, Cass.

Cruzamos el arco que daba entrada al castillo, sintiendo cómo la ansiedad cada vez se apoderaba más y más de mi cuerpo. Me costaba respirar y el corazón me martilleaba de una manera casi dolorosa. No sabía cómo iba a hacer esto.

—Eh, Raps, mírame —me pidió Cassandra soltando el asa de la maleta y sujetando mi rostro con ambas manos—. Hasta que no sea la víspera de Navidad no vamos a tener que hablar con ellos. Piensa que todo será «normal» hasta entonces.

—Ya lo sé, Cassandra. Pero no puedo convivir con ellos sabiendo lo que me han ocultado y tratarlos como siempre. No sé cómo voy a actuar con normalidad con ellos. —respondí escuchando cómo mi propia voz temblaba a la par que mi cuerpo lo hacía.

—Aún estamos a tiempo de ir a mi casa y quedarnos allí hasta el día 24. Mi padre prácticamente solo vuelve para dormir. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó con la voz llena de preocupación.

Pensé largo y tendido hasta que decidí qué era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

—No, quiero quedarme en el castillo… pero me da miedo no saber controlar lo que les diga a mis padres, estoy tan enfadada. —respondí finalmente.

—Y estás en todo tu derecho de estar enfadada con ellos después de lo que han hecho. Mira, lo que podemos hacer, es que cuando creas que vas a decir algo que no quieras o sientas que la ansiedad se apodera de ti, cógeme la mano y estrújala con fuerza, y entonces sabré que necesitas alejarte de ellos. ¿Te parece buena idea? —propuso cogiéndome la mano y estrujándola para que me quedara claro su plan.

—Me parece una idea brillante, muchas gracias por todo, Cass. —le agradecí dándole un fuerte achuchón.

—No es nada. —respondió correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Las dos respiramos profundamente y emprendimos la marcha de nuevo. Subimos por una de las rampas laterales y sorteamos a la gente que hacía cola para visitar el castillo. Me sabía mal estar colándome, pero al fin y al cabo, aquella era mi casa me gustase o no.

Por suerte en la entrada estaba Pete, uno de los guardias de seguridad del castillo. Me caía genial.

—¡Hola, Pete! —le saludé.

—¡Rapunzel! ¡Cassandra! Bienvenidas, dejad que os abra. —dijo abriendo la cinta de seguridad que impedía el paso.

—Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego. —dije intentando ignorar las maliciosas miradas de los turistas que estaban esperando para entrar al castillo.

Aunque Cassandra no era tan sutil como yo.

—¿Qué pasa? Vivimos aquí. —dijo ya exasperada.

—¡Cass! —dije aguantándome la risa.

—Es que esa señora parecía que nos estaba clavando puñales con la mirada. —explicó intentando excusarse.

—Y técnicamente, tú no vives aquí. —le rebatí bromeando.

—Ya bueno, eso la señora no lo sabe, ¿a que no? —rebatió ella guiñándome un ojo.

—Touché.

Las dos acabamos riendo a carcajadas.

Hasta que nos encontramos de lleno con mi padre y la ansiedad volvió a apoderarse rápidamente de mí cesando todas las risas.

—¡Tesoro! No nos has avisado que ibas a llegar tan pronto. Hola a ti también, Cassandra. —nos saludó mi padre haciéndose el simpatiquísimo y acercándose para darme un abrazo.

Cuando sus brazos me rodearon, me hizo sentir completamente atrapada de nuevo.

En cuanto me soltó cogí corriendo la mano de Cassandra y la estrujé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Fred. Vamos a deshacer las maletas que Rapunzel tiene muchas cosas que enseñarme del castillo. —se inventó Cass lo más rápido que pudo para sacarnos de allí cuanto antes. Siempre sin soltarme la mano ni un solo segundo.

En cuanto avanzamos por uno de los pasillos y nos mezclamos entre todo el gentío, Cass pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, frotando mi brazo izquierdo de manera reconfortante.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. —dijo ella intentando animarme.

Yo no sabía cómo iba a aguantar todos estos días fingiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando nada estaba bien.

Al llegar al ala de empleados recé para no encontrarnos con mi madre, si no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a mi padre, mucho menos a mi madre. Y no sabía tampoco si nos íbamos a encontrar por el camino con el padre de Cass, así que caminamos lo más rápido posible hasta que llegamos a mi habitación. Una vez dentro, sentí una falsa sensación de seguridad. Aunque saber que estaba allí con Cassandra me hacía sentir que esa seguridad era real.

Me tiré sobre la cama y miré a Cassandra.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo aquí, verdad? No quiero estar sola. —le pedí.

—Claro. Además, tu cama es tan ancha como toda nuestra habitación de la residencia, ya me gustaría a mí tener una cama así de grande —comentó bromeando, tirándose sobre ella—, y así de mullida también. Aunque quizá es demasiado blanda para mi gusto.

—Oooh, ¿porque eres tan dura que no puedes soportar dormir en una cama súper blandita? —comenté bromeando—. En el fondo eres tan blandita como esta cama.

—¡Retira eso! —rebatió Cass amenazadoramente a punto de hacerme cosquillas.

Pero toda la diversión terminó cuando picaron a la puerta.

—Rapunzel, ¿puedo entrar? —preguntó mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

«No» quise decir. Pero en el fondo… no quería enfrentarme a mi madre.

Cass y yo nos incorporamos en la cama, sentándonos en el borde de esta. Antes de que respondiera, cogí la mano de Cassandra y la estrujé buscando el valor que tanto necesitaba en aquel instante.

—Claro, pasa. —respondí finalmente.

—Hola, chicas. —saludó al entrar. Mi madre era mucho más perspicaz que mi padre, y en cuanto su mirada se posó sobre mí, algo en sus ojos me indicó que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quizá era su sexto sentido de madre—. ¿Cielo, estás bien? Tu padre me ha dicho que no le has saludado, y que habéis venido aquí a toda prisa. —explicó ella preocupada.

—Ya, bueno, me he agobiado un poco. —técnicamente no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira, pero mi voz me estaba delatando por completo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó acercándose a nosotras. Su mirada llena de preocupación me taladraba el corazón. Apreté la mano de Cassandra con todas mis fuerzas.

Sabía que no podía hacerlo. Sabía que iba a derrumbarme. Sabía que estaba a punto de explotar y soltar toda la verdad.

—Rapunzel está agobiada porque todavía no se ha decidido en qué regalarle a su novio por Navidad. —mintió Cassandra.

Pero también sabía que podía confiar en Cass sin dudarlo un segundo.

—¿Novio? No me habías contado nada de eso. —dijo mi madre emocionada sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Parecía que al menos la distracción de Cassandra había funcionado.

—Ya, es que quería esperar a verte para poder explicártelo todo mejor.

—¡Pues cuéntamelo todo! —viendo lo emocionada que estaba mi madre con el tema, me sentí un poco más relajada. Y más aún si se trataba de hablar sobre Eugene.

Así que para desgracia de Cassandra, que se tiró la siguiente hora tumbada en mi cama poniendo los ojos en blanco constantemente, le expliqué a mi madre todo lo que había ocurrido los últimos meses con Eugene. Aunque solo las partes buenas… suficiente drama tendremos dentro de unos días.

—Suena a que es un buen chico, estoy deseando conocerle —dijo mi madre finalmente después de escucharme pacientemente todo el tiempo—. Eh, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no le invitas para que cene con nosotros en Navidad? Podría ser una buena ocasión para conocerle. —propuso mi madre.

—¡Qué buena idea! ¿Podría invitar también a Lance? Es el mejor amigo de Eugene, él no tiene familia, y no me gustaría que estuviera solo.

—¡Claro! Cuantos más, mejor. —dijo ella finalmente.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Bueno, chicas, dentro de poco tengo que hacer una visita guiada, nos vemos luego. —dijo levantándose de la cama.

—Hasta luego. —nos despedimos Cass y yo.

—Gracias por salvarme. —le agradecí a Cass en cuanto mi madre salió de la habitación.

—Diría que de nada, pero tendría que haberme inventado otra cosa que no desencadenara en una conversación de UNA HORA sobre tu novio el guapito —dijo Cass procediendo a soltar un largo y exagerado suspiro—, pero me alegro de que haya funcionado.

—Oh vamos, en el fondo sé que Eugene te cae un poquito bien. —dije para chincharla.

—Ya, pero eso es algo que él jamás sabrá.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer para evitar a nuestros padres hasta la noche del 24? —pregunté algo nerviosa.

—Nadie ha dicho que tengamos que estar cerca de ellos constantemente, podemos buscar cosas que hacer por la ciudad durante el día, y por la noche podemos cenar fuera también, o improvisar picnics en los jardines del castillo. ¡Picnics nocturnos donde puedes enseñarme las constelaciones! —propuso Cass.

Todo me parecían ideas maravillosas.

—Eso suena genial, aunque con la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad pocas constelaciones voy a poder enseñarte.

—Pero alguna estrella seguro que podremos ver. —rebatió ella.

—Eso es verdad. —coincidí.

—Y siempre podemos irnos de acampada más adelante para que podamos ver el cielo en condiciones. —propuso Cass.

—Me parece una idea fantástica.

En ese instante me sentí muy, muy afortunada de tener una amiga tan buena como Cass.

El resto del día lo pasamos en el centro de Corona. Llevé por fin a Cass a la librería de Xavier. Creo que nunca la había visto tan emocionada como aquella tarde viendo libros sobre la historia de Corona. Un poco más y acaba comprándose su peso en libros, pero no podía juzgarla, yo era exactamente igual en aquel aspecto cuando se trataba de libros.

Lamentablemente, por la noche hizo demasiado frío como para que hiciéramos un picnic nocturno y tuvimos que cenar con mis padres. Pero Cass no me soltó la mano ni un solo instante cuando más lo necesité.

* * *

**_—21 de Diciembre—_ **

Si no fuera por Cassandra, no sabría cómo he llegado a soportar dos días enteros con mis padres cerca. Estos dos días han sido como estar al borde de un ataque de ansiedad constante. Por suerte, Cass se ha encargado de que las dos estuviéramos bien entretenidas la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Qué planes tienes para esta tarde? —le pregunté a Cass mientras terminaba de trenzarme el pelo.

—Aprovecharé para ir a casa y buscar unos libros de cartografía que necesito. —explicó ella.

—¿Has decidido ya sobre qué irá tu trabajo final? —pregunté emocionada.

—Sí, y me gustaría empezar a ponerme ya con la documentación.

—¿De qué trata el trabajo? —pregunté con curiosidad dando saltitos de alegría.

—Sobre cómo era Corona antes, durante y después de estar aliada con Saporia, la guerra contra Saporia y cómo ha evolucionado hasta el día de hoy. Además de documentarlo con toda su historia quiero que se vea todas esas diferencias a lo largo del tiempo con mapas creados por mí. —explicó ella con entusiasmo.

Estaba orgullosísima de ella.

—¡Eso suena fantástico, Cass! ¡Me encanta la idea! Podrías ir a hablar también con Xavier, él sabe mucho sobre la historia de Corona. —le recomendé.

—Buena idea, creo que iré primero a hacerle una visita antes de ir a mi casa. Gracias, Raps.

—¡De nada!

Después de asegurarme que llevaba bien resguardadas las novelas de Eugene en la bolsa de tela que me prestó, y de ponerme la chaqueta y bufanda, ya estaba lista para ir a verle.

—Nos vemos en un rato, Cass. —me despedí.

—Que os lo paséis bien, tortolitos. —respondió ella burlonamente pero con cariño.

  
Salí del castillo intentando evitar a mis padres a toda costa, aunque por suerte al ser hora de visitas guiadas, no había sido muy complicado.

El frío cada vez era más intenso, hundí la cara contra la bufanda y caminé dando largos pasos deseando llegar cuanto antes a casa de Eugene.

En cuanto llegué a su portal, toqué el timbre, notando cómo mis manos estaban completamente entumecidas por culpa del frío. Tendría que haber cogido unos guantes también.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la voz de Lance a través del interfono.

—¡Hola, Lance, soy Rapunzel! —respondí intentando que los dientes no me castañearan.

—¡Te abro! —dijo él, y seguidamente el zumbido de la puerta del portal me indicó que ya podía pasar.

Subí por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y en la puerta ya estaba esperándome Eugene.

—¡Rayito de sol! —me saludó con una gran sonrisa y abriendo los brazos ofreciéndome un abrazo. Abrazo que acepté con sumo gusto.

—¡Hola! —saludé sintiendo que cuanto más me hundía en el abrazo de Eugene y en su calor, más rápido se marchaba el dichoso frío.

Cómo echaba de menos el verano.

—Estás helada, entra, anda. —dijo él al coger mis manos y notar lo heladas que estaban—. ¿Quieres un chocolate calentito? —me preguntó frotándome las manos para que entrasen en calor.

—Sí, por favor.

—¡Lance! ¡Marchando un chocolate caliente con extra de nubecitas! —pidió Eugene en dirección a la cocina.

—¡Marchando! Ah, y hola Rapunzel. —saludó Lance asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.

—Hola otra vez. —dije soltando una pequeña risita.

Dejé la bolsa de tela sobre la mesa del comedor y me quité la chaqueta y la bufanda.

—¿Ya has terminado de leer las novelas? ¿¡Las tres?! —preguntó Eugene incrédulo al ver la bolsa de tela con sus novelas—. ¡Pero si solo ha pasado un mes!

—¡Por supuesto! Ah, y espero que no te moleste, he marcado con post-its mis partes favoritas. —le expliqué emocionada.

Eugene al sacar las novelas y ver la cantidad de post-its que había en cada una de ellas casi le da algo. Pero en el mejor de los sentidos, claro.

—¿¡Tantas cosas te han gustado?! —preguntó todavía más incrédulo.

—¡Claro! —antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Lance entró al salón con mi chocolate caliente ya listo, dejándolo sobre la mesita frente al sofá—. ¡Gracias, Lance! Eugene, si quieres ahora lo comentamos todo, porque tengo _tantas_ preguntas.

—Vale, rubita, voy a guardar las novelas primero. —comentó Eugene mientras yo me acomodaba en el sofá con mi chocolate calentito.

—¡Vale! —después de darle un sorbito al chocolate sentí cómo poco a poco el calor iba volviendo a mi cuerpo—. ¡El chocolate está perfecto!

—Me alegro. —comentó Lance dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

Eugene volvió al salón, trayendo consigo una mantita que me puso sobre las piernas.

—Para que estés más calentita. —dijo Eugene dándome un beso en la frente.

—Gracias. —le agradecí dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Por cierto, ahora que estáis los dos aquí os quería comentar una cosa. Eugene, mis padres ya saben oficialmente que estamos saliendo, y… los dos estáis invitados a la cena de Navidad, si queréis venir, claro. —comenté algo nerviosa.

—¡Me apunto! —respondió Lance velozmente.

—Claro, por mí encantado, pero… ¿no es esa noche la que tú y Cass pretendéis encarar a vuestros padres? —preguntó Eugene hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Sí, ¿y qué pasa? —pregunté sin entender la preocupación de Eugene.

—¿Y si todo acaba en un gran drama y se creen que yo te he mal influenciado o algo así? No sé yo si es una buena idea que me conozcan justo el día que, bueno… te rebeles contra ellos, por así decirlo. —preguntó aún más nervioso.

—Eugene, no sé qué pasará esa noche. No sé si habrá un gran drama o si ellos entenderán qué han hecho mal. Pero lo que sí sé, es que pase lo que pase, quiero que tú estés a mi lado. —respondí con sinceridad.

El nerviosismo desapareció de la mirada de Eugene, siendo reemplazado por su calidez habitual.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces pienso estar a tu lado en todo momento. —respondió sentándose a mi lado y cogiendo la mano que tenía libre y depositando un beso en mis nudillos.

—Gracias. Gracias a los dos por querer venir, significa mucho para mí. Y sé que para Cass también lo significará aunque ella nunca lo vaya a reconocer —dije riendo—. Y ahora a por la otra cosa importante que te quería comentar, Eugene —cogí una gran bocanada de aire antes de dejar que la emoción se apoderara de mí—, ¿¡podemos hablar ya de lo muy, _muy_ buen escritor que eres?! ¡Tus novelas son una pasada, y ojalá todo el mundo pudiera leerlas!

Eugene rio sonrojándose levemente.

—Si de verdad crees que son tan buenas… quizá me atreva a dejárselas leer a Lance por fin.

—¡Eso, eso! ¡Que llevo años intentando que me dejes leerlas! —coincidió Lance desde la cocina.

—¡Tú deja de poner la oreja y sigue fregando los platos! —le ordenó Eugene, que ahora su sonrojo ya no era para nada disimulado.

—¡Vale, vale! —respondió Lance entre risas.

—Ahora en serio, ¿no has pensado en enviar los manuscritos a una editorial? —pregunté con ilusión.

—Claro que lo he pensado… pero no creo que tenga el nivel como para que la gente quiera leerme. —respondió él con una triste sonrisa.

—Eso no lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Y además, esto no te lo digo porque sea tu novia, pero creo que tienes mucho talento. Tienes una manera de escribir única, podía visualizar a la perfección todo lo que relatas. Las tramas son interesantísimas, y una vez empiezas a leer un capítulo, no quieres dejar de leer ni un solo instante. Que te lo diga Cass, que literalmente tenía que arrastrarme a la sala común para que comiera o cenara de lo muy enganchada que estaba a la lectura. ¿Por qué crees porque me las he leído tan rápido? No hace falta que respondas, ya te lo digo yo, porque son geniales —dije del tirón quedándome casi sin aire—. Y también me hace mucha gracia ver lo mucho que te pareces a Flynn en algunos aspectos… o que Flynn se parece a ti —añadí no estando muy segura de dónde venía la influencia de Flynn.

—Wow, me dejas sin palabras —respondió con la mirada llena de ilusión—, nunca imaginé que mis novelas pudieran hacer sentir así a alguien. Y para tu información, Flynn se parece a mí, sino no sería un personaje tan guay. —dijo cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar indignado.

—Oh, claro, por supuesto, tienes toda la razón. —respondí sarcásticamente imitando su gesto.

Los dos nos miramos sosteniendo la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos unos segundos hasta que nos echamos a reír.

—¿Hay espacio para uno más en el sofá? —preguntó Lance volviendo al salón.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondí arrimándome más a Eugene y dejándole espacio a Lance en el sofá.

—¿Queréis ver una peli? —propuso Eugene.

—Por mí perfecto. —respondí.

—¡Sí! Y esta vez me toca elegir a mí. —nos recordó Lance.

Al final terminamos viendo una película de terror, que lo único que daba miedo de ella era lo mal hecha que estaba. Pero nos reímos un montón. Me ayudó mucho pasar la tarde en compañía de Lance y Eugene, riendo despreocupadamente y divirtiéndome tanto; pensando por unas horas, que todo estaba bien.

* * *

**_—24 de Diciembre—  
_ ** ****

El día por fin había llegado, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me desperté la mañana del 24 de Diciembre sabiendo el gran drama que habría esta noche en el castillo, y estaba deseando poder sacarme de dentro todas estas turbulentas emociones que no había dejado de sentir desde la fiesta de Halloween.

Cuando me giré en la cama, Cassandra todavía dormía profundamente. Sabiendo la fatídica situación que se avecinaba, creo que despertar a Cass entre risas era una muy buena idea.

—Cass, eh Cass, buenos días. —dije flojito mientras me acercaba más a ella para ver si conseguía que se despertara. Al no recibir respuesta por su parte puse en marcha mi malvado plan: hacerle cosquillas a Cassandra.

La destapé y ella intuitivamente se encogió sobre sí misma sintiendo en el cuerpo el frío de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos mis manos ya estaban atacando sus costados.

—¡Buenos días, Cass! —dije alzando la voz esta vez.

Cass se retorció, despertándose de golpe y cogiendo su almohada para tirármela a la cara.

—¡De buenos días nada! ¡Déjame en paz! —respondió ella refunfuñando.

Por alguna razón siempre tiendo a olvidar el mal humor matutino de Cassandra.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? —pregunté.

Cassandra miró la hora en el móvil y al ver que era demasiado pronto para su gusto suspiró sonoramente mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vale, pero ya que me has hecho madrugar tanto el desayuno lo haces tú. —dijo ella finalmente.

—Me parece justo. —respondí.

Las dos salimos de la habitación en dirección a la cocina con una falsa sensación de tranquilidad. Estaba deseando que llegara la tarde para que Eugene y Lance vinieran al castillo, al menos mientras les estuviéramos haciendo un pequeño tour no pensaríamos en lo que pasaría durante la cena.

* * *

Cassandra y yo nos habíamos pasado el día en mi habitación con la excusa de que todavía no teníamos decididos nuestros outfits para la cena. Pero lo que realmente estábamos haciendo —además de elegir de verdad nuestros outfits—, era planear cómo y qué les diríamos a nuestros padres. Todo en nuestro plan parecía más sencillo de lo que realmente sería, eso seguro… pero mejor estar mentalmente preparadas para lo que pueda pasar.

Y sobre nuestros outfits: al final yo he optado por algo cómodo, unos vaqueros de tiro alto y un jersey lila pastel extra grande. Por su parte, Cassandra ha elegido unos pantalones rasgados de color negro, un jersey granate de cuello alto y su chaqueta vaquera, sí, de color negra también. Parecíamos el día y la noche.

—¿A qué hora llegan estos dos? —preguntó Cass mientras nos estábamos acabando de arreglar.

Miré el reloj viendo que eran las 18:27.

—A las 19:00 —respondí terminando de trenzar mi larga melena. Cómo no sabía lo que pasaría, había decidido que era mejor darle los regalos a todo el mundo antes del día 25. Abrí mi maleta y saqué de ella un pequeño paquete perfectamente envuelto. En la etiqueta ponía el nombre de Cassandra—. Cass, como no sé qué pasará más tarde, prefiero darte esto ya. —dije dándole su regalo.

—Oh, Raps, no hacía falta que me regalaras nada —dijo ella con una mirada llena de ilusión.

Al desenvolver el paquete se encontró con una cajita de color celeste, y al abrirla, con dos collares, uno del sol, con una piedra sol, y otro con una luna y por ende, ornamentado con una piedra luna. Eran collares a juego, y como he dicho antes, Cass y yo somos como el día y la noche; como el sol y la luna.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté un poco nerviosa.

Para mi sorpresa, Cassandra me dio un fuerte achuchón.

—Me encanta, y me encanta aún más que podamos llevarlos a juego. Muchas gracias, Raps —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

—No es nada, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado —respondí emocionada.

Después de ponernos los collares, esta vez fue Cass la que cogió un paquete que tenía escondido en la maleta.

—Supongo que entonces es justo que te dé ya también tu regalo. —dijo ella dándome mi regalo.

Estaba tan emocionada, no sabía qué podría ser, por la forma quizá era un libro, aunque hasta que no lo abriera no lo sabría. Comencé a abrirlo con cuidado de no romper el papel demasiado, al sacar por fin mi regalo me puse a dar saltitos de emoción. ¡Era un sketchbook de color lila oscuro con constelaciones y mi nombre grabados en dorado! ¡Era precioso!

—¡Cassandra, me encanta! ¡Muchísimas gracias! —esta vez era mi turno de darle un gran achuchón a Cass, estrujándola con todas mis fuerzas e intentando trasmitirle con aquel abrazo cuan agradecida estaba.

—Que sepas que este regalo ha sido gracias a tu novio el guapito, él fue quien me recomendó la tienda donde personalizan todo tipo de cuadernos. —explicó ella con una expresión de satisfacción.

—¿Tú? ¿Hablando con Eugene civilizadamente? ¿¡Y sin mí?! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! —dije todavía aún más emocionada. Después caí en lo que Cass había dicho y me reí—. Ya sé qué tienda es, ya verás luego por qué lo digo.

—Bueno, pero no te emociones tanto delante de Fitzherbert, no tengo ganas de que me restriegue quién tuvo primero la brillante idea de tu regalo. —dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sonriendo, visiblemente satisfecha de que su regalo hubiera sido un acierto total.

—Te lo prometo. ¡Estoy deseando estrenarla! —dije dando saltitos de nuevo.

Una notificación me llegó al móvil, aún dando saltitos de emoción fui junto a mi mesita de noche para coger el móvil.

**_«Hola, rubita ;) Ya estamos en la entrada del castillo.»_ **

—¡Eugene y Lance ya están en la entrada! —le dije a Cass.

—Pues vamos para allá.

—Voy a avisarles.

 ** _«¡Ahora vamos para allá!»_** Respondí mientras salíamos de mi habitación.

Menos mal que una de las mejoras del castillo durante todos estos años había sido lo bien que la calefacción funcionaba. No me quería imaginar lo horrible que habría sido vivir en el castillo en la época que solo contaban con las chimeneas para calentar las habitaciones.

Bajamos a toda prisa hasta la entrada, donde Eugene y Lance se encontraban hablando animadamente con Pete y Stan, los guardias de seguridad.

—¡Eugene! ¡Lance! —les llamé, no atreviéndome a acercarme mucho a la entrada viendo que aún con la chaqueta, las mejillas y nariz de Eugene todavía estaban rojos como un tomate. Ellos al vernos se despidieron de Pete y Stan y entraron.

—Hola, rubita —me saludó Eugene primero. Después precedió a darme un fuerte achuchón y un beso en los labios cuando nos separamos un poco—. Hola a ti también, Cassssandra. —saludó burlonamente a Cass.

—Hola, guapito. —respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco pero intentando esconder una sonrisa—. Hola, Lance.

—Hola a las dos. —saludó él divirtiéndose con la interacción entre Eugene y Cass.

—¡Hola, Lance! —le saludé finalmente— ¿Preparados para el tour por el castillo?

—¡Y tanto! —respondió Eugene.

Antes de empezar el tour Eugene y Lance se quitaron la chaqueta y la bufanda, mostrando por fin sus atuendos, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a juego. Lance llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco rojo, y pantalones de vestir negros. Por su parte, Eugene llevaba también una camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negros, pero él en cambio llevaba un chaleco marrón oscuro. Decir que estaba guapísimo era quedarme corta.

—¿Raps? Se te está cayendo la baba. Deja de mirar a Fitzherbert y vámonos ya. —dijo Cass exasperada arrastrándome del brazo.

Bueno, quizá un poco embobada sí me había quedado. ¿Pero quién podía culparme cuando mi novio era la persona más atractiva del mundo? Exacto. Nadie podía hacerlo.

Emprendimos finalmente la marcha subiendo la gran escalinata, yo me conocía todos los rincones del castillo como la palma de mi mano, y Cassandra conocía toda su historia. Entre las dos formábamos un buen equipo, aunque yo de historiadora tuviera más bien poco. Pasamos por el pasillo de los retratos, llegando a la sala del trono. Al ser la víspera de Navidad apenas había turistas, y el ambiente era muy tranquilo. Aunque Eugene no parecía estar tan tranquilo.

—Eugene, ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté agarrándome a su brazo.

—Sí, solo estoy un poco nervioso. —respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —volví a preguntar.

—Por conocer a tus padres. —confesó él soltando un gran suspiro.

—Bueno, en otras circunstancias te diría que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Pero aún sabiendo lo que pasará esta noche, estoy segura de que te adorarán igualmente. —dije con convicción.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó un poco más relajado.

—Segurísima. —dije finalmente plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

Seguimos con el tour, pasando por una de las habitaciones contiguas a la sala del trono, en esta habitación se encontraba la sala de las estatuas. Era divertido saber qué estatuas y retratos eran auténticos y cuáles eran réplicas, Cassandra nos explicaba cómo saber diferenciarlos para cuando visitáramos de nuevo el museo de arte. Terminamos de hacer todo el recorrido que estaba abierto al público y finalmente volvimos a bajar. Cassandra nos explicó que el ala de empleados se encontraba donde antiguamente dormían los guardias reales, remodelando tanto esa zona como la armería, ya que todas las armas se encontraban expuestas en las mazmorras, ahora se podía aprovechar aquella estancia para los empleados del castillo, y también explicó que la cocina era la misma que se usaba antiguamente, solo que la habían adaptado para que fuera funcional.

Terminamos el tour visitando las mazmorras, Cassandra parecía estar en su elemento explicando para qué servía cada una de las armas que estaban allá expuestas, su mirada se iluminaba y su voz se llenaba de ilusión. No tengo duda alguna de que si Cass hubiera vivido antiguamente en el castillo, ella formaría parte de la guardia real, y conociéndola, seguro que sería la capitana.

Finalmente subimos y nos dirigimos al ala de empleados. Por suerte de camino a mi habitación no nos encontramos con mis padres o el padre de Cass, así que una vez cerré la puerta tras de mí suspiré aliviada.

Eugene y Lance dejaron sus cosas sobre la cama y chafardearon un poco mi habitación.

—Bueno, como a Cass ya le he dado su regalo, creo que es más que justo que os de también los vuestros. —dije fingiendo desinterés aunque realmente me moría de ganas de que vieran sus regalos.

—¡Regalos, regalos! —exclamó Lance emocionado.

—Pero, rubita, yo no he traído el tuyo, pensaba dártelo mañana. —dijo él haciendo un adorable puchero.

—Haberlo planeado mejor, Fitzherbert. —se mofó Cass.

—No hagas caso a Cass —dije fulminando a Cassandra con la mirada—. Además, yo quiero dártelo antes y ya está, puedo esperar a mañana perfectamente para recibir el mío, no te preocupes.

—No te merecemos. —dijo Eugene fingiendo que se enjugaba una lágrima imaginaria.

—Eres un exagerado. —dije riendo.

Como con el regalo de Cass, los de Eugene y Lance también los tenía escondidos en la maleta. Los cogí, dándole a cada uno el que le pertenecía.

—Espero que os gusten. —dije con una tímida sonrisa.

Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que iba a hacerle un regalo a Eugene y estaba un poco nerviosa.

—¡Mira, Eugene! ¡El collar que quería! —exclamó Lance totalmente emocionado. Era una cadena que Lance me había mencionado que llevaba queriendo comprar desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ya había acordado con Eugene que se la compraría yo—. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Rapunzel! —me agradeció Lance dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—De nada, me alegro mucho de que te guste. —respondí.

—¡Rubita, te has pasado! —exclamó con alegría Eugene cuando abrió su regalo.

—Ah, así que por eso me habías dicho que conocías la tienda donde he comprado tu regalo. —comentó Cass al ver el regalo de Eugene.

—Exacto. —le confirmé.

El regalo de Eugene consistía en una libreta marrón con textura de cuero y su nombre y apellido grabado en la portada en dorado. Y por otra parte, una pluma estilográfica de color dorado a juego con la libreta. Eugene me explicó hace semanas que su libreta de escritura estaba a punto de acabarse, y me pareció el regalo perfecto.

—Me pareció una buena idea que además de una libreta nueva, tuvieras una pluma igual de bonita que todo lo que escribes. —dije con cariño.

—¿Es una indirecta para que siga escribiendo más sobre las Hazañas de Flynnigan Rider? —preguntó Eugene alzando una ceja.

—¿Puede? —respondí intentando no sonreír, pero fallando estrepitosamente.

—Entonces no me queda más remedio que comenzar la siguiente novela —dijo él dramáticamente—. Es un regalo perfecto, rayito de sol, muchas gracias. —dijo finalmente sonriendo ampliamente y dándome un beso en la frente.

—No es nada, estoy muy contenta de poder apoyarte con lo que te apasiona. —dije rodeándole la cintura y apoyando el rostro contra su pecho.

—Y yo estoy muy agradecido de que me apoyes en todo lo que hago. —respondió él estrechándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—Raps, no quiero ser una corta rollos, pero ya es casi la hora de cenar. —dijo Cass.

La miré y las dos compartimos una mirada similar, no estábamos preparadas para lo que iba a ocurrir, pero ya no podíamos echarnos atrás.

—¿Estáis listos? —pregunté hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Todo lo listos que podemos estar. —respondió Eugene con sinceridad. Lance y Cassandra asintieron dándole la razón.

Respiré profundamente.

—Vamos allá.

Cruzamos el pasillo y nos dirigimos al comedor. Me costaba respirar y las manos me temblaban, no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarme a esto. Eugene y Cassandra entrelazaron sus manos con las mías, dejándome claro que aunque no supiera cómo enfrentarme a ello, no lo haría sola. Volví a respirar profundamente repetidas veces hasta que me atreví a abrir la puerta del comedor finalmente.

Al cruzar el umbral nos encontramos con mis padres y el padre de Cassandra charlando animadamente en la zona de la cocina —que básicamente era gran parte de lo que formaba la estancia que hay habilitado también como comedor—, al vernos, mi madre posó su mirada primero en mí y luego en Eugene. Y ya no sabía por qué estaba más nerviosa, si por el drama que podría avecinarse en un rato, o en lo que mis padres dirían sobre Eugene. Después mi padre y Capi —así es como llamamos amistosamente al padre de Cass—, posaron también sus miradas sobre nosotros.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó mi madre con la mirada llena de ilusión.

—Hola… quiero presentaros a alguien —dije tímidamente aferrándome con fuerza a la mano de Eugene.

—¿Es él? —preguntó mi madre emocionada mirando a Eugene.

—Sí. —respondí con un poco de timidez.

—¿Quién es quién? —preguntó mi padre secamente.

—Oh, pues el novio de Rapunzel. —respondió mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

Mi padre nos miró inquisitivamente y mi ansiedad se alzó hacia la estratosfera.

—Bienvenido a la familia. —respondió finalmente mi padre ofreciéndole una mano a Eugene. Él se la estrechó cordialmente pero mirándome de reojo visiblemente nervioso.

Por lo menos, aquello no había ido tan mal cómo esperaba.

Mientras la cena terminaba de hacerse y todo el mundo charlaba decidí empezar a poner la mesa, los nervios se me estaban comiendo viva.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Cass al notar por qué me había alejado de los demás.

—Sí, por favor. —respondí sonriendo débilmente.

Cuando terminamos vimos que Eugene nos pedía ayuda con la mirada, mis padres no paraban de acribillarle a preguntas.

—Déjale, que se apañe solito. —dijo Cassandra cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de medio lado.

—Cass, no seas cruel. —le dije golpeándole el hombro con suavidad.

—Estaba bromeando… no soy capaz de estar cerca de ellos sin que se me noten los nervios. —confesó ella.

—Yo me siento igual, por eso me he alejado.

—¡La cena está lista! —anuncio Capi.

Justo en el peor momento. Cass y yo nos miramos, muertas de nervios.

—¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó ella con la voz llena de preocupación.

—Sí, no podré vivir tranquila si no me arranco todos estos sentimientos del pecho. —dije finalmente.

—Pues hagámoslo. —Cass me ofreció su mano, y yo me aferré a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Después de servir los platos y que todos estuviéramos sentados empezamos a comer. Por suerte tenía a Cass a mi derecha, y a Eugene a mi izquierda. Con ellos a mi lado me sentía un poco más tranquila… pero sabía que esa tranquilidad duraría poco.

La cena fue avanzando, y las miradas de reojo con Cassandra no cesaban. Queríamos hablar, y no sabíamos cómo empezar _esa_ conversación.

Al final, la conversación empezó… pero no de la manera que teníamos planeada.

—¡Qué bien que os hayáis hecho tan buenas amigas! Fue toda una suerte que Cassandra resultara ser tu compañera de habitación, ¿verdad, tesoro? —dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa.

Aquel comentario me enervó; aquella falsa sonrisa hizo que me hirviera la sangre, y por cómo Cassandra se aferraba con fuerza a mi mano, imagino que a ella también.

Estaba harta de callarme lo que sentía. Estaba harta de fingir que no sabía nada de todo lo que nuestros padres habían hecho.

Se acabó.

—Oh, ¿por suerte quieres decir obligar a Cassandra a ser mi compañera de habitación y vigilarme constantemente? —solté finalmente con la voz llena de todo el rencor que había acumulado los últimos meses.

Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio de repente. Ahora sí que no había vuelta atrás.

Después de un largo silencio, mis padres y el padre de Cassandra compartieron una mirada donde creí ver culpa, y mi padre finalmente respondió.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —mintió.

—¿Ah, no, Fred? ¿Entonces qué fue lo que me hicisteis hacer? Porque creo, y solo creo, que lo que me pedisteis fue «no perder de vista a Rapunzel en todo momento e informaros de si hacía algo que pudiera poner en riesgo su bienestar». —dijo Cassandra alzando la voz al final de su confesión.

Toda la mesa volvió a quedarse en silencio. Eugene posó su mano sobre mi rodilla y la estrujó con suavidad, tratando de trasmitirme su apoyo.

—¿Es que ni así vais a admitir la verdad? —dije enfadada.

—Cariño… no pensé que esto pudiera llegar a molestarte tanto. —contestó mi madre finalmente. Ella era la única que parecía arrepentida de lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué no iba a molestarme? ¿Que coaccionarais a Cassandra a hacer algo que no quería? ¿Que me privarais de mi libertad y no me dejarais ser una persona totalmente independiente? ¿Que aún prometiéndome que no lo ibais a hacer nunca, me habéis acabado controlando? Decidme de todo eso _qué_ _no_ debería enfadarme, porque creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de enfadarme y sentir una total decepción en vosotros. —dije alzando la voz cada vez más y más.

—Lo hicimos por tu bien. —dijo finalmente mi padre con un tono frío y autoritativo.

—Si por mi bien entiendes controlarme constantemente y no confiar en que sé cuidar de mí misma, es que poco os diferencia con quien me tuvo secuestrada durante tantos años. —dije casi gritando, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran finalmente.

Me levanté de golpe decidida a salir de allí y no volver.

—¡Rapunzel! ¡Rapunzel vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —dijo mi padre alzando la voz. Ya no sé si en su voz había enfado o frustración. Pero no quería quedarme a descubrirlo.

Sabía que mis padres nunca serían como aquella monstruosa mujer.

Pero todos me habían hecho sentir igual de atrapada.

Salí corriendo y me metí en mi habitación, sentándome en la cama y sintiendo cómo toda la rabia y ansiedad quedaban sustituidas por una extraña sensación de entumecimiento. Era como si me hubiera quedado paralizada y hubiera pasado de sentirlo todo a sentir nada. Poco después llegaron Cassandra, Eugene y Lance.

—Vámonos de aquí. —dijo Cassandra metiendo en su maleta todo lo que había sacado los últimos días.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

—A nuestra casa. —dijo Eugene agachándose para limpiarme con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían sin cesar.

—Gracias, Eugene. —dijo Cassandra con seriedad.

—Vamos, será mejor que prepares la maleta. —dijo Eugene con cariño dándome un beso en la frente.

Aún notando cómo el mundo giraba de una manera extraña haciéndome sentir mareada, terminé de meter en la maleta todo lo que había traído para las vacaciones. Todos nos abrigamos para salir y al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, me encontré con mi madre.

—Cielo, lo siento, siento lo que ha pasado. —se disculpó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La creía, sabía que mi madre era la única que confiaba en mí, pero lo que habían hecho me dolía demasiado.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero ahora mismo no quiero hablar con vosotros. —dije sintiéndome culpable por dejar a mi madre así.

Pero si no les plantaba cara, sabía que seguirían tratándome como si fuera de cristal y no como a una chica normal.

—Lo entiendo, pero quería que supieras cuánto lo siento. —dijo finalmente dejando que nos marcháramos.

—Gracias. —dije finalmente, y los cuatro nos marchamos del castillo.

  
El trayecto a casa de Eugene y Lance estaba cargado de un pesado silencio en el que ninguno sabía qué decir para que nos sintiéramos mejor. Quizá no había nada que pudieran decirnos realmente para hacernos sentir mejor. El único sonido que se escuchaba por las solitarias calles de Corona era el ruido de las ruedas de nuestras maletas rodando sobre el empedrado camino.

—¿Tu padre no se ha dignado a decirte nada cuando me he marchado? —pregunté finalmente con curiosidad.

Cassandra siguió mirando al frente pero su mirada se llenó de rencor.

—Que solo le estaba haciendo un favor a su mejor amigo. Como si hubiera sido él el que tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo sucio, cuando lo único que hacía era explicarle a tu padre todo lo que yo le explicaba que hacías. Joder, fui tan estúpida. —se reprendió a sí misma.

—No voy a decir que lo que hiciste no me hizo daño, porque lo hizo, pero eso ya lo hemos hablado y dejado bien atrás en el pasado. No puedo creerme que tu padre haya dicho eso. —dije finalmente.

—Pues ya ves, estoy aún más decepcionada de lo que ya estaba.

—No me extraña.

—Al menos parece que tu madre se arrepiente de verdad de lo que pasó. —intervino Eugene.

—Sí, eso es cierto. —coincidió Cass.

—Eso parece, espero que al menos pueda hablar con ella más calmadamente cuando la situación se enfríe. —confesé. No quería dejar las cosas con mi madre de la manera en que habían terminado.

—Eres demasiado buena. —dijo Eugene pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros y acercándome contra su cuerpo.

Finalmente llegamos al piso de Eugene y Lance. Sentía como si me hubieran dado una paliza durante una semana seguida. Toda la fatiga emocional estaba haciendo mella en mi cuerpo, me sentía tan cansada.

—Cassandra, puedes dormir en mi habitación si quieres, yo sacaré el colchón hinchable y me quedaré en el salón. —ofreció Lance.

—Muchas gracias, Lance. —dijo Cassandra. Por cómo sonaba su voz me imaginaba que ella debía sentirse igual que yo.

—Ven, te enseñaré dónde está. —dijo Lance guiando a Cass por el pasillo.

Yo con toda la confianza del mundo, fui directamente a la habitación de Eugene, dejando la maleta a un lado y tumbándome sobre su cama. Él se sentó junto a mí, apartándome con cariño un mechón que se había soltado de la trenza. Suspiré pesadamente, pero sintiéndome más reconfortada al estar rodeada de todo el aroma tan característico de Eugene.

El castillo quizá fuera mi casa, pero Eugene era mi hogar.

—Puedo dormir aquí contigo, ¿verdad? —pregunté con algo de timidez.

—Claro que puedes. —respondió él acariciándome el pelo.

—Pues antes de que consigas que me duerma será mejor que me ponga el pijama. —dije levantándome de la cama.

Tumbé la maleta y la abrí, cogiendo el pijama que por suerte era lo último que había guardado en ella. Cogí también el neceser y me fui al baño.

Me cambié, y me lavé los dientes. Miré mi trenza y por una vez en la vida no me sentía con fuerzas de peinarme y rehacerla. Así que tal cual estaba, fue como la dejé.

Dejé las cosas sobre la maleta y mientras Eugene se preparaba para ir a la cama, fui a la habitación de Lance para hablar con Cass.

Piqué a la puerta.

—¿Se puede? —le pregunté.

—Sí, pasa. —respondió Cassandra.

Entré encontrándome con Cass ya con el pijama puesto y sentada al borde de la cama. Me senté junto a ella y cogí su mano, entrelazándola con la mía.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté.

—Cabreada, ¿y tú? —respondió ella.

—Enfadada y decepcionada… ¿qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté abatida.

—He pensado que podríamos acabar de pasar las vacaciones en la residencia, si quieres. —propuso.

—Wow, ¿pasar las vacaciones con mi mejor amiga en la residencia donde nadie nos molestará y podremos hacer lo que queramos? Pero qué idea tan… ¡maravillosa! —exclamé abrazando a Cass.

—Pues mañana vamos para allá.

—Me parece un plan perfecto.

Después de unos segundos, aún sin soltar a Cass, sentí de nuevo todas las emociones que había tenido a flor de piel.

—Oye, Cass… muchas gracias por haberle plantado cara a nuestros padres, por haber estado a mi lado en todo momento y por ser una amiga maravillosa, no sé qué habré hecho para tener tanta suerte de tenerte en mi vida. —dije espachurrándola todavía más.

—Soy yo la que tiene mucha suerte, con todas las cagadas que he hecho, tú nunca te has rendido conmigo. —respondió apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

—Y nunca me rendiré. Te quiero mucho, Cass.

Cass alzó el rostro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Yo también te quiero, Raps. —respondió dándome un gran achuchón.

—Me voy a la cama, nos vemos mañana. —dije dándole un último achuchón.

—Yo también, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Salí de la habitación y volví a la de Eugene, que ya me estaba esperando en la cama. Al verme abrió los brazos, invitándome a tumbarme con él.

Cerré la puerta y me metí en la cama, Eugene inmediatamente me rodeó con sus brazos, achuchándome más contra él.

—¿Está la cama calentita o necesitas otra manta? —preguntó él.

—Así está perfecta. —dije apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazándole la cintura, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se relajaba al son de los latidos de su corazón.

Nunca imaginé que la primera vez que compartiera cama con Eugene sería después de una situación así, pero me hacía tremendamente feliz saber que él estaba ahí para apoyarme en todo.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido hoy, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. —le agradecí.

—Bueno, creo que Cass ya estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Pero me alegro de haber sido de ayuda. —dijo él depositando un beso en mi coronilla.

—No sé si esta noche está siendo más rara porque he discutido con mis padres o porque desde la última hora tú y Cass os habéis tratado de manera civilizada e incluso os habéis llevado bien. —dije desconcertada.

—Bueno, los dos tenemos algo en común.

—¿El qué? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Que queremos verte feliz a toda costa.

Aquella respuesta hizo que mi corazón se sintiera calentito y lleno de amor.

Tenía mucha suerte de tenerles en mi vida.

—Te quiero muchísimo. —dije finalmente alzando el rostro para poder darle un beso, que él correspondió con sumo gusto.

—Y yo a ti más.

Sentía que los párpados me pesaban y el cansancio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me acomodé mejor sobre el pecho de Eugene.

—Buenas noches. —dije ya medio dormida.

—Buenas noches, rayito de sol. —dijo Eugene antes de apagar la luz y darme un beso en la frente, acomodándose también y dejando que el sueño le venciera.

* * *

**_—25 de Diciembre—_ **

Al abrir los ojos, aún medio somnolienta, y encontrarme en los brazos de Eugene, pensé en que seguramente todavía estuviera soñando. Nunca había imaginado lo bien que te podría hacer sentir dormir al lado de la persona que más quieres en el mundo.

Después recordé lo que había pasado anoche, y quise quedarme en aquella pequeña burbuja de felicidad con Eugene para siempre. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a enfrentarme a ello. Solo que esperaba que por una vez, la vida me diera una pequeña tregua.

Y como si Eugene me hubiera leído la mente, aún dormido me achuchó con fuerza, atrapándome en un abrazo, que sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, estaba lleno de cariño.

Esa era la única manera en la que quería sentirme atrapada. Sabiendo que la persona que me estrechaba entre sus brazos, era la persona que más libre me hacía sentir.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, intentando disfrutar un poco más de aquella reconfortante sensación.

Pero aquello duró poco.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, y si todos mis amigos estaban aquí, solo podían estar llamándome mis padres…

Eugene me soltó, estirándose para desperezarse.

—¿Pusiste la alarma? —preguntó Eugene aún medio dormido.

Me levanté y fui a por el móvil, que todavía estaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Al sacarlo vi que quien estaba llamando, era mi madre.

—No, me está llamando mi madre. —expliqué sintiendo que la voz se me entrecortaba.

No había notado hasta ese momento lo nerviosa que estaba. Sentía cómo mi cuerpo temblaba de nuevo y la tan conocida ansiedad volvía a apoderarse de mí.

—¿Vas a cogerlo? —preguntó levantándose y acercándose a mí, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Pero la llamada se cortó. Respiré profundamente y alcé el rostro buscando la mirada de Eugene.

—¿Debería devolverle la llamada? —pregunté.

—Solo si tú quieres.

Miré el móvil dudando qué hacer. Por una parte, quería arreglar las cosas con mi madre, pero por otra parte, todavía no sabía qué quería decirle.

—Creo que primero me daré una ducha para pensar un poco y después le llamaré. —decidí finalmente.

—Es una muy buena idea —comentó Eugene dedicándome una gran sonrisa—. Voy a preparar el desayuno de mientras, en el baño tienes toallas limpias.

—Gracias. —respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras preparaba la ropa que ponerme, Cassandra entró en la habitación.

—Hey, ¿a ti también te han llamado tus padres? —preguntó.

—Sí, mi madre, pero no me ha dado tiempo de contestar la llamada.

—Yo no se lo he cogido. —explicó visiblemente molesta.

—Yo… le devolveré la llamada a mi madre después de ducharme. Pero necesito pensar. —dije finalmente.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí, no quiero dejar las cosas mal con ella.

—Entonces avísame cuando vayas a llamarla para estar junto a ti.

—Gracias, Cass. —dije dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Cogí la ropa y el neceser y fui al baño. Me tomé mi tiempo mientras me duchaba para pensar qué quería decirle a mi madre. Pero tampoco sabía si aunque en mi cabeza planeara un guión de cómo podría ser nuestra conversación, después serviría de algo. Quizá con los nervios de hablar con ella no serviría de nada que pensara en qué decir, quizá lo mejor que podría hacer era relajarme y dejar que la conversación fluya con naturalidad. Sí, quizá esa era la mejor opción.

Intenté relajarme en la ducha todo lo que pude, y una vez secada y vestida volví a la habitación de Eugene. Cass al escuchar que había salido del baño, regresó a la habitación conmigo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a desenredarte el pelo? —preguntó dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Segura? Porque tienes para rato. —dije señalando exageradamente de arriba a abajo mi larga melena.

—Claro que sí, además Fitzherbert se piensa que está preparando un banquete en vez de un desayuno para cuatro, tenemos para rato. Pásame el cepillo, por favor.

Le di el cepillo y los dos nos sentamos sobre la cama.

—He de admitir que nunca pensé que la habitación de Eugene sería así de… acogedora. Ew, no me puedo creer que haya dicho eso. —dijo de manera exagerada.

Quería reprocharle ese comentario, pero por alguna razón, me hizo reír. Y no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba reír hasta ese preciso instante.

—No sé qué haría sin vosotros dos. —dije finalmente.

—Como si fuéramos a irnos a algún lugar, te toca aguantarnos para siempre. —no podía verla, pero podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—¿Eso es una amenaza o un regalo? —dije sarcásticamente.

—Mmm… un poco de cada.

Me giré un poco para poder ver a Cassandra de reojo, y al final las dos acabamos riendo.

—¡El desayuno está listo! —exclamó Eugene desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Ahora vamos! —respondí.

—Listo —dijo Cassandra pasando el cepillo por última vez—. ¿Te has planteado cortártelo alguna vez?

—Sí, algún día me gustaría hacerlo. Y quizá teñirme de castaño, podría quedarme bien. —comenté.

—Seguro que te quedaría genial —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa—. Yo a veces pienso en que me gustaría teñirme de azul, pero mantener un color fantasía es un rollo.

—Si algún día nos da por hacernos un cambio radical, voto por que lo hagamos juntas. —propuse.

—Trato hecho.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos al salón. La mesita estaba abarrotada de comida, Eugene y Lance estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, usando las sillas de la terraza, dejándonos el sofá a Cass y a mí.

—Eugene, ¿no te has pasado preparando tanta comida? —pregunté al ver tortitas, galletas, tostadas con mermelada, fruta y zumo sobre la mesa.

—Que conste que las galletas las hicimos ayer. Pero siempre os podéis llevar lo que sobre a la residencia y guardarlo para desayunar mañana. —comentó guiñándome un ojo.

—Veo que Cassandra te ha puesto al tanto de nuestro plan. —comenté sonriendo, contenta de saber que Eugene y Cass a ratos podían relacionarse casi como amigos.

—Sí, y tengo intención de que os vayáis de aquí con mucha comida. —dijo señalándonos con el tenedor.

—Pareces una abuela. —comentó Lance por lo bajo haciéndonos reír a todos.

Después de desayunar y dejar el salón recogido, volví a mirar el móvil, viendo que mi madre no había vuelto a intentar contactar conmigo.

—¿Vas a llamarla? —preguntó Cass sentándose de nuevo junto a mí en el sofá.

—Supongo que debería… —dije dubitativa.

—No si no quieres o no te sientes preparada para hacerlo. —comentó Eugene sentándose a mi otro lado.

—Pero sí quiero —dije finalmente. Reuní todo el valor que pude, desbloqueé el móvil, respiré profundamente y marqué el número de mi madre—, vamos allá.

Cuando los primeros tonos empezaron a sonar mi corazón se aceleró de golpe y volví a sentirme nerviosa y llena de ansiedad. Todavía no había hablado y ya notaba que mi voz iba a sonar temblorosa.

Finalmente mi madre cogió el teléfono.

— _Oh, cielo, me alegro mucho de que quieras hablar conmigo._ —dijo mi madre con la voz llena de preocupación.

Yo no sabía qué responder. Me quedé unos segundos en silencio hasta que conseguí encontrar mi voz de nuevo.

—Hola, mamá… ¿qué querías? —pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

Mi madre suspiró al otro lado del teléfono.

— _Solo quería saber cómo estabas._ —su respuesta parecía sincera.

—Pues estoy mal, mamá, ¿cómo pensabas que estaría? —pregunté intentando no sonar tan exasperada como me sentía.

— _Mal, eso seguro, no esperaba lo contrario, solamente quería que habláramos_.

—Pues habla. —dije secamente.

— _Cariño, tu padre y yo no hemos dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo que pasó ayer, estábamos muy preocupados…_

—Anoche papá no parecía muy arrepentido de lo que hizo. Ni tampoco el padre de Cassandra. —respondí de manera cortante. Cassandra estrechó mi mano, agradeciendo que la defendiera también.

— _Sé que no lo parece y que crees que no se sienten arrepentidos, pero les gustaría hablar con vosotras para arreglar las cosas._ —dijo ella, su voz sonaba cansada.

—¿Sabes qué, mamá? Papá es un adulto que debería saber ver cuáles son las consecuencias de sus actos. No necesita que seas su mensajera para que los dos hablemos. Si él quiere hablar conmigo, que me busque, y que no lo haga a través de ti. Incluso el padre de Cassandra ha intentado hablar con ella… por lo menos él lo intenta. —dije totalmente exasperada.

— _Al menos habla conmigo, desahógate, saca de dentro todo lo que quieras decirme_. —me pidió.

Consideré su petición durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente decidí hablar de nuevo.

—Mamá… lo que hicisteis me dolió mucho, creo que eso ha quedado bastante claro. Me he sentido traicionada y engañada. Por vuestra culpa nunca pude empezar a ser amiga de Cassandra de manera genuina ni como a mí me hubiera gustado; por lo que le pedisteis hacer estuve mucho tiempo sintendo que había algo malo en mí, que Cass no quería ser mi amiga porque yo era insufrible. ¿Y quién querría ser amiga de alguien con quien han obligado a convivir y vigilar? Exacto. Nadie. Agradezco mucho que Cassandra y yo discutiéramos para que las dos supiéramos la verdad y pudiéramos empezar a ser amigas sin mentiras de por medio. Ya no es solo que me duela la manera en que me habéis controlado y hecho sentir atrapada en una asfixiante burbuja… me fui del castillo pensando que confiabais en que podía cuidar de mí misma y que merecía tener una vida normal como cualquier otra chica. Solo quiero saber que os arrepentís, y que a partir de ahora me vais a dejar tener la libertad que quiero y necesito. —espeté con toda la fortaleza que pude mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían sin cesar.

— _Por mi parte, nunca he querido que te sintieras así, desde que te encontramos, siempre he querido lo contrario, que te sintieras libre… pero cometí… cometimos un error. Me arrepiento terriblemente de las decisiones que tomamos, y quiero disculparme una vez más. Lo siento mucho, cariño, y espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos. ¿Has escuchado eso, Fred?_ —dijo mi madre. Ahora sonaba enfadada—. _Siento mucho si esto te molesta, pero puse el altavoz para que tu padre escuchara lo que tenías que decir y no tuvieras que repetirlo mil veces_ —sí, aquello me molestaba, pero a la vez agradecí como decía mi madre no tener que volver a explicar una vez más cómo me sentía—. _¿No tienes nada que decirle a tu hija?_ —preguntó mi madre una vez más sonando molesta.

— _Rapunzel…_ —comenzó a hablar mi padre. Su voz hizo que la ansiedad y la rabia regresaran por un instante. Pero quería escuchar qué tenía que decir al respecto—. _Sé que nada de lo que diga ahora mismo podrá arreglar las malas decisiones que tomamos… pero tu madre no ha dicho ninguna mentira… realmente estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, y quiero pedirte perdón, y si no puedes perdonarme a mí, al menos perdona a tu madre… ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esta idea, y debería haber sabido ver antes lo fuerte y autosuficiente que eres, nadie necesita protegerte, y mucho menos controlarte, pero cuando te veo, siento terror; pienso en que alguien podría arrancarte de mis brazos y pueda hacerte daño de nuevo… siento un miedo aterrador. Y sé que no es motivo suficiente para comportarme como lo hice, pero ya sabes que normalmente no soy el mejor expresando mis sentimientos, y mucho menos siendo capaz de mostrar la vulnerabilidad de mis miedos. Pero, tesoro, quiero que sepas que sí me arrepiento, y que siento muchísimo el daño que te hemos hecho, pero sobre todo, el daño que te he hecho yo… lo siento._ —dijo mi padre, mostrándose vulnerable por una vez en la vida. Sus palabras sonaban genuinas, y aunque quería seguir enfadada con ellos… podía llegar a entender por qué habían hecho lo que hicieron. Eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo, porque todavía me sentía traicionada y dolida… pero les creía; creía que de verdad estaban arrepentidos.

Volví a quedarme en silencio unos segundos, enjugándome las lágrimas con la manga del jersey y pensando en qué decirles.

—Mamá, ¿sigues ahí también? —pregunté.

— _Sí, aquí estoy._ —respondió.

—Vale, solo quería asegurarme de que los dos me escucháis —comencé a decir, más nerviosa de lo que pensaba que estaba—. Creo que entiendo por qué tomasteis esa decisión, me alegro de saber que mamá nunca estuvo de acuerdo… pero no me siento preparada para perdonaros, todavía no. Habéis traicionado mi confianza y necesito tiempo para poder volver a confiar en vosotros. —dije sintiéndome aún más nerviosa.

La línea se quedó en silencio unos largos y agonizantes momentos hasta que mi madre finalmente contestó.

— _Lo entendemos, cariño… nos duele, pero es justo_ —dijo con la voz rota—. _Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, nosotros te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos._

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, y el corazón me dolía aunque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Gracias, mamá, hablamos pronto. —dije intentando terminar la conversación. Sabía que no tardaría en derrumbarme y no quería que ellos me escucharan.

— _Adiós, te queremos._ —dijo ella finalmente.

—Y yo a vosotros. —respondí antes de terminar la llamada.

Dejé que el móvil me resbalara de las manos, y sin ser consciente de mis acciones, me acurruqué contra el pecho de Eugene, dejando que todas las lágrimas dejaran de ser silenciosas, sollozando entre sus brazos y dejando que todos los sentimientos que estaban aprisionados en mi pecho fueran libres. Tan libres como yo me sentía por fin.

Cassandra se acercó hasta poder abrazarme, y me sentí tremendamente afortunada de poder tenerles junto a mí en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Después de llorar todo lo que necesitaba, me sentí más relajada.

* * *

Los cuatro estábamos apretujados en el sofá cuando Eugene exclamó de golpe.

—¡Los regalos! —y se levantó pitando del sofá, seguido de Lance.

Volvieron al cabo de pocos segundos con unos cuantos paquetes en las manos.

—Esta Navidad no ha parecido para nada Navidad a decir verdad… —comentó Lance.

—Tenéis razón, con todo el drama, ni siquiera me había acordado de que hoy era Navidad. —confesé.

—En fin, feliz Navidad a todos. —dijo Eugene con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —respondimos los demás.

—Y ahora sí, es la hora de los regalos —dijo dándome un paquete—, aquí tienes, rayito de sol.

Era un paquete mediano, pero no muy grande, cuando vi lo que había dentro me morí de la emoción.

—¡Las acuarelas que quería! ¡Madre mía, muchísimas gracias!—exclamé llena de júbilo abrazando a Eugene con fuerza. Era una caja de 36 acuarelas de la marca Rembrandt que llevaba queriendo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo—. Pero Eugene… estas acuarelas son carísimas.

—Ver tu carita de alegría ha valido totalmente la pena, así que solo tendrás que compensármelo usándolas mucho. Y aquí va otro regalo. —dijo pasándome un paquete un poco más grande.

Era una caja de color púrpura, al abrirla me encontré con el peluche más bonito que había visto jamás. Era un camaleón, con su bonito color verde y unos ojitos que pedían un achuchón a gritos.

—¡Me encanta! —dije sacándole de la caja y dándole un fuerte achuchón—, muchas gracias.

—¿Cómo vas a llamarle? —preguntó Cassandra burlonamente pero con cariño.

—Pascal. —dije con una gran sonrisa.

—Le pega. —comentó Lance.

—Y esto es para ti, Cass. —dijo Eugene, dándole un paquete a Cassandra para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Para mí? ¿Seguro que no te has confundido de persona? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Si quieres me lo quedo, tú misma. —dijo Eugene fingiendo desinterés.

—No, no, ahora sí que lo quiero. —dijo ella intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios.

Cass abrió el paquete, dejando a la vista un libro que tenía pinta de ser bastante antiguo.

—Lo vi y pensé que te sería útil para tu trabajo. —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Miré de qué trataba el libro, y vi que iba sobre Corona en la antigüedad y su historia a través de la cartografía. Justo lo que Cassandra necesitaba para la documentación de su trabajo.

—Vaya… no me esperaba esto para nada, pero muchas gracias, Eugene, de verdad, me va a ser tremendamente útil para trabajar. —dijo Cassandra totalmente sorprendida.

—No hay de qué, en la librería de Xavier puedes encontrar verdaderas joyas de la historia de Corona. —comentó él satisfecho de que su regalo hubiera gustado.

Estaba _tan_ feliz, no esperaba que Eugene fuera a hacerle un regalo a Cassandra. Poco a poco toda la hostilidad que había entre los dos estaba desapareciendo por completo.

—Ahora me siento mal por no haberte regalado nada. —comentó Cass con sinceridad.

—No tienes por qué regalarme nada, te he hecho este regalo porque quería.

—Bueno, pues muchas gracias. —dijo Cass con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Me toca, me toca! —exclamó Lance rompiendo la magia del momento, pero haciéndonos sonreír con su ilusión—. Aquí tienes Rapunzel. —dijo dándome su regalo.

Lo abrí, encontrándome con una gran taza de color lila con farolillos dibujados. Era preciosa. Dentro de la taza me encontré con un montón de caramelos y chocolatinas, y en medio había un papelito doblado, dejé la taza sobre la mesita y desdoblé el papelito para ver qué había escrito: **_«Por ser nuestra mejor clienta, estás invitada a café y galletas de por vida»._**

Era el regalo más ingenioso que me habían hecho.

—¡Muchas gracias, Lance, me encanta! —me levanté para darle un abrazo a Lance.

Eugene al leer el papelito exclamó.

—¿Cómo que de por vida? —preguntó.

—Como si dejaras que pagara alguna vez. —rebatí.

—… Touché. —respondió él haciéndonos reír.

Aquella había sido una Navidad fuera de lo común, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que también había sido la mejor Navidad que había pasado en toda mi vida, y no podría haber pedido estar en mejor compañía. Tenía mucha, muchísima suerte de tenerles en mi vida.

* * *

Por la tarde decidimos volver finalmente a la residencia.

—¿Seguras de que no os queréis quedar a cenar? —comentó Eugene despidiéndose de nosotras en el portal. Él y Lance nos habían ayudado a bajar las maletas por las escaleras, mientras que nosotras íbamos cargadas hasta los topes con bolsas llenas de fiambreras de la riquísima comida de Eugene.

—Seguras, queremos volver antes de que se haga de noche. —respondió Cassandra. Yo asentí dándole la razón.

—Bueno, pero avisadme cuando lleguéis. —dijo finalmente achuchándome y dándome un beso en la sien. Al separarnos me puse de puntillas para poder darle un largo beso lleno de cariño, intentando trasmitirle lo agradecida que estaba por todo lo que había hecho por nosotras.

—Sí, sí, vámonos ya, Raps. Hasta luego, guapito. —se despidió Cassandra con una divertida sonrisa.

—Adiós, Casssssandra. —respondió Eugene con el mismo tono bromista.

Parecía que volvían a la normalidad, pero era una normalidad que al fin y al cabo, me gustaba.

—Adiós. —me despedí dándole un último achuchón.

—Adiós, rayito de sol.  
  


Bajamos la calle hasta llegar a la parada de autobús, y esta vez al ser un día festivo tuvimos que esperar más de lo normal a que llegara.

—¿Qué te parece si cuando lleguemos juntamos nuestras camas y hacemos un fuerte? Podríamos decorarlo con tus lucecitas y dejarlo así el resto de las vacaciones. Así si hacemos maratones de películas o series será mucho más divertido. —propuso Cassandra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Es una idea fantástica! —respondí totalmente emocionada.

Definitivamente no iban a ser las típicas vacaciones de Navidad que uno tendría en mente pasar en su primer año de universidad, pero a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, iba a pasarlas con mi mejor amiga; y eso hacía que fueran las mejores vacaciones del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡SE ACABÓ EL DRAMA! (de momento) Espero que no lo hayáis pasado muy mal :(
> 
> Y bueno, ¡bienvenides de nuevo a esta historia! A les que me habéis seguido apoyando en este "pequeño" hiatus, ¡muchísimas gracias! Espero que la espera por este capítulo haya merecido la pena, estoy deseando escuchar vuestras opiniones :D Pero sobre todo, espero que todes sigáis a salvo y os cuidéis mucho <3  
> No tener tiempo libre durante meses por culpa del trabajo ha sido un asco, pero este mes que he tenido vacaciones he aprovechado a tope para ponerme al día con la historia, ¡cómo lo echaba de menos!
> 
> Y ahora sí, detalles del capítulo y sobre el collar que que Raps le regala a Cass: el otro día viendo "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" me quedé desconcertada porque creía recordar que "the Moondrop" era una piedra luna, cómo sería lógico, pero después el rey Edmund dice que es un ópalo, y Hector, que es una piedra luna, y buscándolo en la wiki de Enredados aparece que es una "moonstone-opal" o sea, que es las dos cosas a la vez y acabé aún más desconcertada, así que decidí dejarlo como una piedra luna y ya está. Es una anécdota un poco tonta, pero es para que veáis hasta que punto me obsesiona documentarme correctamente jajaja.  
> Y como podéis ver, también me he quedado a gusto metiendo guiños a Moonsandra y Brunette!Raps, ¡y no nos olvidemos de la aparición estelar de Pascal! Estaba deseando introducirle en la historia de alguna manera y por fin ha aparecido el momento oportuno... aunque solo sea en forma de peluche... de momento.  
> Y si habéis sido perspicaces, quizá habréis notado que al único que nombro como huérfano es a Lance... quizá, y solo quizá tenga planes para Edmund en el futuro muahahaha. Realmente tengo muchísimas ganas de introducirle en la historia también, pero todavía no sé cómo lo haré.
> 
> No me alargo más, solamente daros las gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, ¡y espero veros de nuevo en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Que ojalá esta vez sea más pronto de lo que espero!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque aún es un poco pronto... ¡Feliz San Valentín! :)

**—11 de Febrero—**

Los meses pasaban con rapidez, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Febrero ya había llegado. La relación con mis padres todavía no era perfecta, pero estaban cumpliendo con su palabra; me estaban dando todo el espacio del mundo, y yo les estaba totalmente agradecida por ello. Pero aun así… me estaba costando más de lo que pensaba recuperar la confianza en ellos. Mi psicóloga dice que es algo totalmente normal, que los estragos del estrés post traumático no son algo que se puedan eliminar de la noche a la mañana, y que recuperar la confianza en alguien que ha estado provocándote sin querer brotes de ansiedad durante tantos meses, llevaba su tiempo. Eso lo sabía muy bien. Les había perdonado, porque sabía que, a su manera, intentaban hacer lo mejor para mí, y me alegro que al menos hayan sabido reconocer sus errores, eso hacía que poco a poco me resultara más fácil poder ir recuperando esa confianza en ellos. Pero como bien dijo mi psicóloga, es algo que va a llevar mucho tiempo.

Intento hablar con ellos por teléfono a menudo desde finales de año. Al principio notaba en el estómago esa dichosa ansiedad al escuchar sus voces, pero poco a poco, cuanto más libre me sentía; más sentía cómo esa ansiedad cada vez se hacía más y más pequeñita en mi interior.

Les echaba de menos, y tenía ganas de verles de nuevo, pero no estaba del todo segura de estar preparada para verles.

El tiempo lo dirá.

Por su parte, Cassandra y su padre prácticamente seguían igual que en Navidad, y tampoco parecía importarle mucho. Aunque sabiendo cómo es Cass en cuanto a mostrar sus sentimientos, sabía que le dolía más de lo que pueda reconocer. Pero ella también merece su espacio, y cuando necesite hablar sobre ello, allí estaré para escucharle y ayudarle en lo que pueda.

¡Pero no todo era malo! Este sábado es San Valentín, y la verdad es que estoy bastante emocionada de celebrarlo por primera vez. Aprovechando que justo cae en el día libre de Eugene hemos decidido celebrarlo en su casa, prepararemos algo de comer entre los dos y después veremos una película. Sé que no parece nada del otro mundo, y aunque ambos seamos unos romanticones tampoco queríamos celebrar nada a lo grande. Cuanto más hogareño, mejor para nosotros.

Después de comer hice una lista de todas las cosas que necesitaba comprar en el centro para el regalo de Eugene. Me senté al lado de Cass en su cama, mirándole con ojitos suplicantes.

—¿De qué quieres convencerme ahora? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Necesito ir al centro a por unas cosas, ¿me acompañas? —le pregunté sin dejar de hacerle ojitos.

—¿Es para algo relacionado con el regalo de San Valentín de Fitzherbert? —preguntó alzando aún más la ceja. A este paso se le iba a fusionar con el nacimiento del pelo.

—Mmmmno… vale sí, es para comprar los materiales que necesito para su regalo. —reconocí.

Después de una pausa dramática en la que seguía mirándome con la misma expresión, finalmente respondió:

—Claro que te acompaño, solo te estaba chinchando. —dijo soltando una gran risotada.

—¡Cass! —protesté riendo también.  
  


Las dos nos abrigamos bien y salimos de la residencia. Definitivamente, echaba mucho de menos el verano y poder disfrutar del calor del sol. Tenía muchas ganas de que volviera el calorcito para poder salir a pintar en el césped del campus.

—¿Qué necesitas comprar? —preguntó Cass cuando por fin nos subimos al autobús.

—Un lienzo, pintura acrílica, pegatinas y un marco para una foto. —respondí.

—Vaya, pensaba que ibas a necesitar muchas más cosas. —dijo ella sorprendida.

—No descarto que me vuelva loca en la tienda de bellas artes y termine comprando más cosas… pero no precisamente para el regalo de Eugene. —reconocí haciendo reír a Cass.

Al llegar al centro compramos todo lo que necesitaba para el regalo… y sí, al final acabó cayendo alguna cosa más para mí, pero eso no tenía importancia. Aunque Cass dijo que si me llega a dejar sola en la tienda probablemente me hubiera arruinado en ella. Y razón no le faltaba. Después aprovechamos para merendar en una pequeña cafetería del centro y al menos yo, me sentí como si le estuviera siendo infiel a Eugene al ir a otra cafetería que no fuera la suya. Antes de marcharnos del centro pasamos por una tienda de fotografía e imprimí la foto que me hizo Eugene en nuestra primera «no cita» donde salgo mirando al atardecer. Sigue siendo su fondo de pantalla en el móvil, y nunca se cansa de repetirme que es su foto favorita. Así podrá tenerla también en casa.

Nada más volver a nuestra habitación despejé el escritorio y me puse manos a la obra con el regalo más sencillo. Cogí las pequeñas pegatinas de soles y farolillos y las enganché por todo el marco de fotos. Cuando quedé satisfecha con el resultado metí mi foto dentro y envolví el marco con papel de regalo. ¡Ya solo quedaba hacer el regalo más laborioso! Llené un botecito con agua, desplegué mi arsenal de pinceles y preparé la paleta para poner en ella todos los acrílicos que fuera a necesitar. Pero antes que nada, necesitaba empezar con el boceto que quería pintar en el lienzo. Busqué en la galería de mi móvil la foto de Eugene que quería usar como referencia e hice un pequeño boceto del retrato que tenía en mente en mi _sketchbook_. Una vez lo tuve todo claro, empecé a esparcir en la paleta pequeñas porciones de acrílico creando en esta un arcoíris que tenía el nombre de Eugene.

No me había dado cuenta de cuántas horas llevaba trabajando hasta que Cass me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Raps, se está haciendo tarde, ¿vamos a cenar? —preguntó desde su escritorio, estirándose y apagando la lamparita.

Miré el reloj y mis ojos se abrieron cómicamente al ver que eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Mis tripas rugieron en protesta dándole la razón a Cass.

—Sí, mejor vamos. Deja que termine de pintar esto antes de que se seque y bajamos. —le dije dándole las últimas pinceladas a la capa en la que estaba trabajando.

—Vale, voy a ir recogiendo esto de mientras te espero. —respondió ella señalando todos los libros y cuadernos que tenía desparramados sobre el escritorio.

Cuando finalmente terminé, limpié los pinceles en el botecito de agua y lavé la paleta en el baño antes de que el acrílico se endureciera y me resultara imposible de limpiar sin pasarme horas y horas rascando. La paleta ya tenía trozos de acrílico de veces anteriores que me había dado demasiada pereza limpiarla al terminar de trabajar, y ahora como consecuencia, tenía una paleta multicolor con trozos de pintura duros como una roca. Vacié el agua sucia del botecito y terminé de limpiar los pinceles en profundidad hasta que el agua que pasaba por las cerdas salía trasparente. Dejé todo sobre el escritorio y contemplé el retrato de Eugene que empezaba a coger forma. Todavía me quedaba bastante trabajo para terminarlo, pero me estaba gustando mucho como iba quedando por el momento.

—¿Tú también formas parte del regalo? —me preguntó Cass al verme.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestioné extrañada.

—Ve a mirarte en el espejo, anda. —respondió ella riendo.

Al mirar mi reflejo en el espejo vi que tenía varias manchas de pintura esparcidas en la cara. Me encogí de hombros y pensé que a mi cara le deparaba durante un rato el mismo destino que mi paleta en anteriores ocasiones. Ya me limpiaría al volver de cenar, tenía demasiada hambre como para preocuparme por aquellos manchurrones ahora mismo.

Ya no quedaban muchos estudiantes en la sala común así que en cuanto terminamos de prepararnos la cena nos sentamos cerca de la chimenea para poder comer estando bien calentitas.

—¿Qué crees que te regalará Fitzherbert? —preguntó Cass.

La verdad es que no me había planteado que él también me haría un regalo, estaba demasiado emocionada pensando en los que le estaba preparando.

—Pues no lo sé, mientras no sea algo caro, sea lo que sea seguro que me gustará. —dije con convicción.

—Eugene tiene pinta de ser el típico chico que si pudiera te haría regalos a lo grande. —respondió ella entre risas.

Tampoco estaba equivocada, teniendo en cuenta que la primera vez que nos dijimos que nos queremos fue en medio de una noria con una ambientación completamente romántica.

—Sí, en eso estás en lo cierto. —le concedí riendo también.

Ahora estaba doblemente emocionada por que llegara el sábado.

* * *

**—12 de Febrero—**

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo una vez más para ver la hora. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para que la clase de Historia del arte contemporánea terminara. Desbloqueé la pantalla y busqué el chat de Eugene para escribirle un mensaje.

**_«Ya me falta poquito para salir al descanso. Espero que estés preparando ya mi chocolate calentito ;P»_**. Escribí intentando que no se me escapara la risa.

Enseguida Eugene estuvo en línea y me contestó.

**_«Me ofende que creas que no es lo que estaba haciendo ya, rubita :(»_**. Dijo adjuntando la foto del cacito en el fogón con el chocolate caliente.

**_«¿Todo eso es para mí? :0»_**. Bromeé.

**_«Por supuestísimo, ningún otro cliente tiene derecho a tomar mi súper chocolate caliente, solo tú»_**. Respondió bromeando. Casi podía escuchar su tono orgulloso en aquel mensaje. Guardé el móvil al ver que ya solo quedaban cinco minutos para que la clase terminara.

Fui recogiendo poco a poco y metiendo la carpeta en la mochila mientras terminaba de tomar los últimos apuntes, y en cuanto la profesora terminó con su explicación guardé también la libreta y el estuche. Mis compañeros ya estaban más que acostumbrados a verme salir pitando en cuanto las clases antes del descanso terminaban.

—¡Corre a por tu hombre, Punzie! —me dijo con una gran sonrisa una de mis compañeras.

Yo me reí y me despedí con la mano.

—¡Nos vemos luego!

Cassandra me había explicado que desde que Eugene y yo habíamos empezado a salir ya apenas escuchaba a nadie hablar de aquellos rumores que corrían sobre él. Ahora solo escuchaba a la gente decir la buena pareja que hacíamos y la envidia que tenían de nuestra relación.

No podía culparles, me sentía muy afortunada de estar con alguien tan… perfecto. Sé que nadie lo es, pero con sus cosas buenas y malas, Eugene era perfecto para mí.

Llegué a la cafetería y me encontré con Lance en la barra, recibiéndome con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días, Rapunzel! Eugene ya te está esperando en vuestra mesa. —me saludó él, señalándome con la cabeza la habitual mesa en la que Eugene y yo nos sentábamos siempre.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo va el día? —le pregunté a Lance primero antes de ir con Eugene.

—Todo muy tranquilo de momento. —dijo él saliendo de la barra para recoger una de las mesas que acababan de dejar libres.

—Rubita, ¿vas a venir ya a por tu chocolate o me lo bebo yo? —preguntó Eugene desde su butaca en tono bromista.

—¿Es que no puede saludar primero a su barista favorito? —preguntó Lance fingiendo estar ofendido, llevándose una mano al pecho de manera dramática.

—¿¡Disculpa?! —inquirió Eugene alzando una ceja cómicamente.

—No te preocupes, Rapunzel, seguiremos fingiendo que él es tu favorito. —me dijo susurrando en voz alta para que Eugene le escuchara, guiñándome un ojo y haciéndome reír.

Me acerqué a Eugene y le abracé por detrás rodeándole con los brazos el cuello.

—¿Todavía estás picado porque a él se le ocurrió hacerme clienta VIP? —pregunté entre risas.

—… puede. —respondió él intentando que no se le escapara la risa.

Eugene alzó el rostro para mirarme y nuestros labios se encontraron finalmente.

—Buenos días a ti también. —le dije entre besos.

—Sí, ahora sí que son muy buenos días. —respondió él con una expresión de extrema felicidad.

Me senté en la butaca de enfrente cogiendo la humeante taza de chocolate calentito con nubes que ya estaba esperándome. Le di un sorbito con cuidado por si todavía quemaba, pero como siempre, estaba a la temperatura perfecta.

—Está tan bueno como siempre, gracias. —le dije a Eugene después de dar un sorbo más largo.

—Para mi clienta favorita, lo que sea. —dijo Eugene alzando un poco la voz, siguiendo con la broma para que Lance le escuchara.

Al final los dos nos echamos a reír.

—¿No vas a darme una pista de mi regalo de San Valentín? —preguntó Eugene, yendo directo al grano.

—Mmmm deja que piense… es algo que te va a gustar. —dije dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Oh, vamos! Solo una pista pequeñita, ¿por favor? —suplicó él haciéndome ojitos y usando _la pose_.

—Oh, cómo voy a resistirme a eso… —Eugene me miró ilusionado, casi cantando victoria—. Nope, te toca esperarte al sábado para verlo. —dije finalmente cruzándome de brazos.

—Vale, pero que sepas que yo estaba dispuesto a darte una pista de tu regalo. —dijo él intentando que cambiara de opinión.

—Genial, pero puedo esperar al sábado para verlo. —dije con una gran sonrisa.

La verdad es que me moría de ganas de saber qué era mi regalo, pero era más divertido chinchar a Eugene y sacarle de quicio.

—Tú misma. —dijo él fingiendo que estaba exasperado, pero cuando fue a darle un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, pude ver tras la taza cómo en las comisuras de sus labios había el fantasma de una traicionera sonrisa.

* * *

**—14 de Febrero—**

El sábado me desperté bien temprano para acabar de envolver el retrato de Eugene y arreglarme con calma. Antes de envolverlo, me aseguré de que el acrílico se hubiera secado del todo. Anoche me quedé hasta tarde pintando para terminarlo y con el frío y la humedad del ambiente de estos últimos días, me daba miedo que no terminara de secarse bien del todo, o que la textura del lienzo se quedara pegajosa. Pero por suerte y para mi gusto, había quedado perfecto. Lo empecé a envolver intentando no despertar a Cassandra con el ruido de las tijeras cortando el papel de regalo.

—¿Rapunzel? ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó Cass todavía medio adormilada

Mi plan de no despertarla había fallado estrepitosamente.

—Perdona, Cass. Sigue durmiendo, que todavía es muy pronto. —le dije intentando terminar de envolver el retrato con el mayor cuidado posible.

Me giré para ver si Cassandra había vuelto a dormirse. E imaginé que lo estaba intentando… con la almohada apoyada sobre la cabeza para minimizar el jaleo que estaba provocando. Al mirar el móvil vi que eran solo las ocho y media de la mañana. Era todo un milagro que Cassandra no me hubiera tirado la almohada a la cara para que la dejara dormir en paz.

Una vez dejé los regalos bien envueltos sobre el escritorio, hice mi cama y abrí el armario en busca del _outfit_ perfecto para mi cita con Eugene, pero a primera vista, nada me convencía. Miré el reloj una vez más viendo que aún no habían dado las nueve, habíamos quedado a las doce, así que aún tenía muchísimo tiempo para decidir qué ponerme. Cerré el armario y me metí en el baño, decidiendo que lo mejor sería empezar por una ducha calentita.

Después de ducharme y secarme el pelo me quedé arropada por mi mullido albornoz, ahora tocaba decidirme de una vez por todas en qué ponerme. Mientras sacaba «posibles candidatos» del armario los iba dejando sobre la cama para después hacer una selección final. Poco después de que empezara con aquella difícil tarea, Cassandra se levantó soltando un leve gruñido.

—¡Buenos días, Cass! ¿Has podido seguir durmiendo? —le pregunté con una gran sonrisa. Ella me respondió lanzándome una mirada que podría haberme cortado por la mitad como si de un rayo láser se tratara—. Creo que la respuesta es evidente. —dije intentando que mi sonrisa siguiera siendo igual de amplia.

—Tienes suerte de que esta tarde no tenía nada planeado, así que puedo permitirme echarme una siesta después. —dijo ella soltando un largo y tedioso suspiro.

Cass sin sus horas pertinentes de sueño era todo un peligro. Después de deshacerse finalmente de las mantas Cass se levantó y se metió en el baño, donde como revancha, puso su música a todo volumen mientras se duchaba. Quizá pensara que me molestaba, pero no era cierto, ya me había acostumbrado al gusto musical de Cass y cada vez me gustaban más sus grupos favoritos.

Una vez terminé de poner el armario patas arriba, me centré en todas las prendas que había seleccionado. Miré concienzudamente toda la ropa imaginando todas las combinaciones que me gustaban, pero no acababa de decidirme por ninguna. Cass salió del baño y se acercó a mí, miró por encima de mi hombro y finalmente señaló una de las posibles opciones.

—Creo que ese vestido es la mejor opción —dijo señalando un vestido de color malva—. Y ese vestido con la chaqueta de punto ocre es una muy buena combinación. —recalcó señalando una de las chaquetas que tenía sobre la cama.

No sabía en qué momento Cass se había convertido en una experta en moda, pero tenía toda la razón.

—¡Me encanta, gracias, Cass! —le agradecí dándole un fuerte achuchón.

—Sí, sí, de nada. —respondió ella dándome unas suaves palmaditas en el brazo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no estás enfadada conmigo? —pregunté haciéndole ojitos.

—Uy sí, estaba enfadadísima contigo. Nah, solo estaba de mal humor, pero ya estoy mejor. —me aseguró.

—En ese caso será mejor que me arregle. —dije apartando la ropa que iba a ponerme para recoger la que se iba de vuelta en el armario.

Una vez acabé de vestirme me cepillé el pelo y lo recogí en una trenza.

—¿Has desayunado ya? —preguntó Cass cuando terminó de arreglarse también.

—No, y a decir verdad me muero de hambre. —reconocí.

Miré la hora una vez más, eran casi las diez, todavía me daba tiempo de desayunar con calma y estar un ratito con Cass.

—Pues vamos. —dijo ella abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando volvimos a la habitación después de desayunar aprovechamos el tiempo que me quedaba hasta que tuviera que ir a coger el autobús para seguir viendo una de las series que teníamos a medias. Solo nos dio tiempo de ver un capítulo, pero algo era algo.

El autobús pasaría en diez minutos, así que más me valía ir bajando para no perderlo.

Me puse la bufanda y la chaqueta y metí en mi bolsito de tela celeste el móvil, la cartera y las llaves, y a un ladito bien apoyado para que el papel de regalo no se estropeara, el marco de fotos. El lienzo no me quedaba más remedio que llevarlo en brazos por sus grandes dimensiones.

Cassandra me abrió la puerta y yo salí intentando no darle un porrazo al lienzo.

—Que lo paséis bien, tortolitos. —dijo Cass riendo.

—¡Gracias! Nos vemos luego. —respondí intentando despedirme con la mano torpemente sin dejar que el lienzo se cayera.

Llegar hasta casa de Eugene iba a ser toda una aventura.

En cuanto llegó el autobús respiré tranquila al ver que iba prácticamente vacío y que podía sentarme en la parte de atrás, dejando apoyado en los asientos el retrato de Eugene.

Saqué el móvil y le avisé de que ya estaba de camino.

**_«Ya estoy en el bus, nos vemos en un ratito :D»_ **

La respuesta de Eugene llegó casi inmediatamente.

**_«Tu regalo ya te está esperando muahaha :P»_** respondió enviándome una foto de él junto a mi regalo envuelto.

**_«El regalo eres tú!!!! :0»_** respondí.

**_«Bueno, eso también tss.»_ **

Estaba segura de que Eugene se moría por que le diera alguna pista de última hora de su regalo, pero no iba a ceder por muchas ganas de que tuviera de hacerlo.

Al bajarme del autobús intenté no chocarme con nadie por el camino. Más que a casa de Eugene, parecía que estaba trasportando el lienzo al museo. Aunque bueno, no es por exagerar, pero me hace mucha gracia cuando Eugene dice que su rostro es digno de un museo, y un poco de razón sí que tiene. Por eso tenía muchas ganas de algún día poder incluir un retrato de Eugene en alguna de las exposiciones que hacemos a veces los alumnos de Bellas Artes. Seguro que le haría ilusión.

Al llegar al portal dejé el lienzo apoyado en el suelo con cuidado y piqué al timbre. Pocos segundos después Eugene descolgó el telefonillo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Adivina. —respondí soltando una pequeña risita.

—¡Lance! Que pronto has vuelto de trabajar. ¿Te has dejado las llaves en casa? —dijo él sarcásticamente.

—Ha ha, qué gracioso eres. —dije imitando su tono sarcástico, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Lo sé. —dijo con orgullo antes de abrirme la puerta.

Cogí el lienzo y subí las escaleras hasta encontrarme con el recibimiento de la enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa de Eugene.

—¡Rubita!… ¿¡PERO QUÉ LLEVAS AHÍ?! —preguntó alarmado al ver el gran lienzo que llevaba en brazos.

—Aaah, ya lo verás. —dije intentando hacerme la misteriosa.

Entré y dejé el lienzo sobre el sofá para poder quitarme el bolsito, la chaqueta y la bufanda.

—Cada día estás más guapa. —dijo acercándose hasta mí para rodearme en un fuerte achuchón, depositando un cariñoso beso sobre mi frente.

—Eso es que se me pega de ti. —y razón no me faltaba, ya que Eugene llevaba el mismo _outfit_ que en nuestra primera «no cita». Aquel chaleco negro me encantaba.

—No te negaré que tengo una cara esculpida por los dioses, pero tú ya eras así de preciosa desde que te conocí. —respondió él mirándome de aquella manera que hacía que todo mi interior se sintiera tan cálido.

Alcé el rostro para poder dedicarle una gran sonrisa. Nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas lo que me pareció una eternidad muy corta.

—Feliz San Valentín, Eugene. —dije finalmente.

—Feliz San Valentín. —respondió.

Nuestros labios se encontraron y me pregunté si algún día dejaría de sentir todas aquellas mariposas en mi estómago cada vez que nos besáramos, pero contando que todos los besos eran como el primero, tenía muy clara la respuesta.

—¿Qué te apetece que hagamos para comer? —preguntó Eugene.

—¿Podemos probar de hacer pizza casera? —pregunté haciéndole ojitos, él sonrió.

—Claro que podemos. ¿Quieres que nos demos primero los regalos? Así después de hacer la pizza nos la podemos comer mientras vemos alguna peli. —propuso.

—¡Me parece una idea genial! —respondí dando pequeños saltitos—. ¡Me pido dártelos yo primera!

—Vale, vale, vamos a ver esos regalos. —dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Me senté en el sofá y él fue a su habitación a por mi regalo. Al volver se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, le di primero el regalo más pequeño.

—Qué será… —dijo Eugene con voz cantarina mientras abría el regalo con cuidado de no romper demasiado el papel. Al sacar el marco de fotos sus ojos se iluminaron—, ¡Mi foto favorita! —exclamó emocionado mirándola con cariño—. La pondré en el escritorio para poder verla mientras trabajo, así siempre tendré a mi musa bien cerca. Muchas gracias. —dijo él finalmente depositando un dulce beso en mi mejilla.

—Pues prepárate para el súper regalo. —le advertí pasándole el lienzo.

—Madre mía, qué me habrás traído —dijo entre emocionado e intrigado. Si con el otro regalo lo había abierto con sumo cuidado, este lo estaba abriendo como si fuera a deshacerse en sus manos si daba un tirón más fuerte de la cuenta. Cuando finalmente vio el retrato en toda su gloria su rostro pasó de emocionado a incrédulo, para terminar totalmente asombrado—, vale… sabía que ibas a hacerme un regalo genial, pero esto es increíble, Rapunzel. Y esto no lo digo porque sea un retrato mío, pero este cuadro es digno de estar en un museo. Es impresionante, y me encanta. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. —dijo contemplando el retrato como si se tratase de una maravilla, y ciertamente, para mí lo era, pero no el retrato; sino el modelo.

—Me alegro de que te guste tanto, es el primero de muchos, que lo sepas. —le dije en tono amenazante pero con una gran sonrisa.

Me acerqué más a su lado para que los dos pudiéramos contemplar el retrato y le pasé el brazo sobre los hombros.

—Estoy deseando ver el siguiente —respondió apoyando su cabeza contra la mía—. Y bueno, ¡por fin es el turno de tu regalo! —dijo emocionado, dejando el retrato a un lado con mucho cuidado y pasándome su regalo.

Antes de abrirlo lo inspeccioné, tratando de averiguar qué sería, pero no se me ocurría nada. Por el tamaño y el tacto, parecía un libro. Empecé a abrirlo con cuidado hasta que de dentro saqué lo que parecía efectivamente un libro; uno muy similar a los que Eugene había escrito sobre « _Las hazañas de Flynnigan Rider»_ , con sus característicos colores dorados y blancos, solo que en la portada de éste rezaba: « _La historia de la princesa perdida_ ». Miré a Eugene con curiosidad, y él me miró un tanto nervioso y algo sonrojado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando en el museo me explicaste cómo imaginabas que fue la historia de los antiguos reyes de Corona? —preguntó. Yo asentí, recordando a la perfección aquella cita tan maravillosa, y cómo le expliqué a Eugene la historia que imaginaba de quiénes fueron aquellos reyes que se me antojaban tan parecidos a nosotros por alguna razón—. Pues he decidido regalarte en papel la historia de aquellos reyes, solo que con un poquito más de ficción y mucha magia.

Abrí el libro, contemplando todo el detallismo y cariño que Eugene le había puesto. Las guardas eran de un color ocre precioso, con el emblema de Corona estampado en ellas. Al pasar a la primera página, me encontré con la dedicatoria de Eugene, que hizo que inmediatamente mi corazón martilleara de manera desbocada.

_«Para Rapunzel, mi eterna musa._

_Gracias por ser el rayo de sol que ilumina mi vida todos los días.»_

Intenté retener las lágrimas un poco más, porque si con solo la dedicatoria ya estaba hecha un flan en el mejor de los sentidos, no quería imaginarme cómo estaría al terminar de leer aquel libro.

—¿Seguro que quieres que lo lea ahora? —pregunté con una tímida sonrisa.

—Segurísimo. —me aseguró él colocándose mejor en el sofá para que pudiera apoyarme contra él mientras lo leía.

—Está bien. —dije apoyando mi espalda contra su pecho y subiendo las piernas al sofá. Él me abrazó y finalmente me atreví a pasar de página para comenzar con _la historia de la princesa perdida_.

_«Ésta, es la historia de una chica llamada Rapunzel, y empieza, con el sol._

_Veréis, hace mucho tiempo, cayó del cielo una gota de luz solar, y de esa pequeña gota de sol, brotó una flor dorada… mágica. Tenía la propiedad de sanar a los enfermos, y a los heridos._

_Pasaron los siglos, y en menos que canta un gallo, nació un reino._

_El reino, lo gobernaban unos reyes queridos por todos. Y la reina, iba a tener un bebé. Pero cayó enferma, muy enferma. Se le agotaba el tiempo y todo el pueblo salió en busca de un milagro, o en este caso, de una flor dorada mágica._

_La magia de la flor dorada, curó a la reina, y nació una princesita de hermosos cabellos dorados. ¿Sabéis quién era? Os daré una pista. Era… Rapunzel._

_Para celebrar su nacimiento, los reyes lanzaron al cielo, un farolillo luminoso, y cada año en su cumpleaños, todo el pueblo se congregaba frente al castillo para celebrarlo, siempre, con un farolillo, haciendo que el cumpleaños de la princesa, terminara siendo una celebración querida por todos sus súbitos._

_Según los años iban pasando, y Rapunzel crecía, también lo hacía su hermoso cabello dorado. Por eso, cuando la princesa le dijo a su madre que le molestaba llevarlo tan largo, la reina Arianna preparó a su hija para darle un bonito corte de pelo, cogió unas tijeras, y cuando cortó el primer mechón… ¿Sabéis qué ocurrió? ¡Cambió de color! El dorado pasó a ser castaño, y no solamente el corto mechón que ahora reposaba en la nuca de la princesa, sino que también el que yacía en el suelo tras el tijeretazo. La reina no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero tenía muy claro que aquello, era cosa de magia. Así que antes de cometer un error, le explicó a Rapunzel lo que acababa de ocurrir, y que hasta que no supieran qué propiedades mágicas ocultaba su cabello, sería mejor no arriesgarse a cortarlo._

_La princesa no estaba muy conforme, pero tras una tarde en la que la reina le enseñó a hacerse todo tipo de bonitos recogidos en el cabello para que no le molestara, Rapunzel empezó a estar un poco más conforme con aquello._

_Y os preguntaréis, ¿descubrieron al final qué ocultaba la magia tras el cabello dorado de la princesa? La respuesta corta, aunque quizá más aburrida, es que… sí, lo descubrieron. La respuesta larga y la más emocionante, es lo que os explicaré a continuación._

_En la celebración de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Xavier, el herrero y más sabio vecino del reino de Corona, le regaló a Rapunzel un curioso libro que hablaba sobre un hechicero que vivió miles de años atrás allí mismo, en Corona. El hechicero se llamaba Lord Demanitus, y en aquel libro había dejado escrito su conocimiento sobre algo fascinante, y que quizá, os suene un poco más: hablaba sobre la gota de luz solar. En el libro, explicaba lo que ya le habían contado a Rapunzel muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, y que todavía, le sonaba como una antigua leyenda. La gota de luz solar cayó a la Tierra convirtiéndose en una flor dorada mágica. Sabía que aquello era real, porque si no fuera por aquella flor, ni su madre ni ella, estarían aquí ahora. Demanitus también explicaba lo que ya sabíamos hasta ahora, que sanaba a los enfermos y a los heridos. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver todo aquello con su cabello? Os preguntaréis, bien, pues al final de aquel libro, entre todas las páginas, había un pequeño trozo de pergamino donde Demanitus había escrito algún tipo de conjuro junto a un dibujo del sol y la gota de luz solar. ¿Lo malo? Xavier no sabía descifrar aquel idioma que Demanitus usaba, pero lo que sí le explicó a la princesa, es que más allá de los muros de Corona, se escuchaban rumores de que todavía quedaban discípulos de aquel hechicero, y que quizá ellos, tuvieran la respuesta que la princesa tanto tiempo llevaba buscando._

_Tras mucho insistir, Rapunzel consiguió convencer a sus padres de que le dejaran ir en busca de respuestas… con la condición, de que la acompañase un guardia real. Y pensaréis que aquello iba a ser una molestia para Rapunzel, pero si contamos con que su mejor amiga, Cassandra, formaba parte de la guardia real, creo que ya os imagináis cómo recibió Rapunzel aquella condición. Emocionada, le propuso a Cassandra que le acompañara en su aventura, y ella, no dudó en aceptar._

_Prepararon un carromato con todo lo esencial que necesitarían en su viaje, y junto a ellas, Max y Fidella, sus fieles corceles, emprendieron su camino tras las murallas de Corona._

_Pasaron por muchos pueblos pintorescos, muy diferentes a lo que estaban acostumbradas a ver en su reino. Poco a poco, descubrieron más cosas sobre Demanitus y dónde encontrar a su discípulo. Todo les estaba yendo bien… demasiado bien, en opinión de Cassandra. Es por eso, que cuando les quedaba poco para llegar a su destino, en medio de una pausa para comer, Cassandra se dio cuenta de que alguien les estaba acechando. Tras una breve pelea, que ganó Cassandra… y permitidme decir, que estuvieron muy igualados, conocieron al ladrón Flynn Rider. Y, para los que os lo estéis preguntando, sí, aquel ladrón era yo. Pero bueno, sigamos con la historia._

_Cassandra apresó a Flynn con la intención de llevárselo a Corona y encerrarlo en prisión, pero no contaba con algo; no contaba con que su mejor amiga, se acabaría enamorando de aquel apuesto ladrón._

_Cuanto más se conocían la princesa y el ladrón, más se gustaban, y era algo que Cassandra parecía querer obviar. Rapunzel intentó convencer a Cassandra de que le soltaran, pero ella no cedió… hasta que descubrió por qué su mejor amiga, insistía tanto en ofrecerle la libertad a aquel entrometido ladrón. No estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto que no lo estaba. ¿La princesa, enamorada de un vulgar ladrón? Aquello era impensable. Así que Cassandra, le ofreció un trato a Flynn. Si prometía dejar en paz a Rapunzel, ella misma lo liberaría en cuanto llegaran a su destino. Flynn lo pensó largo y tendido, hasta que… aceptó._

_Flynn no quería aceptar aquel trato, en absoluto. Pero en el fondo, sabía que tenía más oportunidades de poder reencontrarse con Rapunzel, si era libre. De nada le servía estar enamorado si le encerraban en prisión. Por eso mismo, la noche antes de llegar a su destino, Flynn le explicó toda la verdad a Rapunzel; le explicó el trato que había hecho con Cassandra, y le dijo algo, algo, que nunca le había revelado a nadie antes: cuál era su verdadera identidad. Le dijo que su verdadero nombre era Eugene Fitzherbert, y que aunque se ganaba la vida siendo un ladrón, su verdadero hogar estaba en el Reino Oscuro, y que por lo tanto, era un príncipe._

_Eugene, le prometió que no tardarían en reencontrarse, y selló aquella promesa, con un beso._

_A la mañana siguiente, cumpliendo con su trato, Cassandra dejó libre a Flynn, sin ser consciente de que aquella, no sería la última vez que se verían. Flynn no miró atrás, porque sabía que si miraba a Rapunzel una vez más, no sería capaz de cumplir su promesa._

_Por mucho que le doliera lo que Cassandra había hecho, la princesa lo entendía. Y sabía que volvería a ver al ladrón más pronto de lo que esperaba, así que intentó enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón aquel resquemor, y siguió hacia adelante, allá donde su destino le aguardaba._

_Cuando llegaron a las afueras del pueblo en que todo el mundo les aseguró que encontrarían al discípulo de Demanitus… se encontraron con justo todo lo contrario que habían imaginado que allí les esperaría. Las dos se habían imaginado que el discípulo de un hechicero tan importante como fue Lord Demanitus, viviría en una casa ostentosa, o… cualquier cosa mejor de lo que habían encontrado. ¿Sabéis qué fue lo que encontraron? El carromato de una pitonisa. Sí, lo sé… no es muy impresionante. ¡Pero esperad! Porque las sorpresas no acababan ahí. Continuemos. Rapunzel y Cassandra se sentían un poco… decepcionadas. Después de tantos meses de viaje, no podían creer que aquello fuera lo que habían estado buscando, pero quién sabe, quizá estaban juzgando la situación sin saber la verdad que aquel carromato ocultaba._

_Picaron a la puerta y esperaron hasta que alguien les abrió. Esperaban que les recibiera la pitonisa, pero quien abrió la puerta fue ni más ni menos, que un mono. La incredulidad de ambas no hacía más que crecer. Tras aquel mono, apareció la pitonisa y se presentó ante ellas, explicándoles que se llamaba Madame Canardist, y que aquel mono que le acompañaba, se llamaba Vigor el Visionario. Les hizo pasar dentro de su místico carromato, y ya que habían llegado hasta allí, quizá aquella mujer podría darles las respuestas que buscaban._

_¿Queréis saber si las encontraron? Pues sí, lo hicieron. Pero no gratis. Tras pagar cinco monedas de plata, descubrieron que la verdadera estrella allí, era Vigor. Madame Canardist lo que hacía, era explicarles todo lo que Vigor veía con sus místicos poderes. Para sorpresa de la pitonisa, Vigor se quedó estupefacto tras entrar en trance, para después, insistir en ir a dar una vuelta con Rapunzel. Y si os estáis preguntando si Vigor hablaba, no, no lo hacía, por eso Rapunzel y Cassandra no dejaban de permanecer en la más total incredulidad de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo al ver cómo el mono interaccionaba con la pitonisa. Pero bueno, Rapunzel accedió a pasear con Vigor, mientras que Cassandra volvió a su carromato para esperar a la princesa._

_¿Recordáis que os he dicho que Vigor no hablaba? Pues bien, os he mentido. En el momento en que el mono habló con una voz muy humana, Rapunzel casi se cayó de culo al suelo de la impresión. Lo primero que la princesa hizo, fue preguntarle a Vigor si sabía dónde podía encontrar al discípulo de Demanitus. Y, ¡atención! Preparaos para esto. Vigor, no le explicó dónde podía encontrar al discípulo de Demanitus… ¡Porque le dijo dónde encontrar al mismísimo hechicero en persona! Rapunzel no cabía en sí del gozo. ¡Por fin iba a descubrir qué tenía que ver la gota de luz solar con su pelo! Lo que no esperaba para nada, era que Vigor le revelara que tenía frente a ella, al gran hechicero Lord Demanitus. Y os preguntaréis, ¿cómo un hechicero termina atrapado en el cuerpo de un mono? Bueno… es una larga historia que tendremos que dejar para otro momento. Pero centrémonos en la gota de luz solar. Después de recibir aquella inesperada noticia, Vigor, o en este caso, Demanitus, le explicó que no tenían mucho tiempo, ya que su mente lúcida aparecía unas pocas horas durante el día. Así que, por fin, era momento de obtener respuestas._

_Rapunzel descubrió que todo este tiempo, había llevado en su interior la misma magia que la flor una vez tuvo. La misma magia que salvó a su madre, y a ella. Y que con un sencillo conjuro, el mismo que Demanitus dejó escrito en aquel pedazo de pergamino, ella sería capaz de sanar, en este caso, con su pelo. La princesa cogió un lápiz y papel, y transcribió el conjuro que Demanitus le recitó._

_Para poner en prueba las palabras de Demanitus, Rapunzel se deshizo la trenza y cogió un largo mechón, envolviéndolo en una pequeña herida que se hizo en el brazo. Respiró profundamente, y recitó el conjuro._

_«Brilla linda flor,_  
 _dame tu poder._  
 _Vuelve el tiempo atrás,_  
 _torna lo que ya fue._  
 _Cura el daño ya,_  
 _cambia el azar._  
 _El sino trócalo,_  
 _torna lo que ya fue.  
_ _Lo que ya fue...»_

_El pelo de Rapunzel brilló mientras recitaba aquellas apalabras, y al retirar el mechón… ¡La herida había sanado completamente! Ahora la princesa no tenía ninguna duda de que Demanitus era quien decía ser._

_Cuando por fin tuvo todas las respuestas que necesitaba, Rapunzel supo que era momento de volver a Corona._

_Ya en el carromato de vuelta a casa, y después de explicarle a Cassandra todo lo ocurrido con Vigor, supo que ahora, su destino había cambiado de rumbo._

_Ahora su destino, estaba en las manos de Eugene. Y estaba deseando saber cuándo llegaría el día en que volverían a verse._

_Aquel día, afortunadamente, no tardó en llegar._

_Poco después de que Rapunzel y Cassandra hubieran regresado a Corona, el rey Fred anunció que habían recibido la carta del rey Edmund, un antiguo amigo de la familia, y que dentro de poco él y su hijo les harían una visita. Cuando Rapunzel preguntó de qué reino provenía Edmund, ¿sabéis qué le respondió el rey Fred? ¡Efectivamente! El rey Edmund provenía del Reino Oscuro. Así que su reencuentro con Eugene estaba a la vuelta de la esquina._

_Ahora que Rapunzel conocía las propiedades mágicas de su cabello, se pasaba los días ayudando y curando a todo aquel que lo necesitara en el reino. Y una tarde, sin esperárselo para nada, Eugene apareció en el palacio, preguntándole si podía curarle el corazón, ya que cuando tuvieron que despedirse, se le partió completamente._

_Sí, sé que suena a cliché. Pero no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira. Separarse de Rapunzel había sido una de las cosas que más le habían dolido en su corta vida._

_En fin, sigamos._

_Eugene, siendo tan espabilado como era, aprovechó el momento en que llegó al palacio de Corona junto a su padre para escabullirse, y así, poder buscar a Rapunzel. Cuando la encontró, sentada y dibujando en los jardines interiores, Eugene sintió como si volviera a enamorarse de ella una vez más. Y sabía que aquello, le pasaría siempre que la viera día tras día._

_Lo que siguió a aquel encuentro os lo podéis imaginar. Eugene le soltó aquella frase tan cliché, y Rapunzel se emocionó a más no poder cuando posó su mirada en él. Sí, se dieron un beso de película y… fin. ¡Que no! Claro que la historia no acaba ahí._

_A la única persona que Rapunzel le había explicado sus sentimientos por Eugene, fue a su madre. Así que imaginaos la alegría que la reina Arianna se llevó al conocer por fin a aquel chico que le robó el corazón a su hija._

_El rey Fred estaba más que feliz de haberse reencontrado con su viejo amigo, el rey Edmund._

_Por eso, Cassandra no pudo hacer nada cuando descubrió el verdadero estatus de aquel ladrón que se habían encontrado durante su aventura. Pero después de pasar un poco de tiempo con él… descubrió que aparte de ser presumido, un poco ególatra, y un pesado… Eugene tampoco estaba tan mal. Y si tan feliz hacía a Rapunzel… poco más podía hacer más que aceptar su relación._

_Y aquí viene la pregunta. ¿Llegaron a casarse Rapunzel y Eugene?_

_Sí, lo hicieron, pero fue después de pasar muchos años donde los dos compartieron su pasión por ir en busca de aventuras más allá de los seguros muros de sus reinos._

_Mucho tiempo después, cuando los dos se convirtieron en los reyes de Corona, gobernaron desde el amor, el cariño y la compasión. Fueron unos reyes queridos, muy muy queridos. Y Rapunzel siguió ofreciendo sus poderes curativos a todo aquel que viniera a Corona en busca de ayuda._

_Nadie jamás dejó caer en el olvido el nombre de la reina más querida en todos los siete reinos. Y el rey Eugene, siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándole y animándole a perseguir todos sus sueños.»_

_~ FIN ~_

Cuando terminé de leer aquel maravilloso relato, necesité unos instantes para procesar no solo que Eugene había escrito una historia preciosa sobre nosotros inspirada en los verdaderos reyes de Corona, sino que también había invertido su tiempo en maquetar, imprimir y encuadernar el libro. Era el regalo más laborioso que me habían hecho en toda mi vida, y me sentía como si estuviera sosteniendo en mis manos un tesoro, y en cierta manera, así era, porque aquel libro era único; y era solo para mí.

—Eugene… —dije abrumada, cerrando el libro y llevándomelo al pecho, estrechándolo con cuidado—. No sé qué decir, a parte de darte las gracias por un regalo tan especial.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Eugene, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Que si me ha gustado? ¡Me ha encantado! —exclamé girándome para poder mirar a Eugene y demostrarle entre besos cuánto me había encantado su regalo—. ¡Espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora canónicamente tú, Cassandra, mis padres y yo existimos en el mundo de Flynn Rider?

—Y también Xavier. —puntualizó Eugene.

—¡Es verdad! Y ahora se ha descubierto la verdad… ¡Todo este tiempo tenía razón! Flynn eras tú realmente. —espeté victoriosa.

—Aaaah, yo no nunca negué que Flynn estuviera basado en mí, solo te dije que los dos somos un poco iguales. —recalcó.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —le concedí entornando los ojos, pero sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja—. Me hace muy feliz formar parte de tu mundo literario.

—Seguro que no será la última vez que aparezcas en una de mis historias, creo que he dejado bien claro que eres mi musa, pero puedo repetirlo las veces que haga falta. —sentenció dándome un beso en la frente.

—Y tú el mío. —respondí apoyándome contra su pecho de nuevo.

Después de unos tranquilos y relajantes minutos en silencio la barriga de Eugene nos informó que ya era hora de ponernos a preparar la comida.

—¿Me podrás dejar una bolsa de tela para llevarme el libro luego? —pregunté cuando nos levantamos del sofá.

—Claro que sí, rubita. —Eugene fue a dejar el retrato y el marco de fotos a su habitación y volvió con una bolsa de tela—, aquí tienes.

—¡Gracias! —metí el libro y mi bolsito en la bolsa, y la dejé junto a mi chaqueta y bufanda.

—¿Vamos a preparar esa pizza? —preguntó Eugene.

—¡Vamos! —respondí llena de entusiasmo.

Los dos nos metimos en la cocina y tras apuntar en un papel todos los ingredientes que nos hacían falta nos pusimos manos a la obra. Hacer la masa fue lo más fácil; lo más difícil fue no acabar cubiertos hasta las pestañas de harina. Mientras dejamos la masa reposando volvimos al salón y buscamos la película que queríamos ver mientras comiéramos, la dejamos preparada y aprovechamos para poner la mesa.

—A este paso vais a tener que comprar una mesa más grande para el salón. —comenté mientras traía los vasos y los dejaba sobre la mesita.

—Lance también lo comentó el otro día y creo que tenéis razón. —reconoció al ver que con la mesa puesta poco espacio quedaba.

De nuevo en la cocina cuando finalmente la masa creció todo lo necesario la pusimos sobre la encimera y terminamos de darle forma para ponerle los ingredientes. La metimos en el horno y tras veinte minutos en que aprovechamos para hacer el tonto cantando y bailando, ¡ _voilà_! Nuestra pizza por fin estaba lista.

Partimos la mitad para cada uno y nos la repartimos en nuestros platos. Me senté en el sofá con mi plato y esperé a que Eugene se uniera conmigo.

—Menudo sentido del romanticismo que tenemos. —comentó Eugene entre risas, acomodándose junto a mí y dándole al _play_ a la película.

—¿Lo dices porque hemos elegido ver una película de terror en San Valentín? Yo no le veo nada de malo, y si te fijas bien en la sinopsis, es prácticamente una película romántica… con mucha sangre y muertos. —argumenté.

—Touché, rubita.

Los dos reímos y nos acurrucamos lo más posible.

Cuando le di el primer mordisco a la pizza solté un suspiro de gusto.

—Tenemos que hacer pizzas caseras más seguido. —comenté con la boca aún medio llena.

—Siempre que quieras. —respondió Eugene dándome un beso en la sien.

Después de comer y de ver la película, nos tumbamos en el sofá, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. No podía imaginar cómo el día podría mejorar con lo perfecto que ya estaba siendo. Pero como siempre, Eugene estaba un paso por delante de mis pensamientos.

Al ver que faltaba poco para que oscureciese, Eugene propuso algo:

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar una vuelta al centro antes de que vuelvas a la residencia? —comentó.

—¡Claro! —respondí entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa.

Dejamos la cocina y el salón recogidos y nos abrigamos antes de salir.

No había contado con que haría tanto frío, y mis pobres manos que aferraban la bolsa de tela y la mano de Eugene empezaban a estar un poco entumecidas. Cosa que Eugene notó enseguida.

—¿Quieres mis guantes? —preguntó mientras se los sacaba.

No quería que el pobre pasara frío también, pero mis manos estaban pidiendo a gritos esos guantes.

—Pero solo uno, ¡gracias! —me puse el guante en la mano con la que sujetaba el asa de la bolsa de tela, y la otra volví a entrelazarla con la de Eugene, pero esta vez metí nuestras manos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. ¿Ves? Así los dos estamos calentitos.

—Tienes toda la razón. —afirmó Eugene estrechando mi mano dentro del bolsillo.

Caminamos acompañados de un agradable silencio, contemplando la puesta de sol y cómo sus colores teñían la ciudad de naranja y lila, hasta que poco a poco los azules de la noche se fueron acentuando. Definitivamente estaba siendo un día perfecto.

Llegamos hasta la parte más bonita de la zona turística, donde muchas tiendas eran pequeñitas y antiguas, y otras además de sus respectivos edificios, tenían carritos ambulantes para atraer a los turistas. Era como si al cruzar de un lado a otro de la ciudad, retrocedieras en el tiempo.

Eugene tiró de mí y me llevó hasta la entrada de una pintoresca y bonita floristería.

—Espera un momento aquí. —me pidió guiñándome un ojo y entrando a la floristería antes de que pudiera protestar.

Unos minutos después, Eugene salió con una gran sonrisa y con algo escondido tras él en sus manos.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —pregunté con curiosidad, alzando una ceja e intentando que no se me escapara una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Eugene se ensanchó y por fin me enseñó qué era lo que escondía tras de él. Era un precioso girasol. Antes de que pudiera acercarme más para observarlo con detenimiento, Eugene empezó a mover el girasol en diferentes direcciones pero siempre apuntándome a mí. No entendía nada, y mi expresión lo demostraba claramente.

—¿No lo pillas? Los girasoles siempre se mueven en busca del sol. —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Ahora soy el sol de todo el mundo? —pregunté contagiándome de su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Debería ser así —dijo él entregándome finalmente el girasol—, pero para mí, siempre vas a ser el sol que ilumine hasta el último de mis días.

Aquello me desarmó por completo, demostrándome que sí, el día podía ser aún más perfecto.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más, si aquello era posible, y me acerqué a Eugene para darle un beso, poniendo en él todo mi cariño y agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias, Eugene. —dije cuando nos separamos.

—Por ver esa sonrisa una y otra vez, lo que sea. —respondió él reanudando el beso.

No quería ser presumida, pero ahora entendía por qué en el campus todo el mundo decía que nuestra relación era envidiable. A veces me parecía que estaba soñando; que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Pero lo era, porque Eugene era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Después de una sesión de carantoñas frente a la floristería decidimos volver con calma hasta la residencia, ya que Eugene insistió en acompañarme.

—¿Qué clase de caballero sería si dejara que mi princesa se marchara sola? —bromeó imitando a Flynn.

—Según Cassandra un ladronzuelo digno de ser arrestado, si no me equivoco. —bromeé junto a él, haciendo que los dos estalláramos a carcajadas.

Llegamos a la parada del autobús, y lamentablemente el bus no tardó mucho en llegar. No quería que el día terminara y mucho menos separarme de Eugene. Así que aproveché todo lo posible en el autobús para achucharme junto a él.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la residencia. Me acompañó hasta la puerta, y me quité el guante para devolvérselo.

—Muchas gracias, por todo, ha sido un día más que perfecto. —le dije achuchándole con fuerza.

—Gracias a ti por devolverle el sentido a este día. Nunca consideré que fuera especial, pero ahora sí lo es, porque tengo la suerte de poder celebrarlo a tu lado. —respondió él, acariciando mi mejilla con cariño y dedicándome aquella mirada llena de ternura y calidez.

—Eugene, todos los días a tu lado son el día de los enamorados. —dije cerrando la distancia entre los dos, fundiéndonos en otro beso lleno de todo el cariño que sentíamos.

Y no era mentira, hoy había sido especial porque así lo habíamos decidido nosotros, pero, ¿en qué se diferenciaba San Valentín a cualquier otro día al lado de la persona que más quieres?

Al separarnos los dos nos miramos, ninguno quería que aquel día terminara, pero en algún momento muy a nuestro pesar, tenía que pasar.

—¿Sabes dónde voy a poner mi retrato? —preguntó Eugene.

—¿En tu habitación? —intenté adivinar.

—No, en el salón. Para chinchar a Lance por tener la brillante idea de hacerte clienta VIP. —dijo medio en broma, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—¿Algún día dejarás de estar picado con él por eso? —pregunté entre risas.

—No lo sé… ¡Es que no puedo creer que se le ocurriera a él esa idea! ¡Soy yo el que se enamoró de ti el primer día que entraste por la puerta de la cafetería! —confesó totalmente serio.

—Así que… desde el primer día ya estabas coladito por mí, ¿eh? —le dije intentando disimular lo rápido que me latía en el corazón.

—¿Y quién no lo estaría? Debería estar ciego y sordo para no caer rendido ante ti. —volvió a confesar, esta vez con una mirada mucho más dulce.

—Para que lo sepas, aquel flechazo fue mutuo. —confesé por mi parte.

—¿De verdad? ¿Incluso con todo lo que Cassandra te dijo sobre mí? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Llámalo destino si quieres, pero cuando te conocí, supe que había encontrado un nuevo sueño por el que luchar. —expliqué con una tímida sonrisa.

—Entonces sí, desde el primer momento fue totalmente mutuo. —respondió él, acercándose a mí todo lo que era físicamente posible para darme un beso repleto de dulzura, y que estaba lleno de todos aquellos sentimientos que sentí en lo alto de aquella noria.

Pero sobre todo, aquellos besos me sabían una vez más a libertad.

Empezaba a hacerse tarde y Cassandra estaría esperándome para cenar.

—¿Nos vemos el lunes? —pregunté dejando que me estrechara entre sus brazos.

—Claro que sí, rubita. —respondió él, dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

—Ve con mucho cuidado. —le pedí antes de que nos separáramos del todo, achuchándole todo lo fuerte que pude.

—Lo tendré. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Eugene depositó un beso en mi frente y finalmente se encaminó de nuevo a la parada del autobús.

Con el girasol entre mis manos, pensé en que si yo era el sol que iluminaba todos los días de Eugene, entonces él era para mí la luna que iluminaba hasta mis más oscuras noches; y sabía que con él a mi lado, todo sería siempre luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fluff para todo el mundo!
> 
> Ha sido muy divertido poder escribir un mini relato de Eugene dentro de este capítulo, ¿habéis pillado todas las referencias de la película y la serie? El headcanon de Moongene me encanta, ha sido genial poder incluir una referencia de su reino.  
> ¡Me muero por que Edmund haga una aparición más adelante! :)
> 
> Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, me encantaría leer vuestra opinión :D

**Author's Note:**

> Con este capítulo os doy la bienvenida a esta historia donde todo lo que ocurre, no es lo que parece. Espero que estéis bien atentos a todo lo que ha pasado en este capítulo, porque ahora estáis más cerca de saber de qué huyó Rapunzel. Y de que quizá, que Cassandra sea su compañera de habitación, no es simple casualidad.
> 
> Espero vuestras opiniones y os veo en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
